Average Everyday Seems Psycho
by Akkai-Star
Summary: My name is Liz and I was pushed into the Naruto world through my TV. I'm weird and childish, See how I ruined the story line from the beginning of the Chunnin exams to the end. GaaraXOC. Extremely funny.
1. Chapter 1

_Average Everyday seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

I stood there, ignoring the yelling behind me about the table and the boys crap all over it, ignoring the things thrown in the dinning room. Just standing there. Probably was a stupid idea. Really stupid. But it kept my mind off the horrible screams from behind me. Naruto was on.

I loved the show.

It was amazing!

Ninjas, drama, adventure, slight love, it was my world but better (Without the ninja part).

"LIZ GET YOUR FACE AWAY FROM THAT DAMN TV!" That's how it started.

I better give alittle information about myself. My names Liz, I'm 14, Im a B+ student with medium black hair and natural caramel highlights. The only thing special about me is I have a photographic Memory, My blue eyes were so called like stars and everyone who stars long at them goes into a trance kind of, and I have a habit of rambling to myself when I'm nervous. Ohh yea and I think on my feet.

Literally. I can't sit and think on something hard so I always sit in the back and when there's a hard problem the teacher knows its hard when I stand and start to stare at it. Old habit.

Well back to the Horrible moment of time. I turned just in time to bend into a back bend to miss a plate thrown at my face that smashed into the wall above the TV.

"I said look at me Damnit!" I pushed myself back up to my feet and rubbed my back. Never doing that again. Nope, Nope, Nope. I yawned out of the blue and looked to my father who glared at me from the sink.

"Elizabeth-ann would you pay attention and clean the living room!"

"Yea!" Arthur mocked. That was my life. I was the only girl in a house of 5 boys (including my father). Father (Ron), Arthur (oldest and a Jock), Jim (dumbest, second oldest), Bryce (Middle child, athletic), Me (Second youngest, best strategy and thinker), Matt (Youngest, 8 years old, Brat). Where, you might ask, is my mother? Dead. Died two years ago in a car crash coming home from a Track meet with me in the passengers side. Head on Head collision but I fell into the small crammed space between the seat and the hood and under the dash board somehow. My mother smashed out the window and died instantly.

Well, once again, I rambled. Well I glared at Arthur and threw the towel at him that was in my hand. It reeked of bleach cleaner. It was Monday and during the summer so of course, it was clean the house or die from wrath of angry father who has a job interview. Well he glared and got to his feet.

"He said you clean!" He snarled.

"Yea but you got moping duty and Jim broke the Mop" I snarled with a smirk, "So good luck!" I mocked. As I turned to the TV and began to dust down the table with my duster. I tightened my pony tail as I got to my tip-toes to get behind the large TV.

"HERE! Have some help LIZ!" Bryce mocked and pushed me. Bad thing about it was it was storming outside and lightning flashed and thunder roared the exact moment Byrce pushed me. How in the world this happened I hit the TV and as it was falling to the ground I fell with it and

Swoop.

Yea . . . Sorry no cool sound effect but that was it. Swoop! I slid into the screen like jelly as the TV smashed into bits. I don't know what Bryce and Arthur were doing but they were probably Cheering I was gone then realizing that I was the only one paying for their school and cursing, because I still had life insurance on me but I had to sign it for them to get anything. And I didn't do it just yet. Wasn't even planning on it either. I had about 6,000 saved up on my insurance and the company would give me 4,000 more since I was 3 points off an A student, I did track, helped out at D.A.R.E (Something or other against drugs and alcohol), and was a Daughters of Claires (not the store, the orphanage, No I wasn't an orphan but I volunteered there and where ever I went I would have that good person badge). Well. Swoop! I was gone! In the TV.

Well, onto where I landed. Somehow I was screaming and spinning around as the Air pushed past me then . . . AOOF.

Yea.

Aoof!

You know, the sound that escapes from you when you hit a soft surface hard enough to push the air out of you but not hard enough to hurt something. Aoof!

Well I laid there for a second before groaning and rolling onto my back. I stared up at the night sky and let my hands slip from my chest and slam into the soft surface I hit.

Sand.

"Huh?" I whispered, my voice kind of rough from screaming but it was coming back. I rolled to my side and stared at it until it clicked. Sand.

Not wood floor.

Not TV Glass.

Not broken plastic parts and not a ugly carpet.

Sand.

"HOLY MOTHER OF COWS!" I cried out and jumped to my feet. I hated cursing. It was mean, and rude, and I was a nice person . . . Slightly. I looked around, jumping around like a wet kitten until I heard a door open in front of me and I was instantly come face to face with a blinding orange light. Then a face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Average Everyday Seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Part 2:

"AH!" I screamed and jumped to my feet as suddenly my jeans and slightly painted on black Metal band shirt turned into Khaki pants the color of the sand below me, black netted pantie-hoes, a Black Tank-top with the symbol of Luck (in japanese, Duh!) In gold on it and netted arm warmers that went down to my hands like gloves (Fingerless gloves), my hair still pulled back into a pony tail but I could feel the thorns slightly against my skull. It was pulled up by a spiked Pony-tail with small strings of pearls falling down and braided through my hair. I looked down as a small belt that was across my belly had pouches and on the side hung Kunai's loosely.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING" I blurted out before looking to the person in front of me. No way. No way, I am in a comma. I hit the ground and cracked my skull and now in a comma.

"Who are you?" came a dark and deep yet quiet voice.

"I don't know anymore" I whispered as I shook my head.

Sabaku No Gaara was standing there in his younger form. When he was 13.

"Who are you!" He persisted.

"My name is Liz" I whispered, looked around and then up at the sky and shook my fist. "I'll GET YOU BACK BRYCE!" I shouted as Gaara eyed me suspiciously. Then Suddenly the light was darkened by three other figures coming out. Temari, Kankuro, and Baki.

"Wait. . . Are you three going to the Chunnin exams by any chance?" I asked as they looked at me and Kankuro nodded eyeing me as I smiled and began to pace while rambling.

"Well, If I go with them I can get to Kohana, find a Tv and some how get back to my world and punch that stupid bastard for pushing me, then go on living life like nothing had happened! ERUKA!" I shouted and did something I won't regret because I never regret anything I've done. Not once. Nope, Nope, Nope. But to everyone else it was probably extremely stupid except to Gaara (Who was the targeted victim). I grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him really quickly. I did it to almost all my guy-friends when they helped me with a problem. Of course all of them were Gay and they would only laugh when I would run off like a crazy person to go do what I had figured out. Well that was before my mother's incidents and everyone ignored me after that. Stupid but it was my calling card. Well except for my rambling. Drats, I'm doing it again.

Well I kissed him and quickly let go and faced Baki.

"Please let me go with you, I want to go home as quickly as possible"

All four of them were eyeing me, Gaara was glaring kind of actually, but you get the point. He enjoyed it I can tell, but he hated the fact I had done it without warning because of course. I practically jumped him, Kissed him, then forgot about it. Like it was nothing! Well it was but still.

Baki shrugged and started to run off and they ran off with him and I followed as They jumped the gate. Crap!

"Oh great, I forgot, I'm not a NINJA!' I began to scream because sand in like a disk, lifted my up into the air and quickly sped up to meet them. Did I tell you I have a Issue with flying?

"HOLY CRAP, I'M IN THE AIR, I DON'T LIKE THE AIR, HUMANS WEREN'T MADE TO FLY!"

"I could put you down?" I stopped and grinned at Gaara meekly as they continued to buzz through the sand.

"No thank you, I like flying on sand!' I laughed sheepishly as I laid down on the sand and took deep breaths. "I'm just gonna, you know, lay here . . . and try not to throw up" I whispered as I covered my head with my hands as we reached the forest quickly. I finally fell asleep.

When I woke though I almost fell screaming like a fan girl but the connection between the ground and me. Nah. Not really good. I fell with another, Aoof. I sat there on my knees and stared at the gate with awe. This was amazing. It couldn't be a dream. It was too realistic. Suddenly as the Gate swung open all of them (Baki, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro) and I watched in amazement as in a glittery rain a small Sand head band appeared on my side and my hair that was pulled back, the bangs that fell on my face became completely blonde with black high-lights and the black was completely black with small blonde high-lights falling from the bottom and the tipes on the back were almost golden with brown sugary glitter.

"BUT I'M NOT A NINJA!" Yea I'm that stupid. I shouted ti to the air as I got to my feet and glared at the sky and it growled. Thunder. But it sounded like growling.

"Fine! Fine! I'm ninja . . . No need to get angry at me!" I whined as I walked inside the gates and Baki gave an order to Temari and Kankuro.

"You take her with you . . . Me and Gaara will sign us in" He ordered as the two older siblings watched me with a glare as I smiled sheepishly and stood there with them and did another stupid thing. I waved.

"Okay, See you later Gaara and Baki!"

"What the?" Kankuro jumped as Temari eyed me.

"How do you-?" Temari whispered as I shrugged.

"Long story, tell you when It starts making sense" I laughed slightly as I followed them threw the town. Ohh yea. I remember this episode. Naruto and Konahamaru are being chased by Sakura into the ally when Konahamaru hits Kankuro, then Sasuke shows up and hits Kankuro with a rock, Gaara shows up then it ends. It had more detail but that would to hard to explain and I was kind of already in the ally when the episode continued like it did on the TV.


	3. Chapter 3:Redone

1The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

I stood there, ignoring the yelling behind me about the table and the boys crap all over it, ignoring the things thrown in the dinning room. Just standing there. Probably was a stupid idea. Really stupid. But it kept my mind off the horrible screams from behind me. Naruto was on.

I loved the show.

It was amazing!

Ninjas, drama, adventure, slight love, it was my world but better (Without the ninja part).

"LIZ GET YOUR FACE AWAY FROM THAT DAMN TV!" That's how it started.

I better give alittle information about myself. My names Liz, I'm 14, Im a B+ student with medium black hair and natural caramel highlights. The only thing special about me is I have a photographic Memory, My blue eyes were so called like stars and everyone who stars long at them goes into a trance kind of, and I have a habit of rambling to myself when I'm nervous. Ohh yea and I think on my feet.

Literally. I can't sit and think on something hard so I always sit in the back and when there's a hard problem the teacher knows its hard when I stand and start to stare at it. Old habit.

Well back to the Horrible moment of time. I turned just in time to bend into a back bend to miss a plate thrown at my face that smashed into the wall above the TV.

"I said look at me Damnit!" I pushed myself back up to my feet and rubbed my back. Never doing that again. Nope, Nope, Nope. I yawned out of the blue and looked to my father who glared at me from the sink.

"Elizabeth-ann would you pay attention and clean the living room!"

"Yea!" Arthur mocked. That was my life. I was the only girl in a house of 5 boys (including my father). Father (Ron), Arthur (oldest and a Jock), Jim (dumbest, second oldest), Bryce (Middle child, athletic), Me (Second youngest, best strategy and thinker), Matt (Youngest, 8 years old, Brat). Where, you might ask, is my mother? Dead. Died two years ago in a car crash coming home from a Track meet with me in the passengers side. Head on Head collision but I fell into the small crammed space between the seat and the hood and under the dash board somehow. My mother smashed out the window and died instantly.

Well, once again, I rambled. Well I glared at Arthur and threw the towel at him that was in my hand. It reeked of bleach cleaner. It was Monday and during the summer so of course, it was clean the house or die from wrath of angry father who has a job interview. Well he glared and got to his feet.

"He said you clean!" He snarled.

"Yea but you got moping duty and Jim broke the Mop" I snarled with a smirk, "So good luck!" I mocked. As I turned to the TV and began to dust down the table with my duster. I tightened my pony tail as I got to my tip-toes to get behind the large TV.

"HERE! Have some help LIZ!" Bryce mocked and pushed me. Bad thing about it was it was storming outside and lightning flashed and thunder roared the exact moment Byrce pushed me. How in the world this happened I hit the TV and as it was falling to the ground I fell with it and

Swoop.

Yea . . . Sorry no cool sound effect but that was it. Swoop! I slid into the screen like jelly as the TV smashed into bits. I don't know what Bryce and Arthur were doing but they were probably Cheering I was gone then realizing that I was the only one paying for their school and cursing, because I still had life insurance on me but I had to sign it for them to get anything. And I didn't do it just yet. Wasn't even planning on it either. I had about 6,000 saved up on my insurance and the company would give me 4,000 more since I was 3 points off an A student, I did track, helped out at D.A.R.E (Something or other against drugs and alcohol), and was a Daughters of Claires (not the store, the orphanage, No I wasn't an orphan but I volunteered there and where ever I went I would have that good person badge). Well. Swoop! I was gone! In the TV.

Well, onto where I landed. Somehow I was screaming and spinning around as the Air pushed past me then . . . AOOF.

Yea.

Aoof!

You know, the sound that escapes from you when you hit a soft surface hard enough to push the air out of you but not hard enough to hurt something. Aoof!

Well I laid there for a second before groaning and rolling onto my back. I stared up at the night sky and let my hands slip from my chest and slam into the soft surface I hit.

Sand.

"Huh?" I whispered, my voice kind of rough from screaming but it was coming back. I rolled to my side and stared at it until it clicked. Sand.

Not wood floor.

Not TV Glass.

Not broken plastic parts and not a ugly carpet.

Sand.

"HOLY MOTHER OF COWS!" I cried out and jumped to my feet. I hated cursing. It was mean, and rude, and I was a nice person . . . Slightly. I looked around, jumping around like a wet kitten until I heard a door open in front of me and I was instantly come face to face with a blinding orange light. Then a face.

"AH!" I screamed and jumped to my feet as suddenly my jeans and slightly painted on black Metal band shirt turned into Khaki pants the color of the sand below me, black netted pantie-hoes, a Black Tank-top with the symbol of Luck (in japanese, Duh!) In gold on it and netted arm warmers that went down to my hands like gloves (Fingerless gloves), my hair still pulled back into a pony tail but I could feel the thorns slightly against my skull. It was pulled up by a spiked Pony-tail with small strings of pearls falling down and braided through my hair. I looked down as a small belt that was across my belly had pouches and on the side hung Kunai's loosely.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING" I blurted out before looking to the person in front of me. No way. No way, I am in a comma. I hit the ground and cracked my skull and now in a comma.

"Who are you?" came a dark and deep yet quiet voice.

"I don't know anymore" I whispered as I shook my head.

Sabaku No Gaara was standing there in his younger form. When he was 13.

"Who are you!" He persisted.

"My name is Liz" I whispered, looked around and then up at the sky and shook my fist. "I'll GET YOU BACK BRYCE!" I shouted as Gaara eyed me suspiciously. Then Suddenly the light was darkened by three other figures coming out. Temari, Kankuro, and Baki.

"Wait. . . Are you three going to the Chunnin exams by any chance?" I asked as they looked at me and Kankuro nodded eyeing me as I smiled and began to pace while rambling.

"Well, If I go with them I can get to Kohana, find a Tv and some how get back to my world and punch that stupid bastard for pushing me, then go on living life like nothing had happened! ERUKA!" I shouted and did something I won't regret because I never regret anything I've done. Not once. Nope, Nope, Nope. But to everyone else it was probably extremely stupid except to Gaara (Who was the targeted victim). I grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him really quickly. I did it to almost all my guy-friends when they helped me with a problem. Of course all of them were Gay and they would only laugh when I would run off like a crazy person to go do what I had figured out. Well that was before my mother's incidents and everyone ignored me after that. Stupid but it was my calling card. Well except for my rambling. Drats, I'm doing it again.

Well I kissed him and quickly let go and faced Baki.

"Please let me go with you, I want to go home as quickly as possible"

All four of them were eyeing me, Gaara was glaring kind of actually, but you get the point. He enjoyed it I can tell, but he hated the fact I had done it without warning because of course. I practically jumped him, Kissed him, then forgot about it. Like it was nothing! Well it was but still.

Baki shrugged and started to run off and they ran off with him and I followed as They jumped the gate. Crap!

"Oh great, I forgot, I'm not a NINJA!' I began to scream because sand in like a disk, lifted my up into the air and quickly sped up to meet them. Did I tell you I have a Issue with flying?

"HOLY CRAP, I'M IN THE AIR, I DON'T LIKE THE AIR, HUMANS WEREN'T MADE TO FLY!"

"I could put you down?" I stopped and grinned at Gaara meekly as they continued to buzz through the sand.

"No thank you, I like flying on sand!' I laughed sheepishly as I laid down on the sand and took deep breaths. "I'm just gonna, you know, lay here . . . and try not to throw up" I whispered as I covered my head with my hands as we reached the forest quickly. I finally fell asleep.

When I woke though I almost fell screaming like a fan girl but the connection between the ground and me. Nah. Not really good. I fell with another, Aoof. I sat there on my knees and stared at the gate with awe. This was amazing. It couldn't be a dream. It was too realistic. Suddenly as the Gate swung open all of them (Baki, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro) and I watched in amazement as in a glittery rain a small Sand head band appeared on my side and my hair that was pulled back, the bangs that fell on my face became completely blonde with black high-lights and the black was completely black with small blonde high-lights falling from the bottom and the tipes on the back were almost golden with brown sugary glitter.

"BUT I'M NOT A NINJA!" Yea I'm that stupid. I shouted ti to the air as I got to my feet and glared at the sky and it growled. Thunder. But it sounded like growling.

"Fine! Fine! I'm ninja . . . No need to get angry at me!" I whined as I walked inside the gates and Baki gave an order to Temari and Kankuro.

"You take her with you . . . Me and Gaara will sign us in" He ordered as the two older siblings watched me with a glare as I smiled sheepishly and stood there with them and did another stupid thing. I waved.

"Okay, See you later Gaara and Baki!"

"What the?" Kankuro jumped as Temari eyed me.

"How do you-?" Temari whispered as I shrugged.

"Long story, tell you when It starts making sense" I laughed slightly as I followed them threw the town. Ohh yea. I remember this episode. Naruto and Konahamaru are being chased by Sakura into the ally when Konahamaru hits Kankuro, then Sasuke shows up and hits Kankuro with a rock, Gaara shows up then it ends. It had more detail but that would to hard to explain and I was kind of already in the ally when the episode continued like it did on the TV.

"Hey, That hurt!" Kankuro snarled, holding Konahamaru by the neck.

"Come on kankuro"

"We still have a few minutes before 'he' gets here, lets show these punks a lesson"

"KANKURO KONAHAMARU DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I shouted without even thinking that none of them knew me. The kid turned to me.

"Huh?" I looked up in the tree, right on time. I had a devilish plan. Sasuke grabbed the rock and chucked it. Hero time!

I got in front of Kankuro with weird speed, pushed him onto the ground while Ripping the kid from his grasp and throwing him with great aim into Naruto's arm and caught the rock just as Gaara arrived in time to see me nail Sasuke dead between the eyes with a rock and bang. Well no Bang but. . . Sasuke fell to the ground with a big thud. Oops, the Anime gods are going to hate me for screwing it up but I couldn't let my new 'Team-mate' get hurt and little Konahamaru was stupid but he was funny.

Gaara watched me as I looked to them and grinned.

"You okay?" I asked as I kneeled down and rubbed his forehead with my hand. Naruto watched me with a gaze as Sakura and the smaller two watched me smile and kiss the kids forehead. What can I say? I'm a good person. I patted him on the head and pointed at Naruto.

"You idiot! What were you thinking shouting like you're some kind of hero! What were you going to accomplish like that!" I yelled as he laid down on the ground in fear as I shouted out in anger then pointed to Konahamaru.

"And you, Stop insulting girls because of theirs facial features, this girl might just one day be your boss and she might just remember that comment!" I growled as Sasuke jumped the fence and glared at me.

"AND YOU! Don't make me get started on you emo boy!" He looked at me as Temair and Kankuro looked to each other and whispered.

"What's an emo?"

"You know you could have missed Kankuro and hit him in the eye and seriously injured him! You're extremely quick to judge you hot-headed loser!" I shouted as he took a step back. I looked to Sakura and smiled.

"Your fine!" I laughed as I walked up to her and pulled something random from my pocket. I took out her hand and put a small piece of chocolate on it. "But stop chasing them, nothings getting done by doing that but making them wet their pants!" I laughed as she smiled at me as I turned from them and marched over to them as Gaara appeared beside his siblings and nodded for us to walk away.

"HEY, YOU!" Everyone turned around to Sasuke.

"Who me?" temari giggled.

"No, the girl with the loud mouth" I glared.

"What did you say?" I growled.

"What's your name?"

"Liz," I snarled, "And that's Gaara, Kankuro and Temari, can we go now?" I groaned.

"I bet your wondering what my name is?" Naruto grinned.

"Ohh, I already know your name Naruto Uzamaki, yours too Sasuke Uchiha, But quiet frankly I'm not impressed . . . Your brother will always be stronger then you!" I snarled. What was I thinking? He could kick my ass! But I was on a roll as we flew off, Gaara silently flying me off with them without anyone's notice as I got one last look at Sasuke's sour face.

As we got back to the Hotel Gaara dropped me harshly again but as I was about to get up they turned to me and locked all the doors and windows.

"Okay, explain!" Temari growled.

"Well, my name is Liz, I am 14 and I was a High-school student . . . But that's not the point. You see back where I live this place is a whole other world that I myself know quiet a lot about, Lets just all my Psychic because I will know what will happen a few seconds before it happens . . . Sometimes. . . I have 4 brothers who hate my guts and think I'm some kind of monster because I'm smart, and I'm a fast thinker and because My mother died because of me . . . I DIDN'T KILL HER! No, Just . . . It was my fault but I won't tell either of you why. . . . " I explained and took another breath as Gaara was interested the most. You couldn't see it but I could. "Well one of my athletic yet dim-witted brother pushed me into a small box and poof . . . More like Swoop but you get the point. Here I am!"

We got up the next morning and I fixed my hair. I had cleaned my clothes and wore the same ones again. Temari had supplied me with a dress to sleep in and I barely slept but it didn't matter to me. I usually didn't sleep more then 3 to 5 hours. Actually most of the night I spent sitting on the Balcony studying my surroundings. Every once in a while I would see a shadow that was checking I was still there. Usually most people would break the silence but that's what I wanted right now.

Well, back to that morning. I got up and dressed quickly, pulled my hair back and was slightly thankful for the spiked ponytail. If someone tried to pull my hair either the spiked ponytail would stab them or the pearls (I learned quickly by Kankuro trying to touch them but then they attacked) spike out at the touch of someone else's hand. It took me two tries to master putting the Scrunchy in without hurting myself. There was a pattern that I quickly saw.

As we walked from the hotel Gaara some how walked beside me up ahead, I had my head held high but he just kind of click into place like a hair clip. No words were nessicary. I could see the confusion from his siblings in how I knew were to go but obviously I wasn't getting out of this without finishing the story line. I hated this. I mean I love this place but I hated knowing I was apart of something better off without me. We got into the building quickly and I somehow convinced them to punch the guys to let us up into the real room. When we got inside We sat in the middle were few people were. Soon people filled in and I smiled as gaara and friends gathered.

"Where are you going?" Temari laughed when I smiled evilly to her.

"Just going to go scope out the stupid dogs from the smart ones" I laughed as Kabuto got to them before I did. As I got there instantly everyone looked to me. Sakura had told them of me. Kabuto was already opening cards and when Sasuke asked for me Kabuto. Well I stepped out and smiled.

"Looking for me?" I laughed as Naruto looked at me then smiled.

"Hey, you're the girl who saved Konahamaru then yelled at us" Naruto instantly fell into a pout.

"Sorry, but you deserve it . . . So Kabuto, what you got on me huh?" He jumped slightly.

"You know my name?"

"She knows all our names somehow" Sakura laughed as I grinned.

"Yeap" I laughed and walked up to him, "And I know everyone's secrets too" I whispered in his ear as he went cold and looked to me. I knew that face. The, 'OMG! She knows I'm working for him' Face. I smirked and looked to the sound Ninja. It was only a few minutes before they attacked Kabuto and I was going to impress the slightly older yet just as cute Medic Ninja. I turned to the guys and smiled.

"What-"

"Shikamaru is you call me a Troublesome woman I'll slice your head off!" I snarled as the kids went wide eyed. They were taken a-back. I guess I wasn't that brilliant, I was trying to keep my cover. I eyed the Sound as they headed over.

Time to shine again. As Kabuto dodged the Kunai's and the smaller turtle like Ninja went to punch Kabuto I pressed my palms against the ground and spun around and slammed my foot into his palm as he was sent flying backwards and into the crowd. I looked up and glared at him,

"Just because he doesn't know you doesn't give you the right to injury him!" I snapped and huffed in anger as Naruto shivered. He remembered this from the other day as My eyes scanned the crowd and saw Lee's eyes wide open. Yea, so I kind of jacked his move and modified it to my body, but still. I grinned at Kabuto and laughed shyly.

"You okay?" I asked as he eyed me but laughed. I helped him up and then headed back into the crowd with Temari and Kankuro, plus cute and cuddly Gaara. Okay, so he's not so cuddly but can you blame a girl?

We were soon seated and I was in between two people I didn't know. I looked up and smirked as I saw metal. Tenten was a seat or two behind me, I looked down and right smack dab in front of me was Lee. I smirked for I had already answered three with ease when I remembered we didn't have to finish to win. I sat in my chair in a crouching manner. I had to stand to think clearly but if I couldn't, crouching was just as good.

I decided to have some fun.

'Stop Cheating Tenten for I see you . . . You too Lee!' I wrote in big letters as both him and Tenten jumped, I saw Lee turn slightly as I grinned and did a girly wave at him as he went wide eyed and shifted back to his seat and Tenten aimed for another person. I laid my head down and snickered in my arms. However something buzzed in my ear and I couldn't help myself.

"AHH! SHINO!" I cried out and fell from my chair. As the bug disappeared and I could see Shino chuckling to himself, minus the fact I knew his name and what he did. The Procter eyed me as I grinned and waved sheepishly. It was worth hitting the ground again. I slowly got up in my chair and flipped over the paper and began to doodle. I wasn't the best but I was pretty good. I began to doodle the Love sign. Then adding slight lines from it as it turned into the love sign inside an eye-ball (Gaara's third eye) and sand was spraying from it and there was a sun-set on the sandy background in it. Soon I was finished and grinning. Too bad it would be collected but I soon felt sand across my face and I smiled as I put my head on the desk and kept my eyes closed until I opened them slightly and smiled at the eyeball. I smiled and waved as I swirled my paper for it to see then flipping it over and writing in the next box.

'You don't have to finish, this is just to rule out the weak in informational gathering department . . . The tenth question is what really counts, what passes you or not' the eye eyed me as I waved to it and blew a small kiss before laying my head down after flipping the paper over the eye disappeared. I closed my eyes and waited for a lot of the people to leave. After a while Kankuro returned and the proctor asked for us to pay attention.

After Naruto's little shout out he wasn't scared the proctor smiled and bowed slightly.

"Congratulation, you've passed the first exam" As Temari and Sakura shouted out I turned to Gaara and waved.

"See, told you!" I whispered as Anko jumped through the window and I laughed and turned around.

I hate when someone calls me a Maggot. But I guess it wasn't her fault so I let it slip. As we filed out of the room Temari and Kankuro looked to me grinning.

"You saw this didn't you?"

"I told you, I know all the cheat codes to this!"

I got back to the hotel and they left me in my room as I instantly went out to the balcony and leaned on the railings with a sigh. If I was Psychic I had to play the part but how was I suppossed to win in the third preliminaries? I couldn't fight? Someone would have to fight twice and chouji was the easiest and I would still loose to him. If anyone I'd rather not fight Neji or Kabuto's stupid team-mates.

That's when I heard voices.

"She could be of real use" That was Baki.

"But she has no talent, all she can do is see the future and she is kind of quick" Kankuro growled.

"She has a good arm and her kicks aren't too bad" Temari added in.

"I mean, she could team up with Gaara and tell him exactly when someone was going to attack him and from where!" Baki. I blushed. They were debating wither to tell me about their sinister plan.

"Well lets see, if by the end of the second exam and she proves herself worth keeping her then we'll give her a spot in the plan, and I'll tell the Kazekage about it, if not then we'll just use her until she dies" They grunted in an agreement as I rolled my eyes. Why was I not surprised? I groaned as I slid myself onto the rail as they headed into their bedrooms. It had gotten late quickly. I saw the shadow of someone coming out onto the balcony.

"Hey Gaara" I whispered.

"Psychic" He mumbled as he leaned on the railing. I looked up to the small moon and smiled,

"It's really soothing isn't it? I mean, no matter what It'll be there when no one else may be" I laughed as I turned to him as he looked up. He knew what I was talking about.

"I would say we're alike but that would only be by a few factors" He looked at me from the side of his eye before looking up at the moon. "I mean, we were both treated like dirt, but it only took my mothers death for it to really kick in" I whispered. "But, I'm not a-" He cut me off.

"A real monster?" He questioned.

"No . . . I was about to say more open to others opinion . . . I mean everyone laughed at me in elementary school because I was always running to my mothers side like a cry-baby and when I got angry they would call me a monster and run away . . . But nothing rained on my Parade. When I told myself I would do something, I went for it. You, You took it more then I did." I laughed as he turned to me fully.

"What's funny?" He growled.

"Nothing, it's just . . . I guess that makes me stupid" He looked at me questioning. "Because only someone stupid wouldn't be hurt by names . . . You took one route while I stayed in my own little trail and used everything around my to cover the hurt that I never knew I had. I mean, Running is all I'm really go at and I'm not really that fast it's just I can keep running for long amounts of time and that's what helped me win. Everyone else would tire out and I would speed ahead. But you, You're extremely powerful and strong willed, you control what you want and don't let anyone get in your way . . . See, it might have been painful but your childhood wasn't for nothing" I explained as I sighed and looked back to the sky. "but I'm just rambling again"

The night went by slowly. Gaara standing there before hopping up beside me but left a foot or so between us as he stared. Soon I finally got tired and slipped into bed after putting my clothes in the wash. When I woke they were dry once more.

I got dressed and raced out the door with them and got to the forest. I sighed and rubbed my head as everyone was kind of freaked out. I told them I would join them once the Proctor got back and began to walk around. Soon a certain green spandex ninja found me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Liz" I smiled and turned grinning at him and stuck out my hand, "Nice to meet you Rock Lee!" He stared at my hand before grinning and shaking it vigorously. After releasing my hand I rubbed my shoulder which was still yelling at me for shaking his hand in the first place. I grinned sheepishly as Neji and Tenten followed suit.

"How did you know I was cheating off your paper yesterday?" Tenten whispered.

"I'm kind of Psychic, I have a eye for things" I laughed as she eyed me before shrugging it.

"So-"

"I know practically everything about you guys, Neji Hyugga part of the branch family and a genius at everything and believes fate is everything, Tenten kounochi who wants to be like the famous Tsunade and has advanced skills with weapons and extreme accuracy, and Rock Lee. . . Might Gai dress alike, Extreme Taijutsu skills but has not Genjutsu or Ninjutsu" I explained as Neji smirked and scoffed.

"Well, aren't you bright?"

"I might just be smarter then you!" and with that before he could catch me I flicked him across the temple and strode off proudly as I could tell Anko was arriving. I walked by then as she jumped out in front of the gates. I crossed my arms and copied Gaara and it took him a few minutes to see I was Mimicking him and he scowled as I smiled and let my hands dangle to my sides. Somehow this morning I had acquired a small scarf and was now folded neatly and almost un-noticeable in my Bra. My tank-top was a loose fit so you couldn't tell the inch more on me. As we signed the forms and went up to grab our scrolls and almost screamed with joy. We gathered up against a gate, I was so excited I didn't even realize the number. Not like it matters either way. I stood beside Gaara as I remembered the small mumbles from Kankuro about having to be in the forest with Gaara. I chuckled and Gaara, still with crossed arms, looked at me and glared slightly as I grinned and laughed more.

"I think someone spiked her" Temari laughed.

"No . . . I just laugh when I'm excited" I giggled as the gate slammed open and we burst into the forest. The trio got tired of having to wait a minute after every few minutes to wait for me for Gaara instantly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me behind him like a doll. I closed my eyes and covered my head with my arms and I continued to chant.

"I'm not flying, I'm running, I'm not flying-" Until Suddenly I was dropped and I screamed (Not loudly but more of a scared squeal) and fell to the ground. Landing on my butt I pulled myself to my feet and rubbed my rear end as I walked numbly up to the Trio and grinned. The idiot grass Ninjas with the needles. Temari looked to me,

"Well?"

"Gaara wins in the end" I whispered as she smirked.

"I knew it" She watched me as I turned to the bushes when they rattled. Kiba, Hinata, and shino. I heard the Bushes move slightly when they realized I was looking at them.

"What are you looking at?" kankuro muttered to me as I began to walk off in that direction as Gaara began to block the needles.

"Just keep watching Gaara! I'll be back!" I whispered and forced myself to dart quickly into the woods and before the trio of Kohanakagure could realize I was behind them.

"Boo!' I whispered as they fell back and I slapped a hand over Hinata's mouth so she wouldn't scream. "You guys need to run now unless you rather see a lot of blood! You won't get any scrolls here" I whispered as I looked at Hinata and she nodded. I smiled and lifted my hand and stepped from the bush as they raced off. I could hear the 'Thank you's from them as they flew off. I walked back and stood beside Temari and smirked cooly like them as Gaara lifted the men into the air. I looked away as he squashed them into bits. I shuttered. I wasn't afraid of blood like Tsunade but I hated seeing body parts. Reminds me too much of my mother and it hurts.

Soon Kankuro went and got their scroll

"Hey, we're in luck, they have the scroll we needed" He shouted as I began to walk up to Garaa when I remembered. This is where Kankuro tries to teach Gaara a lesson. My guess was right.

"I need more blood!"

"Listen to your older brother for once"

"Too bad I've never thought of you as my older brother" Gaara growled as I had enough boy fighting as I knew how to solve this. I snapped to their sides and pushed my arms at their necks and ripped Kankuro from Gaara.

"Kankuro, Shut up! Okay! Cool down, We don't need conflict right now if we're going to get to the tower which is only a few feet away! Now either shut up or I'll sew your mouth up right now and don't think I wont because I've had to make my own clothes before, and stitch up wounds. Stitching your mouth shut wont be a problem!" I snarled as he glared and whipped around in a huff. I could do it too, I had a sewing needle in one of the pockets ( I found out by sticking my hand in random pockets and I pricked my finger). I looked to Gaara,

"And Gaara, You need to cool down as well. We're near the tower and it's bad enough you slaughtered these idiots! And if I have too I'll carry your Gourd to the stupid tower until You cool down and you wont get it back until you do!" I snapped and pulled my hand from his neck and kept stern eyes on him as he glared at me.

"Does this girl have a death wish?" Temari whispered harshly to Kankuro.

"Well?" I whispered as he huffed and slammed out his hand and created the cork and stabbed it into the gourd. "Good" I whispered and turned to Kankuro and pointed a finger.

"Cool it!" Then looked at Gaara then marched ahead. They only walked behind me and I could hear Temari and Kankuro fussing.

"What the hell?" Kankuro growled

"Gaara would have killed me if I said that" Temari added in.

"Who does she think she is?" Kankuro growled again.

"She's good I have to Admit" I could see Temari smirking from the right side of my eye.

When we got into the tower I sighed. We had 3 to 4 days before anyone else would get here. Temari and Kankuro walked ahead as I looked to Gaara softly.

"You okay?" He glared at the camera before looking at me like I was stupid.

"Look, I'm sorry for that back there . . . I know you two are brothers and I should have let you two handle it but I have four brothers back home and I just got used to breaking up guy fights." I explained as he just walked past me as I caught up with him.

"Forgive me?" I whispered. He looked at me, "Please?" I pleaded with a puppy dog pout as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" I grinned.

"Yay" I whispered and skipped ahead.

Soon those days became boring and finally Naruto and his team entered and the second task was over. Preliminaries . . . . Gulp.

When I stood behind Gaara in the lines I couldn't help but try not to list off the curse words I knew. I hated using them but they're all that could describe what I was feeling. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the Hokage addressed the public.

"Seeing as we have an odd number one person will have to battle twice. . . Would any of the sound ninja like to volunteer? If you loose the first battle you will still get a chance to battle at the final competition, if you win the first then even if you loose the second you will still be going?"

"I will!" Dosu shouted as my eyes went wide eyed. I really hoped that someone else would get him but it was 80 percent chance it would me who got drawn with him. Plus get this. Since they put Liz in the scrambler and Dosu in there twice, Guess what the end result was?

Dosu and I went first, not Sasuke and the glasses guy. I gulped as my name laid on the screen. I really hate Bryce now. I stepped forward to the center as I watched Gaara walk up the steps with his siblings and Baki up to the top. Suddenly I saw Orochimaru and shuttered.

"Ready?" The proctor asked between coughs as I stopped him.

"Hold on" And everyone watched as I slipped the scarf from my bra and slipped it around my waist. It didn't make much difference but it might come in handy.

"Ready!"

"You may begin" Dosu smirk and charged at me.

"He's acting like a bull, which means he's charging at a fast Speed-" HE got close as I dived out of the way and scrambled to my feet as he pulled from the wall. "And which my best choice to fight is DEFENSE!" I cried out as I pushed my hands on his head and leaped over his body like a frog as he went head first into the ground. I heard chuckles from small amounts of the crowd. I looked to Temari and Kankuro laughing before turning to Dosu who got up with a glare. He shook his head and glared.

"Oh great, now he's going to use SOUND!" I cried out as He tried to punch me and I slammed myself to the ground before he got near me. Using my legs I kicked him hard in the arm and sent him flying in the air. "Think, Liz, Think? TaiJutsu . . . Okay . . ." I looked up and smirked. Rock lee style. I jumped and in a slightly modified kick I spun myself and used my leg and slammed it into his stomach but I snapped my scarf from my hip and wrapped it around him as I pulled back as My feet hit the ground and he went flying head first into the ground. I quickly wrapped it around my right wrist as I jumped and ran from Dosu as he got to his feet.

"Try this on girly!" He snarled.

It'll only hurt if I hear it! Genius!

I pulled something I would call a Amberly. I pulled my shirt up past my chin and pushed it into my ears as I felt the waves pass me. I knew my stomach would probably catch them so I got to a crouching position with my shirt over my head, my Bra clearly showing, and my stomach tucked it into my legs as I felt the ripples but they left just as I ripped my shirt down and did something I promised I would never do again. I stood up only to do a back bend. But I hooked my foot on Dosu's foot as he missed a punch at me and with a flip I threw him into the wall as I slowly stood and panted. Shaking my head slightly as I shivered and cracked my knuckles. He got back up and I groaned.

"STAY DOWN!" I whined as he came charging at me again. "Okay think . . . Loopty loop, that'll work!" I rambled as I spun from him and whipped out my scarf and close lined him some how with the scarf and turned around. "And with pressure point here, I can lift him three feet in the air!" I shouted as I slammed my heel into his lower back as I let go of the scarf for a second and he went flipping into the air. I grabbed the Scarf with two hands and waited. "And when he gets 3 inches close to me and survey says that's NOW" I shouted as I used the scarf as I web and caught him and using his force I Spun him around above my head then let go of one end of the Scarf as he went flying and into the ground. Finally he stayed down. I took a deep breath then rushed over and looked him in the face. He was breathing, just knocked to the point his muscles were at a reboot.

"And who says those medic classes weren't worth it?" I laughed as I threw my arms up and cheered. "YES!" I cried out before kneeled down and grabbing him by the upper arm. I know sooner or later he'll be killed by Gaara or eventually by Orochimaru himself so why not let him beat Chouji and have some pride before he dies? Well, I grabbed him and lifted him to his feet and let the Kin girl jump down and help him up as his muscles were slowly moving as normal. I smiled and looked to Gaara with a grin.

"The Winner is Liz!" The Proctor announced as I smiled and skipped from the arena. I could see Rock Lee's face, he was astounded I didn't even know his move and I had already modified it to my body type.

I walked up the stairs and right past Orochimaru and Dosu with a grin when Dosu stopped me with a arm.

"How did you do that?" He whispered.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"That? I mean, Beat me . . . You're moves were kind of Childish but you knew exactly my type of moves without seeing them, even in the classroom you barely even saw me and blocked my attack. . . You knew before I even attacked"

"What can I say? I'm Psychic when I comes to Battle and besides . . ." I looked up and glared at Orochimaru before looking down at him, "There are no secrets I don't already know" I whispered and grinned.

"Why did you help me up?"

"I'm a nice person when I want to be" I laughed and did something incredibly nice. I kissed him on the forehead. "But if you ever try those stupid sound moves on me again I'll rip your head from your neck so fast you won't be able to cry mercy!" I growled. "Got it?" I snarled and strode off with my nose in the air. I could see Orochimaru snickering. He was extremely funny but he was also extremely stupid.

I Suddenly felt sick. Not throw up sick but sadness sick. I turned and in the small hole in the wall was a restroom with two doors branching off. The one to the right was women and the left was men. However on both sides of the small hall was a giant dent in the wall. Someone made it into a small rock seat. It was high enough for two people to sleep on top of each other (Not going to think as to why) and long enough for an adult to lay down. I pulled myself into the small seat thing and closed my eyes and brought my knees to my chest and pulled my arms around it.

"What? No more spark" I jumped and turned and practically jumped to the back of the hole. There was Orochimaru smirking.

"No, I just felt tired" I whispered and looked to the side.

"If you can see so much you must see a lot of pain that isn't even yours?" He whispered sitting at the end as I pulled myself into the corner while he sat at his end. About a foot maybe more between my foot tip and his legs.

"I do, But you will fail!" I whispered as he smirked at me.

"Fail at what?"

"You don't fool me Orochimaru, You're stupid little dream of crushing the Leaf village will fail and you will loose something extremely important to you. Your plans will be crushed by those on your side! You are nothing but a traitor and that is who you have working for you . . . Traitors, Dosu, Kin, Zaku, Kabuto and those other idiots with large purple ropes around their bellies, they will fall to the power of a innocent boy, and I will stop at nothing to see it happens!" I snarled and snapped to my feet and began to walk when his hand grabbed my wrist and I whipped around and ripped from his grasp. "Don't you dare touch me!" I hissed.

"Now why would something so terrible happen?"

"Because you're a sadistic man, your skin is a sickening color and your tongue is extremely sickening, You're obsessed with snakes and completely Vile!" I snarled and stomped from the hall and pushed myself beside Gaara and sat down against the bars. He looked to me before looking to the screen and my eyes went wide. Oh No.

I forgot time went faster here and what would have taken hours only took a couple of minutes.

Gaara Verses Rock Lee. I stood and turned to Gaara.

"Please, he's not as weak as you think" I whispered, "You still win but don't kill him please" I whispered. He eyed me and found me completely serious before sand covered him and he was down in the pit. I went down on my knees and rested my head on the bars.

"Don't hurt him" I whispered, Tears instantly forming In my eyes as I watched them begin and my heart began to throb. "Don't hurt her" I whispered as I closed my eyes and could remember exactly what happened.

I was walking with Amberly down the street from school. I was a eighth grader and she was just getting into sixth. She was sweet and determined to show she was strong like me. She wanted to be, in Lee's words 'A fun a ninja' as I was to amberly. I was smart, athletic and strong emotional and strength wise too. She was extremely happy and always did what I said would help her be kind of like me. Well walking down the street my brothers popped out.

"_Who's your friend?" _Arthur asked and I would glare and pull Amberly to my side.

"_You stay out of my business!"_ I Snarled but Jim only got behind us and ripped Amberly from my arms. I glared and went to grab her back by Bryce, who is and always was taller then me by almost a foot and strong arms, and held me back as Jim and Arthur held Amberly as Matt walked out (He was 6 at the time) on his bike and just rode on by as I tried to wiggle from Bryces grip.

"_LET HER GO!"_ I screamed but Arthur only pulled out a knife.

"_Lets see what makes her like my sister!"_

"_DON'T YOU HURT YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!"_ I snarled as they smirked as tears came up in my eyes. I had been best friends with her since she was in fourth grade, now her in sixth grade. They smirked and before I could scream for help they stabbed her in the neck and dropped ehr to the ground. Me along with. I screamed out and for the first time I called them a curse word.

"_YOU ASS-HOLES!_" I screamed, tacking my own knife and stabbing Bryce in the sack, getting him directly. I punched Arthur across the face and knocked him into he fence and took the knife from Amberly's neck and threw it with almost deadly aim and hit Jim in the ass as I kneeled beside her and ripped off the arm of my hoodie and wrapped it around her neck. The neighbors had seen from the screaming to me kneeling before calling the police. My brothers were suspended from all sports for that year, and put under house arrest. Amberly didn't make it threw the night. Amberly was an orphan so she didn't have a big funeral. I was there when they buried her.

I stared out at Gaara with tears as Lee fought his hardest against Gaara.

"Do you love this Lee?" Temari whispered.

"No, I don't even know him . . . But he's exactly like my only friend Amberly and she's dead" I whispered as tears built up and Temari dropped it. Amberly like Kakashi but she was almost exactly like Lee, except her looks. Not to seem stupid, but up until now it hurt to see him but I tried to push it away. Suddenly there was a bang and everyone jumped up.

"GAARA!"

"LEE!"

Screams from both sides but as Gaara used his sand and got a hold of Lee he was about to crush him when the whole audience went into silence at a small yet loud scream.

"GAARA! PLEASE, DON'T HURT HIM!" He looked to me as I slid down the metal bars with tears all in my face. "PLEASE, DON'T HURT HIM! JUST PUT HIM DOWN!" I screamed out as everyone looked back and forth as Gaara went to continue with it but he only cracked and broke a few bones. Lee fell to the ground and fell unconscious as Gai jumped in. I cried against the bars as the pain in my heart increased and Gaara walked up to me and grabbed me by the arm and lifted me up.

"Why do you care for him?" But before anyone could stop me or him I pushed my face into his chest and grabbed his shirt.

"She's gone! Gaara, She's gone! The only one who cared and they killed her for the fun of it! Amberly's gone and I can't get her back!" I cried out into his chest. The whole stage was silent as Gai looked up to me.

"He's exactly like her, always wanting to prove he's strong, never giving up! Please . . . Don't hurt him" I cried as I pounded my fist on his chest slightly but stopped and fell to my knees. You know most guys would kneel down and hug me, or glare and kick me but Gaara kneeled down. He didn't hug me. He pulled my face up with his hand and studied my face for a second before letting it drop and standing but did nothing but put his hand out. I grabbed it and pulled myself up as the doctors pulled Lee away and Chouji was called out with Dosu.

After we were called down and told what was going down I pulled a number and guess who I got? Nope not Dosu. Shikamaru. But since Dosu was going to die I really didn't know who I was going to get. I cursed my unlucky number picking.

We got back to the hotel and we had a month to prepare but when we got there Gaara grabbed me by the upper arm and dragged me into the second room.

"Liz, We've decided-"

"I already know what you guys are up too" I whispered as I stood by Gaara who had released my arm.

"So you-"

"I know exactly what your doing . . ." I didn't want to ruin it for them, "But everything after it starts is blurry" I was lying but I was an excellent liar so they didn't know the difference. Actually I knew up to the point to after Gaara comes back to life without the Shukaku. I sighed as Baki nodded.

"Then I'll send word that you're helping us." I went to interject but I Guess it didn't matter.

"You won't betray us will you?" Kankuro snarled as I glared.

"You willing to find out?" I barked back as he inched away and shook his head, as I ripped from the room and into the room were we slept. I whipped open the balcony were the stars were just starting to get out from hiding. I grabbed a small blanket from the cupboard and stood on the balcony's rail before stuffing the blanket in my mouth and reaching up, grabbing a small edge of the roof and hoisted myself up into the air. I pushed my right foot up to my elbows and lifted myself up. Pushing myself forward onto the slightly flat yet rough roof I laid out the blanket and then wrapped it around my knees. I pulled my knees to my chin as I glared at the sky with tears in my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I was so mad I didn't even flinch when Gaara appeared next to me.

"Sitting" I hissed and pulled my knees closer and kept my eyes on the sky. He rolled his eyes and sat with his knees bent slightly and his arms crossed on top of his knees.

"Go away Gaara" I whispered harshly and pushed my face into my arms and looked to the right were as he sat on my left. He looked at me.

"I can sit here-"

"I don't care, just go away!" I growled. "I rather not speak to anyone right now" I growled.

"We don't have to say anything" He snapped and I turned to him and sat up straight.

"Fine then!" I snarled and crossed my legs and arms and stared up at the moon.

"Fine" He whispered and stared up and for a hour we were like that till I got fed up with being mad.

"Damnit Gaara, why can't you let me be angry" He arched a brow and huffed like it was the other way around. "Who am I kidding . . . I've never held a grudge and not going to start now" I whispered harshly.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara snapped as he looked to me.

"I don't know anymore! Whatever I do here won't matter because I'm not important! You are but I'm not!" I snarled. "I wasn't an original Character! I don't even want to go home now, it's not worth it anymore. Besides, no one wants me back there" I started in a growl but quieted down to a whisper. I sighed and closed my eyes tightly as I felt tears start to crowd my eyes. "What am I doing? All I've been doing is running around like I have my head chopped off" I cried out and banged my head against my knees.

"You need training. " I looked to him then down to the ground.

"And I know the crazy man to train me!" I smirked and looked to him and did another Liz thing. I grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him and jumped to the balcony. "THANK YOU GAARA!" I shouted before leaping down to another balcony before leaping to the ground and running off. I didn't look back because it would take me too long to get to the hospital.

I burst into the hospital, remembering exactly what room Lee was in from seeing the episodes about 3 times and racing past the nurses into Lee's room to find Gai there.

"Might Gai!" I shouted with excitement as he jumped up out of his sleep in the guest chair, Lee waking up and looking at me.

"Liz?" Lee groaned as I smiled and walked over,

"Hey, how are you?" I whispered and sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing? You barely know me" He whispered, his voice kind of rasp.

"Yea . . . But I know someone who was exactly like you, she was very precious to me like you are to Gai. . . Speaking of Gai!" I turned to the Jounnin staring at me.

"I wanted to ask you something" I smiled. "Will you train me, I mean, teach me as much as you can in a month so I'm not running around like a chicken without it's head" I laughed. He eyed me then grinned brightly.

"Of course"

What I was doing? I don't exactly know. But I needed to prove to Amberly that I was strong.


	4. Chapter 4

_Average everyday seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

We got up the next morning and I fixed my hair. I had cleaned my clothes and wore the same ones again. Temari had supplied me with a dress to sleep in and I barely slept but it didn't matter to me. I usually didn't sleep more then 3 to 5 hours. Actually most of the night I spent sitting on the Balcony studying my surroundings. Every once in a while I would see a shadow that was checking I was still there. Usually most people would break the silence but that's what I wanted right now.

Well, back to that morning. I got up and dressed quickly, pulled my hair back and was slightly thankful for the spiked ponytail. If someone tried to pull my hair either the spiked ponytail would stab them or the pearls (I learned quickly by Kankuro trying to touch them but then they attacked) spike out at the touch of someone else's hand. It took me two tries to master putting the Scrunchy in without hurting myself. There was a pattern that I quickly saw.

As we walked from the hotel Gaara some how walked beside me up ahead, I had my head held high but he just kind of click into place like a hair clip. No words were nessicary. I could see the confusion from his siblings in how I knew were to go but obviously I wasn't getting out of this without finishing the story line. I hated this. I mean I love this place but I hated knowing I was apart of something better off without me. We got into the building quickly and I somehow convinced them to punch the guys to let us up into the real room. When we got inside We sat in the middle were few people were. Soon people filled in and I smiled as gaara and friends gathered.

"Where are you going?" Temari laughed when I smiled evilly to her.

"Just going to go scope out the stupid dogs from the smart ones" I laughed as Kabuto got to them before I did. As I got there instantly everyone looked to me. Sakura had told them of me. Kabuto was already opening cards and when Sasuke asked for me Kabuto. Well I stepped out and smiled.

"Looking for me?" I laughed as Naruto looked at me then smiled.

"Hey, you're the girl who saved Konahamaru then yelled at us" Naruto instantly fell into a pout.

"Sorry, but you deserve it . . . So Kabuto, what you got on me huh?" He jumped slightly.

"You know my name?"

"She knows all our names somehow" Sakura laughed as I grinned.

"Yeap" I laughed and walked up to him, "And I know everyone's secrets too" I whispered in his ear as he went cold and looked to me. I knew that face. The, 'OMG! She knows I'm working for him' Face. I smirked and looked to the sound Ninja. It was only a few minutes before they attacked Kabuto and I was going to impress the slightly older yet just as cute Medic Ninja. I turned to the guys and smiled.

"What-"

"Shikamaru is you call me a Troublesome woman I'll slice your head off!" I snarled as the kids went wide eyed. They were taken a-back. I guess I wasn't that brilliant, I was trying to keep my cover. I eyed the Sound as they headed over.

Time to shine again. As Kabuto dodged the Kunai's and the smaller turtle like Ninja went to punch Kabuto I pressed my palms against the ground and spun around and slammed my foot into his palm as he was sent flying backwards and into the crowd. I looked up and glared at him,

"Just because he doesn't know you doesn't give you the right to injury him!" I snapped and huffed in anger as Naruto shivered. He remembered this from the other day as My eyes scanned the crowd and saw Lee's eyes wide open. Yea, so I kind of jacked his move and modified it to my body, but still. I grinned at Kabuto and laughed shyly.

"You okay?" I asked as he eyed me but laughed. I helped him up and then headed back into the crowd with Temari and Kankuro, plus cute and cuddly Gaara. Okay, so he's not so cuddly but can't you blame a girl?


	5. Chapter 5

_Average Everyday Seems Psycho_:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Part 5:

We were soon seated and I was in between two people I didn't know. I looked up and smirked as I saw metal. Tenten was a seat or two behind me, I looked down and right smack dab in front of me was Lee. I smirked for I had already answered three with ease when I remembered we didn't have to finish to win. I sat in my chair in a crouching manner. I had to stand to think clearly but if I couldn't, crouching was just as good.

I decided to have some fun.

'Stop Cheating Tenten for I see you . . . You too Lee!' I wrote in big letters as both him and Tenten jumped, I saw Lee turn slightly as I grinned and did a girly wave at him as he went wide eyed and shifted back to his seat and Tenten aimed for another person. I laid my head down and snickered in my arms. However something buzzed in my ear and I couldn't help myself.

"AHH! SHINO!" I cried out and fell from my chair. As the bug disappeared and I could see Shino chuckling to himself, minus the fact I knew his name and what he did. The Procter eyed me as I grinned and waved sheepishly. It was worth hitting the ground again. I slowly got up in my chair and flipped over the paper and began to doodle. I wasn't the best but I was pretty good. I began to doodle the Love sign. Then adding slight lines from it as it turned into the love sign inside an eye-ball (Gaara's third eye) and sand was spraying from it and there was a sun-set on the sandy background in it. Soon I was finished and grinning. Too bad it would be collected but I soon felt sand across my face and I smiled as I put my head on the desk and kept my eyes closed until I opened them slightly and smiled at the eyeball. I smiled and waved as I swirled my paper for it to see then flipping it over and writing in the next box.

'You don't have to finish, this is just to rule out the weak in informational gathering department . . . The tenth question is what really counts, what passes you or not' the eye eyed me as I waved to it and blew a small kiss before laying my head down after flipping the paper over the eye disappeared. I closed my eyes and waited for a lot of the people to leave. After a while Kankuro returned and the proctor asked for us to pay attention.

After Naruto's little shout out he wasn't scared the proctor smiled and bowed slightly.

"Congratulation, you've passed the first exam" As Temari and Sakura shouted out I turned to Gaara and waved.

"See, told you!" I whispered as Anko jumped through the window and I laughed and turned around.

I hate when someone calls me a Maggot. But I guess it wasn't her fault so I let it slip. As we filed out of the room Temari and Kankuro looked to me grinning.

"You saw this didn't you?"

"I told you, I know all the cheat codes to this!"

I got back to the hotel and they left me in my room as I instantly went out to the balcony and leaned on the railings with a sigh. If I was Psychic I had to play the part but how was I suppossed to win in the third preliminaries? I couldn't fight? Someone would have to fight twice and chouji was the easiest and I would still loose to him. If anyone I'd rather not fight Neji or Kabuto's stupid team-mates.

That's when I heard voices.

"She could be of real use" That was Baki.

"But she has no talent, all she can do is see the future and she is kind of quick" Kankuro growled.

"She has a good arm and her kicks aren't too bad" Temari added in.

"I mean, she could team up with Gaara and tell him exactly when someone was going to attack him and from where!" Baki. I blushed. They were debating wither to tell me about their sinister plan.

"Well lets see, if by the end of the second exam and she proves herself worth keeping her then we'll give her a spot in the plan, and I'll tell the Kazekage about it, if not then we'll just use her until she dies" They grunted in an agreement as I rolled my eyes. Why was I not surprised? I groaned as I slid myself onto the rail as they headed into their bedrooms. It had gotten late quickly. I saw the shadow of someone coming out onto the balcony.

"Hey Gaara" I whispered.

"Psychic" He mumbled as he leaned on the railing. I looked up to the small moon and smiled,

"It's really soothing isn't it? I mean, no matter what It'll be there when no one else may be" I laughed as I turned to him as he looked up. He knew what I was talking about.

"I would say we're alike but that would only be by a few factors" He looked at me from the side of his eye before looking up at the moon. "I mean, we were both treated like dirt, but it only took my mothers death for it to really kick in" I whispered. "But, I'm not a-" He cut me off.

"A real monster?" He questioned.

"No . . . I was about to say more open to others opinion . . . I mean everyone laughed at me in elementary school because I was always running to my mothers side like a cry-baby and when I got angry they would call me a monster and run away . . . But nothing rained on my Parade. When I told myself I would do something, I went for it. You, You took it more then I did." I laughed as he turned to me fully.

"What's funny?" He growled.

"Nothing, it's just . . . I guess that makes me stupid" He looked at me questioning. "Because only someone stupid wouldn't be hurt by names . . . You took one route while I stayed in my own little trail and used everything around my to cover the hurt that I never knew I had. I mean, Running is all I'm really go at and I'm not really that fast it's just I can keep running for long amounts of time and that's what helped me win. Everyone else would tire out and I would speed ahead. But you, You're extremely powerful and strong willed, you control what you want and don't let anyone get in your way . . . See, it might have been painful but your childhood wasn't for nothing" I explained as I sighed and looked back to the sky. "but I'm just rambling again"


	6. Chapter 6

_Average Everyday Seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Part 6:

The night went by slowly. Gaara standing there before hopping up beside me but left a foot or so between us as he stared. Soon I finally got tired and slipped into bed after putting my clothes in the wash. When I woke they were dry once more.

I got dressed and raced out the door with them and got to the forest. I sighed and rubbed my head as everyone was kind of freaked out. I told them I would join them once the Proctor got back and began to walk around. Soon a certain green spandex ninja found me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Liz" I smiled and turned grinning at him and stuck out my hand, "Nice to meet you Rock Lee!" He stared at my hand before grinning and shaking it vigorously. After releasing my hand I rubbed my shoulder which was still yelling at me for shaking his hand in the first place. I grinned sheepishly as Neji and Tenten followed suit.

"How did you know I was cheating off your paper yesterday?" Tenten whispered.

"I'm kind of Psychic, I have a eye for things" I laughed as she eyed me before shrugging it.

"So-"

"I know practically everything about you guys, Neji Hyugga part of the branch family and a genius at everything and believes fate is everything, Tenten kounochi who wants to be like the famous Tsunade and has advanced skills with weapons and extreme accuracy, and Rock Lee. . . Might Gai dress alike, Extreme Taijutsu skills but has not Genjutsu or Ninjutsu" I explained as Neji smirked and scoffed.

"Well, aren't you bright?"

"I might just be smarter then you!" and with that before he could catch me I flicked him across the temple and strode off proudly as I could tell Anko was arriving. I walked by then as she jumped out in front of the gates. I crossed my arms and copied Gaara and it took him a few minutes to see I was Mimicking him and he scowled as I smiled and let my hands dangle to my sides. Somehow this morning I had acquired a small scarf and was now folded neatly and almost un-noticeable in my Bra. My tank-top was a loose fit so you couldn't tell the inch more on me. As we signed the forms and went up to grab our scrolls and almost screamed with joy. We gathered up against a gate, I was so excited I didn't even realize the number. Not like it matters either way. I stood beside Gaara as I remembered the small mumbles from Kankuro about having to be in the forest with Gaara. I chuckled and Gaara, still with crossed arms, looked at me and glared slightly as I grinned and laughed more.

"I think someone spiked her" Temari laughed.

"No . . . I just laugh when I'm excited" I giggled as the gate slammed open and we burst into the forest. The trio got tired of having to wait a minute after every few minutes to wait for me for Gaara instantly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me behind him like a doll. I closed my eyes and covered my head with my arms and I continued to chant.

"I'm not flying, I'm running, I'm not flying-" Until Suddenly I was dropped and I screamed (Not loudly but more of a scared squeal) and fell to the ground. Landing on my butt I pulled myself to my feet and rubbed my rear end as I walked numbly up to the Trio and grinned. The idiot grass Ninjas with the needles. Temari looked to me,

"Well?"

"Gaara wins in the end" I whispered as she smirked.

"I knew it" She watched me as I turned to the bushes when they rattled. Kiba, Hinata, and shino. I heard the Bushes move slightly when they realized I was looking at them.

"What are you looking at?" kankuro muttered to me as I began to walk off in that direction as Gaara began to block the needles.

"Just keep watching Gaara! I'll be back!" I whispered and forced myself to dart quickly into the woods and before the trio of Kohanakagure could realize I was behind them.

"Boo!' I whispered as they fell back and I slapped a hand over Hinata's mouth so she wouldn't scream. "You guys need to run now unless you rather see a lot of blood! You won't get any scrolls here" I whispered as I looked at Hinata and she nodded. I smiled and lifted my hand and stepped from the bush as they raced off. I could hear the 'Thank you's from them as they flew off. I walked back and stood beside Temari and smirked cooly like them as Gaara lifted the men into the air. I looked away as he squashed them into bits. I shuttered. I wasn't afraid of blood like Tsunade but I hated seeing body parts. Reminds me too much of my mother and it hurts.

Soon Kankuro went and got their scroll

"Hey, we're in luck, they have the scroll we needed" He shouted as I began to walk up to Garaa when I remembered. This is where Kankuro tries to teach Gaara a lesson. My guess was right.

"I need more blood!"

"Listen to your older brother for once"

"Too bad I've never thought of you as my older brother" Gaara growled as I had enough boy fighting as I knew how to solve this. I snapped to their sides and pushed my arms at their necks and ripped Kankuro from Gaara.

"Kankuro, Shut up! Okay! Cool down, We don't need conflict right now if we're going to get to the tower which is only a few feet away! Now either shut up or I'll sew your mouth up right now and don't think I wont because I've had to make my own clothes before, and stitch up wounds. Stitching your mouth shut wont be a problem!" I snarled as he glared and whipped around in a huff. I could do it too, I had a sewing needle in one of the pockets ( I found out by sticking my hand in random pockets and I pricked my finger). I looked to Gaara,

"And Gaara, You need to cool down as well. We're near the tower and it's bad enough you slaughtered these idiots! And if I have too I'll carry your Gourd to the stupid tower until You cool down and you wont get it back until you do!" I snapped and pulled my hand from his neck and kept stern eyes on him as he glared at me.

"Does this girl have a death wish?" Temari whispered harshly to Kankuro.

"Well?" I whispered as he huffed and slammed out his hand and created the cork and stabbed it into the gourd. "Good" I whispered and turned to Kankuro and pointed a finger.

"Cool it!" Then looked at Gaara then marched ahead. They only walked behind me and I could hear Temari and Kankuro fussing.

"What the hell?" Kankuro growled

"Gaara would have killed me if I said that" Temari added in.

"Who does she think she is?" Kankuro growled again.

"She's good I have to Admit" I could see Temari smirking from the right side of my eye.

When we got into the tower I sighed. We had 3 to 4 days before anyone else would get here. Temari and Kankuro walked ahead as I looked to Gaara softly.

"You okay?" He glared at the camera before looking at me like I was stupid.

"Look, I'm sorry for that back there . . . I know you two are brothers and I should have let you two handle it but I have four brothers back home and I just got used to breaking up guy fights." I explained as he just walked past me as I caught up with him.

"Forgive me?" I whispered. He looked at me, "Please?" I pleaded with a puppy dog pout as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" I grinned.

"Yay" I whispered and skipped ahead.

Soon those days became boring and finally Naruto and his team entered and the second task was over. Preliminaries . . . . Gulp.


	7. Chapter 7

_Average Everyday seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Part 7:

When I stood behind Gaara in the lines I couldn't help but try not to list off the curse words I knew. I hated using them but they're all that could describe what I was feeling. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the Hokage addressed the public.

"Seeing as we have an odd number one person will have to battle twice. . . Would any of the sound ninja like to volunteer? If you loose the first battle you will still get a chance to battle at the final competition, if you win the first then even if you loose the second you will still be going?"

"I will!" Dosu shouted as my eyes went wide eyed. I really hoped that someone else would get him but it was 80 percent chance it would me who got drawn with him. Plus get this. Since they put Liz in the scrambler and Dosu in there twice, Guess what the end result was?

Dosu and I went first, not Sasuke and the glasses guy. I gulped as my name laid on the screen. I really hate Bryce now. I stepped forward to the center as I watched Gaara walk up the steps with his siblings and Baki up to the top. Suddenly I saw Orochimaru and shuttered.

"Ready?" The proctor asked between coughs as I stopped him.

"Hold on" And everyone watched as I slipped the scarf from my bra and slipped it around my waist. It didn't make much difference but it might come in handy.

"Ready!"

"You may begin" Dosu smirk and charged at me.

"He's acting like a bull, which means he's charging at a fast Speed-" HE got close as I dived out of the way and scrambled to my feet as he pulled from the wall. "And which my best choice to fight is DEFENSE!" I cried out as I pushed my hands on his head and leaped over his body like a frog as he went head first into the ground. I heard chuckles from small amounts of the crowd. I looked to Temari and Kankuro laughing before turning to Dosu who got up with a glare. He shook his head and glared.

"Oh great, now he's going to use SOUND!" I cried out as He tried to punch me and I slammed myself to the ground before he got near me. Using my legs I kicked him hard in the arm and sent him flying in the air. "Think, Liz, Think? TaiJutsu . . . Okay . . ." I looked up and smirked. Rock lee style. I jumped and in a slightly modified kick I spun myself and used my leg and slammed it into his stomach but I snapped my scarf from my hip and wrapped it around him as I pulled back as My feet hit the ground and he went flying head first into the ground. I quickly wrapped it around my right wrist as I jumped and ran from Dosu as he got to his feet.

"Try this on girly!" He snarled.

It'll only hurt if I hear it! Genius!

I pulled something I would call a Amberly. I pulled my shirt up past my chin and pushed it into my ears as I felt the waves pass me. I knew my stomach would probably catch them so I got to a crouching position with my shirt over my head, my Bra clearly showing, and my stomach tucked it into my legs as I felt the ripples but they left just as I ripped my shirt down and did something I promised I would never do again. I stood up only to do a back bend. But I hooked my foot on Dosu's foot as he missed a punch at me and with a flip I threw him into the wall as I slowly stood and panted. Shaking my head slightly as I shivered and cracked my knuckles. He got back up and I groaned.

"STAY DOWN!" I whined as he came charging at me again. "Okay think . . . Loopty loop, that'll work!" I rambled as I spun from him and whipped out my scarf and close lined him some how with the scarf and turned around. "And with pressure point here, I can lift him three feet in the air!" I shouted as I slammed my heel into his lower back as I let go of the scarf for a second and he went flipping into the air. I grabbed the Scarf with two hands and waited. "And when he gets 3 inches close to me and survey says that's NOW" I shouted as I used the scarf as I web and caught him and using his force I Spun him around above my head then let go of one end of the Scarf as he went flying and into the ground. Finally he stayed down. I took a deep breath then rushed over and looked him in the face. He was breathing, just knocked to the point his muscles were at a reboot.

"And who says those medic classes weren't worth it?" I laughed as I threw my arms up and cheered. "YES!" I cried out before kneeled down and grabbing him by the upper arm. I know sooner or later he'll be killed by Gaara or eventually by Orochimaru himself so why not let him beat Chouji and have some pride before he dies? Well, I grabbed him and lifted him to his feet and let the Kin girl jump down and help him up as his muscles were slowly moving as normal. I smiled and looked to Gaara with a grin.

"The Winner is Liz!" The Proctor announced as I smiled and skipped from the arena. I could see Rock Lee's face, he was astounded I didn't even know his move and I had already modified it to my body type.

I walked up the stairs and right past Orochimaru and Dosu with a grin when Dosu stopped me with a arm.

"How did you do that?" He whispered.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"That? I mean, Beat me . . . You're moves were kind of Childish but you knew exactly my type of moves without seeing them, even in the classroom you barely even saw me and blocked my attack. . . You knew before I even attacked"

"What can I say? I'm Psychic when I comes to Battle and besides . . ." I looked up and glared at Orochimaru before looking down at him, "There are no secrets I don't already know" I whispered and grinned.

"Why did you help me up?"

"I'm a nice person when I want to be" I laughed and did something incredibly nice. I kissed him on the forehead. "But if you ever try those stupid sound moves on me again I'll rip your head from your neck so fast you won't be able to cry mercy!" I growled. "Got it?" I snarled and strode off with my nose in the air. I could see Orochimaru snickering. He was extremely funny but he was also extremely stupid.

I Suddenly felt sick. Not throw up sick but sadness sick. I turned and in the small hole in the wall was a restroom with two doors branching off. The one to the right was women and the left was men. However on both sides of the small hall was a giant dent in the wall. Someone made it into a small rock seat. It was high enough for two people to sleep on top of each other (Not going to think as to why) and long enough for an adult to lay down. I pulled myself into the small seat thing and closed my eyes and brought my knees to my chest and pulled my arms around it.

"What? No more spark" I jumped and turned and practically jumped to the back of the hole. There was Orochimaru smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

_Average Everyday seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Part 8: Yes this is all one big chapter split up! Yay!

"No, I just felt tired" I whispered and looked to the side.

"If you can see so much you must see a lot of pain that isn't even yours?" He whispered sitting at the end as I pulled myself into the corner while he sat at his end. About a foot maybe more between my foot tip and his legs.

"I do, But you will fail!" I whispered as he smirked at me.

"Fail at what?"

"You don't fool me Orochimaru, You're stupid little dream of crushing the Leaf village will fail and you will loose something extremely important to you. Your plans will be crushed by those on your side! You are nothing but a traitor and that is who you have working for you . . . Traitors, Dosu, Kin, Zaku, Kabuto and those other idiots with large purple ropes around their bellies, they will fall to the power of a innocent boy, and I will stop at nothing to see it happens!" I snarled and snapped to my feet and began to walk when his hand grabbed my wrist and I whipped around and ripped from his grasp. "Don't you dare touch me!" I hissed.

"Now why would something so terrible happen?"

"Because you're a sadistic man, your skin is a sickening color and your tongue is extremely sickening, You're obsessed with snakes and completely Vile!" I snarled and stomped from the hall and pushed myself beside Gaara and sat down against the bars. He looked to me before looking to the screen and my eyes went wide. Oh No.

I forgot time went faster here and what would have taken hours only took a couple of minutes.

Gaara Verses Rock Lee. I stood and turned to Gaara.

"Please, he's not as weak as you think" I whispered, "You still win but don't kill him please" I whispered. He eyed me and found me completely serious before sand covered him and he was down in the pit. I went down on my knees and rested my head on the bars.

"Don't hurt him" I whispered, Tears instantly forming In my eyes as I watched them begin and my heart began to throb. "Don't hurt her" I whispered as I closed my eyes and could remember exactly what happened.

I was walking with Amberly down the street from school. I was a eighth grader and she was just getting into sixth. She was sweet and determined to show she was strong like me. She wanted to be, in Lee's words 'A fun a ninja' as I was to amberly. I was smart, athletic and strong emotional and strength wise too. She was extremely happy and always did what I said would help her be kind of like me. Well walking down the street my brothers popped out.

"_Who's your friend?" _Arthur asked and I would glare and pull Amberly to my side.

"_You stay out of my business!"_ I Snarled but Jim only got behind us and ripped Amberly from my arms. I glared and went to grab her back by Bryce, who is and always was taller then me by almost a foot and strong arms, and held me back as Jim and Arthur held Amberly as Matt walked out (He was 6 at the time) on his bike and just rode on by as I tried to wiggle from Bryces grip.

"_LET HER GO!"_ I screamed but Arthur only pulled out a knife.

"_Lets see what makes her like my sister!"_

"_DON'T YOU HURT YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!"_ I snarled as they smirked as tears came up in my eyes. I had been best friends with her since she was in fourth grade, now her in sixth grade. They smirked and before I could scream for help they stabbed her in the neck and dropped ehr to the ground. Me along with. I screamed out and for the first time I called them a curse word.

"_YOU ASS-HOLES!_" I screamed, tacking my own knife and stabbing Bryce in the sack, getting him directly. I punched Arthur across the face and knocked him into he fence and took the knife from Amberly's neck and threw it with almost deadly aim and hit Jim in the ass as I kneeled beside her and ripped off the arm of my hoodie and wrapped it around her neck. The neighbors had seen from the screaming to me kneeling before calling the police. My brothers were suspended from all sports for that year, and put under house arrest. Amberly didn't make it threw the night. Amberly was an orphan so she didn't have a big funeral. I was there when they buried her.

I stared out at Gaara with tears as Lee fought his hardest against Gaara.

"Do you love this Lee?" Temari whispered.

"No, I don't even know him . . . But he's exactly like my only friend Amberly and she's dead" I whispered as tears built up and Temari dropped it. Amberly like Kakashi but she was almost exactly like Lee, except her looks. Not to seem stupid, but up until now it hurt to see him but I tried to push it away. Suddenly there was a bang and everyone jumped up.

"GAARA!"

"LEE!"

Screams from both sides but as Gaara used his sand and got a hold of Lee he was about to crush him when the whole audience went into silence at a small yet loud scream.

"GAARA! PLEASE, DON'T HURT HIM!" He looked to me as I slid down the metal bars with tears all in my face. "PLEASE, DON'T HURT HIM! JUST PUT HIM DOWN!" I screamed out as everyone looked back and forth as Gaara went to continue with it but he only cracked and broke a few bones. Lee fell to the ground and fell unconscious as Gai jumped in. I cried against the bars as the pain in my heart increased and Gaara walked up to me and grabbed me by the arm and lifted me up.

"Why do you care for him?" But before anyone could stop me or him I pushed my face into his chest and grabbed his shirt.

"She's gone! Gaara, She's gone! The only one who cared and they killed her for the fun of it! Amberly's gone and I can't get her back!" I cried out into his chest. The whole stage was silent as Gai looked up to me.

"He's exactly like her, always wanting to prove he's strong, never giving up! Please . . . Don't hurt him" I cried as I pounded my fist on his chest slightly but stopped and fell to my knees. You know most guys would kneel down and hug me, or glare and kick me but Gaara kneeled down. He didn't hug me. He pulled my face up with his hand and studied my face for a second before letting it drop and standing but did nothing but put his hand out. I grabbed it and pulled myself up as the doctors pulled Lee away and Chouji was called out with Dosu.


	9. Chapter 9:Part of whatever

_Average Everyday seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 9: Part/Chapter, What does it matter

After we were called down and told what was going down I pulled a number and guess who I got? Nope not Dosu. Shikamaru. But since Dosu was going to die I really didn't know who I was going to get. I cursed my unlucky number picking.

We got back to the hotel and we had a month to prepare but when we got there Gaara grabbed me by the upper arm and dragged me into the second room.

"Liz, We've decided-"

"I already know what you guys are up too" I whispered as I stood by Gaara who had released my arm.

"So you-"

"I know exactly what your doing . . ." I didn't want to ruin it for them, "But everything after it starts is blurry" I was lying but I was an excellent liar so they didn't know the difference. Actually I knew up to the point to after Gaara comes back to life without the Shukaku. I sighed as Baki nodded.

"Then I'll send word that you're helping us." I went to interject but I Guess it didn't matter.

"You won't betray us will you?" Kankuro snarled as I glared.

"You willing to find out?" I barked back as he inched away and shook his head, as I ripped from the room and into the room were we slept. I whipped open the balcony were the stars were just starting to get out from hiding. I grabbed a small blanket from the cupboard and stood on the balcony's rail before stuffing the blanket in my mouth and reaching up, grabbing a small edge of the roof and hoisted myself up into the air. I pushed my right foot up to my elbows and lifted myself up. Pushing myself forward onto the slightly flat yet rough roof I laid out the blanket and then wrapped it around my knees. I pulled my knees to my chin as I glared at the sky with tears in my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I was so mad I didn't even flinch when Gaara appeared next to me.

"Sitting" I hissed and pulled my knees closer and kept my eyes on the sky. He rolled his eyes and sat with his knees bent slightly and his arms crossed on top of his knees.

"Go away Gaara" I whispered harshly and pushed my face into my arms and looked to the right were as he sat on my left. He looked at me.

"I can sit here-"

"I don't care, just go away!" I growled. "I rather not speak to anyone right now" I growled.

"We don't have to say anything" He snapped and I turned to him and sat up straight.

"Fine then!" I snarled and crossed my legs and arms and stared up at the moon.

"Fine" He whispered and stared up and for a hour we were like that till I got fed up with being mad.

"Damnit Gaara, why can't you let me be angry" He arched a brow and huffed like it was the other way around. "Who am I kidding . . . I've never held a grudge and not going to start now" I whispered harshly.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara snapped as he looked to me.

"I don't know anymore! Whatever I do here won't matter because I'm not important! You are but I'm not!" I snarled. "I wasn't an original Character! I don't even want to go home now, it's not worth it anymore. Besides, no one wants me back there" I started in a growl but quieted down to a whisper. I sighed and closed my eyes tightly as I felt tears start to crowd my eyes. "What am I doing? All I've been doing is running around like I have my head chopped off" I cried out and banged my head against my knees.

"You need training. " I looked to him then down to the ground.

"And I know the crazy man to train me!" I smirked and looked to him and did another Liz thing. I grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him and jumped to the balcony. "THANK YOU GAARA!" I shouted before leaping down to another balcony before leaping to the ground and running off. I didn't look back because it would take me too long to get to the hospital.

I burst into the hospital, remembering exactly what room Lee was in from seeing the episodes about 3 times and racing past the nurses into Lee's room to find Gai there.


	10. Chapter 10:Train me happy

_Average Everyday seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 10: Train me happy

"Might Gai!" I shouted with excitement as he jumped up out of his sleep in the guest chair, Lee waking up and looking at me.

"Liz?" Lee groaned as I smiled and walked over,

"Hey, how are you?" I whispered and sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing? You barely know me" He whispered, his voice kind of rasp.

"Yea . . . But I know someone who was exactly like you, she was very precious to me like you are to Gai. . . Speaking of Gai!" I turned to the Jounnin staring at me.

"I wanted to ask you something" I smiled. "Will you train me, I mean, teach me as much as you can in a month so I'm not running around like a chicken without it's head" I laughed. He eyed me then grinned brightly.

"Of course"

What I was doing? I don't exactly know. But I needed to prove to Amberly that I was strong. No. I was going to Prove to the whole world what they were missing!

That day when I got up I pulled on something that was on the floor. It was a pair of pants in my size and a big shirt. Like someone with Muscles wore it. That's when my eyes widened and I squealed with joy and ripped it on without any thought to the others asleep in the room. Temari and Kankuro woke up, Baki was already awake but slightly trying to go back to sleep when all three watched me dress and look up on the roof were it was still kind of Dark.

"SABAKU NO GAARA! I HOPE YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU FOR THIS!" I shouted before rushing and grabbing my sandals and ran without even thinking what I had said. It didn't register to me someone else but me would take this differently. I ran outside and Waved to the group watching me run off towards the forest where Gai agreed to train me if I helped Lee. He liked my science to the things and thought it would help Lee. Well when I turned I waved the most to Gaara up on the roof.

I ran as quick as I could through the trees until I hit, literally, the training site. They had poles up and both Gai and Rock Lee jumped when they heard the thud. I was on such a high that Gaara had given me some of his clothes to wear I didn't see the pole and ran straight into it. They both Laughed. I did too. Who wouldn't

"Well now that I'm back on the earth let's start!" I announced and ran over and Gai looked at my un-usual outfit for a girl. Guy pants held by my belt with millions of pockets, and a shirt I had tied back against my skin.

"What are you wearing?" Lee asked eyeing my over.

"Gaara's clothes" I stated proudly then fell when I realized the weird statement that made "He gave me them to wear, their clean!" I stated as Lee laughed. He was on crutches and would be for a week or two but was recovering quiet fast.

"Well to work!" I stated as Gai laughed and nodded.

First was a practice against Gai himself, to see where I needed help. But to tell anyone the truth, I needed help every-where. I took a deep breath then stood my self in a slightly crouched position. He came at me with speed and my first thought was to move aside and trip him. I took a step at the last second, falling to the ground but putting out my hands and catching myself as I swung my feet around. Gai saw this and jumped over me as I got back up to my feet and saw him running for me.

"Fast speed, lots of force . . . Not head first so best chance is LEAP FROG!" I shouted as I jumped up, pushed my hands on Gai's head and before he could grab them I flipped over him and landed and slammed my heel into his back as my hands hit the ground as he went stumbling forward. I growled as it wasn't powerful enough as it was on Dosu. Well Dosu was smaller and less heavy too. I spin around on my hands and pushed off the ground and landed on my feet as he smiled at me.

"You're good but you shout out your attacks!"

"Yea, I do that a lot, bad Habit" I laughed as he came running over and I went running back but at the last second I dropped to the ground and once more did a back bend but I grabbed his ankles with my own and flung him with his own force over my body as I flipped with him and got to my feet and jumped like in a jump rope, over his body and did the splits as he jumped up and went to grab me. I could go to the ground. I lay on my belly as he went to kick me and I slid my legs straight but he had me pinned.

"Should have seen that!" I growled. "In fact I did! Why I didn't listen, I don't know!" I growled. It was a Gai thing to do, and I saw it running threw my mind, why I didn't I heed my own warning? I don't know. Like you probably I'm not the smartest Person.

"Liz-Chan, You are extraordinary but you have to kind of . . . How do I say this?"

"Not push myself into corners?" I laughed as Lee giggled kind of.

"Not that but . . . Your antics are kind of Childish"

"Ohh, Yay!" I laughed and got to my feet.

That night I got back to the hotel and Temari was eyeing me slightly then sighed.

"Liz-Chan?"

Was that name contagous? Did everyone have a secret meeting while I was asleep and decide.

'Hey, lets call her Liz-chan?'

"Yes?" I asked as I sat down and pulled my belt off.

"I . . . I kind of got a tear in one of my dresses . . . You said you could sew" She began to snciker at Kankuro who glared and began to tinker with his Puppet again. I laughed as I walked to her as she handed it over and I took it and eyed the hole.

"It's on the seem, It'll be easy to fix and without any notice to it too" I smiled as She grinned childishly and nodded as I got to the bed and crossed my legs Indian style when I realized we were missing a grumpy red head.

"Where's Gaara?" I asked and turned to them.

"I don't know, an hour after you left he kind of just left into the town. . . He seemed in a daze and we followed him and that's where I got the rip. I got it snapped on some kind of hook trying to hide from him" She smiled and I laughed and nodded when the door opened and slammed. I turned my head and grinned.

"Ahh! There he is!" I laughed as He huffed and sat in a chair on the other side of the room as I pulled out my Needle and began to stitch up Temari's dress.

"Wait, You can actually know how to sew?" Kankuro blurted out as I glared at him.

"DUH!" I snarled as I tightened the stitches and began to do the second stitch to make sure they would stay.

"Like I said, I bought cloth because buying clothes was expensive and no one was going to buy me anything so for Christmas the only thing I got was Cloth. . . My mom taught me how to sew" I explained with a smile as I finished and tied the knot as close to the cloth as I could and then tied it over and over until it was still small but unable to be torn. I cut the string and and put my needle carefully back in the pocket along with the string. I handed back the dress to Temari who looked at it and laughed.

"Oh my god, you can't see the hole"

"Told you!" I stated proudly.


	11. Chapter 11:Hello Mr Ant

_Average Everyday seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 11: Hello Mr. ant, I blow kisses

The night began to tear on and like always in my life I couldn't sleep. I slipped outside and like I had the day before. I pulled myself up onto the roof but a soft sand slowly lifted me up further on the roof and put me beside him. For an hour we sat in silence as I stared at the moon with a giant smile.

"Thanks for the clothes, It meant a lot knowing you'd give me some clothes to wear" He eyed me.

"Clothes?"

"Well, It means you care about what I wear" I laughed, "Or you just rather not see me wear the same thing everyday" I whispered and nudged him slightly. He shrugged as I continued to smile.

"Well I think it's sweet" I laughed. For another few minutes it was silent when I yawned but I wasn't going to bed just yet. It was only 2 in the morning. I began to blink and fade away and before I knew it I was asleep. But no, I didn't sleep sitting up! No! Guess who was right beside me? Hmm? Any guess?

Ohh yea, the Sandman himself. I fell into his Lap and he practically jumped but he relaxed and just let me lay my head on his until he got kind of . . . Skiddish I guess. I don't know what Happened but I woke up and I felt a hand under my back and I jumped up to sit up and genius I am. When I jump, I went 2 inches off the ground. Guess what Happens when your on a slanted roof and you go into the air then land off balance? Hmm? Anyone see a pattern here?

Stupid gravity but I have to say it.

Fuck you Gravity.

One day I'll find you and personally punch you in the face then whack you upside the head with a really long wood spike. HA! That'll work.

But back to me falling.

"OH MY GOD, GROUND!" I screamed and the instant I would have face planted and probably broken my nose something had me by the waist as I was practically sniffing the dirt. I was staring into the face of a terrified ant.

"Hello, mister ant" And I swear to god he said, 'Nice to meet you Liz, Wonderful night isn't it?'

Of course no one will ever believe me but I just had to put it out there.

Well The sand slowly lifted me up onto the balcony as I looked up and waved to Gaara. Once the Chunnin exams were over I was going to marry this kid just so he's with me when I go all clumsy again. Stupid me, my thoughts didn't exactly stay in my head.

"Ohh god Gaara, I think I love you more every time you save me" I laughed and walked inside.

Stupid, Stupid, stupid. I really gotta sew my own mouth shut.

Really gotta fix that.

I went to sleep in my clothes and washed Gaara's. When I fell asleep I felt a presence at my side but I was too tired to wake up. Beside they were hurting me. In fact they stayed a small few inches from me but their smell was extraordinary to me. I wanted them to come closer but I was too tired to say anything.

I woke up and quickly dressed without a noise but as I slipped his shirt on me there was not a smell of laundry. It smelt of him. It wasn't the same shirt! I looked at the shirt and found it a red color this time. Same pants, different shirt. He was wearing it last night. I smelt it. He changed into a clean shirt, just to wear it just to let me wear it so I could smell like him all day. I looked out the window and found him standing at the Balcony. I once again, Did something stupid.

What is wrong with me?

I need to be shot.

WAIT. Don't! Kidding!

I went outside and pushed myself up on the railing with a smile at him.

"You think you're pretty sly huh?" I whispered as he looked at me.

"You just want me to smell like you . . . well actually I enjoy it but still" I whispered.

"You said you liked wearing my clothes" He whispered as I smiled and scooted closer and looked him in the face.

"Gaara . . . How about tomorrow, we go out and just walk?" I whispered as he eyed me from the side of his eye. "What?"

"A walk?" He mocked.

"You got a better Idea?" I growled.

Gaara only laughed. I've never heard him laugh. It was more of a chuckle but it was soothing and soft. I smiled then slid around do my back was facing him.

"Well you decide then genius boy! I have practice" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. He looked like he was about to grab it and yank it from my mouth but I just grinned and jumped to a lower balcony then jumped to the ground and waved but stopped and looked up at him and blew a kiss. It was extremely childish and I could see his reaction clearly. If he could blush it would be a slightly tint of pink. He watched me like I had done something as bad as Flashing him and I didn't have a bra on, but the way his eyes followed me he liked the air kiss.


	12. Chapter 12:Prove them Wrong

_Average Everyday seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 12: Prove them wrong

I reached the training sigh and Lee was the only one there.

"Gai-Sensei will be here soon, he had some sensei thing to do" Lee explained as we got to work on my kicks. We each got a pole and he showed me some of the better styles. First we started on frontal and got all the way and spin kicks when Gai came running, panting and wheezing as Kakashi raced after him and almost fell over.

"Come on Gai! I've ran long distances then that!" I laughed as Kakashi looked at me.

"You weren't kidding!" He stated as I looked to them and pulled my foot from the wooden pole and found my dents almost as hard as Lee's. But this was him with a slightly fractured bone.

"What?" I whispered eyeing it then turning to them. They laughed.

"Not that . . ."

"What then?"

"You don't have Jutsu, like Lee" I looked at them then rolled my eyes.

"Uhh, DUH!" I laughed as Lee looked to me.

"Wait, how did you know?' Lee asked

"Her Chakra lines as cut off like yours Lee, but hers are releasing small amounts here and there so she could probably use chakra at her foot to burst in speed but that's probably it" I eyed them.

"So . . . You two ran over here as fast as you could just to tell me this?"

"No . . . I wanted Kakashi to release your chakra walls so that you could be an average Ninja" I eyed them.

"Wait . . . I could be a Ninja?"

"But there's a problem, you obviously know of Naruto, and the-"

"The Kyuubi, yea I know" I mocked with my hands on my hips.

"Well, the Kyuubi is like an extra Chakra pack but the only way for you to keep a steady flow of Chakra sense somehow your lines are irregular and different from an average person in Kohana you will need a Chakra pack to keep you from dying from Chakra flats" I went wide eyed.

"Well can't I just stay the way I am? I can live with just sudden burst of Speed!"

"No, at this point if you use any Chakra your walls will burst and shatter your lines with the flood of Chakra and pressure . . . You'll die on the spot" I winced at the word. Dying. I fell to my knees with tears.

"So I have to have something-"

"You need a spirit like Naruto" Kakashi finished.

And Gaara.

No!

No! I can't do this! I can't be irregular. I have to be an average Ninja who can't do Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. No!

"No . . ." I whisper.

"It's not so bad-"

"It's not that, I just can't deal with this. I . . . I can't go through with it, I only have a month to make myself able to prove I am Strong . . . I won't be ready in time!" I cried. Tears began to build up in my eyes. "No! And besides it's a 50/50 chance I'll die because of my age!" I snarled as I swatted Lee's helping hand.

"It won't be as strong as the Kyuubi! Besides, the more time we waste the closer to death you get. It will take three days, one for the transfer and two for you to recover" Kakashi added. "Besides, it's more like 80/20 percent chance you'll live!" I got to my feet and glared.

"DO I LOOK LIKE SOME DAMN TEST SUBJECT TO YOU! DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO WILL JUST BE OKEY DOKIE WHILE YOU TINKER WITH HER ORGANS TO PUT SOMETHING EVIL IN HER AND MAKE HER A REAL FREAKING MONSTER!" I cried out and pushed past them.

"LIZ-CHAN!"

"Liz! Wait, please reconsider!" Kakashi called out as I continued to run threw the forest with tears falling down my eyes and everything was blurry but it didn't matter. I Continued to run even though Gai caught up I pushed him away and continued to run from them. I wanted to go to the hotel but I couldn't. I couldn't push myself enough to lay my problems on Temari or even Kankuro. I pushed past the Hotel and onto the cliff where there was a long cliff off then the Hokage's faces. They saw me but every time they tried I'd glare at them and snap. I sat on the ground with my knees to my forehead as the day got late. Soon it turned to dinner time and my stomach was slightly growling but soon it shut up when I sniffed about six times. Tears still falling down as the hours I spent sitting there didn't feel like hours. Soon I felt sand crawling up my skin and all around me.

"Go away Gaara!" I cried out and grabbed the railing and tried to keep from following his disk of sand.


	13. Chapter 13:Bratz not for me

Average Everyday seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 13: Bratz not for me

"You'll die out here"

"I'm going to die either way apparently" I cried out as the sand dropped me and he walked up closer to me. I swatted at his head as I laid against the bar before he growled and grabbed me by the upper arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He snapped as my eyes widened. "You're being a brat!"

I blinked once.

Twice.

Wait! Did Sabaku No Gaara just call me a Brat?

"What?" I growled.

"Your being stubborn and selfish now go back to the hotel!" He snarled.

"Why do you care!"

"I shouldn't"

"Then don't!" I snapped as he glared and pulled me with him. "Gaara let go of me!"

"Then tell me what you're crying for" He growled and let go as I fell to the ground.

"It's none of your damn business!" Geez. When did I get so . . . . Oh God. "Damnit! I am being a brat" I growled and closed my eyes before getting up and sighing. "You really want to know?"

"It would help"

"They, Kakashi and Gai, They told me that if I didn't get a spirit like you and Naruto my chakra lines would snap or something and I would die and I don't want to die but I don't want to be a monster-" He glared

"Like me?"

"No . . . Like me" I whispered he blinked and looked taken aback. "Look at me Gaara! I'm rude and Obnoxious, I'm snapping at people and crying my eyes out because I didn't want to be like that but I ended up being my worst fear. . . I never wanted to be a monster or a freak or a demon child like everyone calls me. I've always told myself I'd prove them wrong, well it turns out their right" I Whispered and shook my head. "Why was I acting so stupid. I am what they call me, why fight it . . . I mean, I never saw it but I can be a monster and . . . I finally snapped" I added as I looked to Gaara who was facing me fully.

"So?"

"So . . . I'm going to tell Kakashi to start operations tomorrow, and for three days I'll be out like a stone . . . And, I'll be an average Ninja . . . Slightly" I smiled and looked at him.

"You don't have to say much to mean a lot do you?" I mocked as he shrugged.

"I'm good"

"Too good, Damnit Gaara, never go into Psychology! You'll be the envy of everyone else" I smiled and pulled his cheeks in mine and kissed him for the . . . Third? Fourth? Time? "You're too much" I mocked and leaving him there to stand I ran off for the Hotel to get a good nights sleep before having to go through hell.


	14. Chapter 14: Got bull?

_Average Everyday seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 14: Got Bull?

I got up that morning and got into my tank-top and my pants, making sure everything was clean before even pulling my hair up. I looked around and made sure I was ready to go before leaving with only a note saying I might not be back for three or so days, if they were wondering to ask Gaara. I knew they rather wait for me to come back then ask Gaara. I got to the campsite and saw Gai and Lee talking with Kakashi as I came walking up to them.

"Fine, I'll do it" I whispered as they looked at me.

"You will?"

"Yea" I added as Kakashi nodded and had me follow him. I sighed as we got into a hospital and he sat me down on a small table. Then in a flash of light a small old pot was pulled up from the cellar.

"So . . .If I can ask-?"

"No, you're not getting the Kyuubi . . . But the Tou" I looked at him.

"He is the more gentle of the seven tailed demons. . ."

"And what will be the side effects?" not even going to mention death, don't mention death please, if you say death I'll flip.

"He comes with a small power, nothing special but there is one thing . . . You have to sleep at least 5 hours or else you'll become weakened easily" I groaned. 5 hours? I usually get 4 if I'm lucky. I don't usually need more then that.

"Now close your eyes" He whispered as he locked the doors and pulled the pot over to me as I sighed and took a deep breath in then let it out as I closed my eyes and before I knew it I felt something slipping through my belly and it began to burn. I began to cry but not from the hurt but the memories that I began to see.

Fires and ashes

People screaming.

Clowns.

Don't ask.

Memories of horrible times flashed by and merged with my own like it was apart of me. Soon I felt the burning increase and a voice that was rough and hoarse but soft inside my head.

"Sleep child" my eyes felt heavier by the second (even though their closed) and I felt myself yawn as I slipped from consciousness.

I wasn't awake for all of this but I'm going to tell it because apparently the Tou is very afraid of being alone and was somehow 'Watching' everything going on and now I have memories of what happened but nothing about me doing anything.

Well Kakashi finished and somehow got me in a bridal style to run with me to the hotel. Temari and Kankuro glared at him while he explained what had happened and why. Temari only could hear so much so she pushed him aside and pulled the covers up to my chest were I lay spread out against the pillow.

"Hush, she'll wake" She growled.

Well after Kakashi left they left to tell Baki what happened and for 3 minutes Tou was shivering and I was trembling apparently so when a little red head popped his head in it looked like I was having seizures. Well he was instantly by my side and sitting beside me and both I and the Tou quit. Yea that's right I put I first instead of Tou. Because this was my body first!


	15. Chapter 15:Three days Dead

_Average Everyday seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 15: three days dead

Well Gaara did a peculiar thing. He laid down beside me, facing me, and slipped beneath the covers like a child in their mothers bed and put his face a few inches from mine and just laid there. Soon his hand was brushing hair from my face and I could remember Tou's voice.

"So this is the Gaara from your memory, he's quiet the charmer isn't he? Hmmm? He certainly wants to make sure you're fine, HMMMM!" He had a rough voice but when he 'Hmm'ed he kind of had a girly laugh. Well not only did Gaara lay beside me for hours just laying there and watching me but after an hour he took my cold hand from the pillow and put his cheek against it to warm it up.

"Awe, what a cutie" the Tou mocked and that's when Gaara whispered.

"You're not a Monster Liz"

Every time I go back to look through my memory I favor that one the most even though I wasn't awake to say something, it was amazing.

Days went by like slugs as I slept. It was almost through the third day when Gaara had locked everyone from coming in, Incase I woke up he didn't want everyone staring at me. No, he just wanted to be alone. He was actually lying beside me and watching me my I started to stir. He slowly sat up and got to the edge before I opened my eyes but I saw it all.

"Hey Gaara" I whispered as I pushed myself up but my muscles were still weak so I fell down.

Damn you Gravity.

I'LL GET YOU!

Well instead of falling back into the pillow I fell off the bed. But in something amazing, Gaara leaped over the bed and grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"Thanks" I whispered as he helped me to my feet and Temari finally got through the lock.

"SHE WOKE UP!" She shouted and before I knew it the Siblings were surrounded by almost all the gennin wanting to be chunnin. I smiled but Gaara wouldn't let me go because he could see my knees weren't used to the weight yet.

"Hey everyone" I whispered as they grinned and the hugs were on. I was ripped from Gaara's arms to the arms of everyone but Kankuro who just gave me a nuggie, I kicked him in the shin. He whined as everyone wanted to stay but Gaara kind of kicked them out. Well. Scared them out. But you get the point.

"Was I out for three days really?" I whispered as I sat myself on the bed and had a hand of sand on my rub cage to keep me from falling.

"Yea" Temari whispered.

"Just laying there and sometimes you would shiver and tremble when someone left and no one was here so someone had to stay here while the other two trained or went out to get dinner." Kankuro explained.

"Ahh" I smiled at them and tilted my head slightly. "Thanks guys . . ." I whispered.


	16. Chapter 16:I'm too sexy for my pants

_Average Everyday seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 16: I'm too Sexy for my pants

Finally I recovered by the next day and went back to training. Nights I would stay up till Midnight with Gaara then go to bed then get up early to hug him and leave for training. Till one night we had a visitor. I was sitting against the wave thingy with the bells while he was slightly in front of me when we heard a whisper.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"What do you want?" Gaara growled.

"I came to kill you in your sleep so I would be closer to battling Sasuke myself" Gaara glared as I smiled and whispered.

"He dies, go for it" I added as I stood and Dosu glared at me.

"What's faster, your sand or my sound" I burst out in laughter, ohh the irony. Dosu glared at me. "What is so funny?" He snarled.

"Ohh nothing . . . Just seems I beat you and I was weak then . . . Now you're challenging the ever so Powerful-" Now shut up and move on, Shut up! But you should know by now I'm extremely not bright "-and sexy Gaara! What makes you think you will survive that insult?" I laughed then slapped my hand over my mouth. I literally slapped myself on the head.

"I really need to learn to shut up" I whined as I sat down in a pout on the side of the roof, out of reach of his blood splatter.

"What!" Dosu snapped.

"Sexy?" Gaara mocked.

"Yes! I said it! Now slice his head off before I start complimenting you on your large muscles- DOH!" I snapped and slapped myself again. "I did it again! DARN IT!" I snapped. Gaara shook his head, making a mental note to question me later and looked to the full moon.

"On nights of the Full moon, it's blood boils"

I looked across the roofs. There was Kabuto and Baki. Kabuto glared at me as I smiled and waved as Gaara slammed a huge arm into Dosu, running him over and smashing him into bits. I stood with Gaara and put my fists on my hips as I took in a deep breath like I was some kind of superhero.

"Sexy?" He laughed. I looked to him and glared.

"Darnit you! You know what? You and your incredibly seductive voice and sexy muscles can go trudge through the mud for all I care!" I snapped like I was hurt, but playfully then realized what I said and fell to my butt and smacked my forehead.

"I need to-"

"Shut up?"

"Yea"

"Don't"

"Why?"

"Because it's funny" He mocked as he sat beside me as I glared at him playfully.

"You just like the compliments that just slip out?" He gave me a laughing smirk and I glared. "See, that there! You could make a girl orgasm for that!" I slapped my hand over my mouth as a blush ran across my face. "I'm just gonna go put myself to bed and try to shut myself up" I growled through my hand as I jumped down to the Balcony and slid into the room. I looked around and no one was there.

"Huh? Wait a second . . ."

I soon found myself tired and fell asleep strewn across the bed over the covers in Gaara's clothes. Mine were in the wash for not tomorrow but the day after it was the competition. Damn Gaara. He is so . . . Oooo' he's lucky he's hot! DARN IT! I did it again!


	17. Chapter 17:Shut it pretty boy

Average Everyday seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 17: Shut it pretty boy

Well I woke up and Temari and Kankuro were back and Gaara was weirdly sitting on the edge of my bed. I woke and rubbed my forehead and sat up and looked to Gaara. Gaara looked at me like I was stupid. He wasn't over last night.

"Shut it pretty boy!" I growled then slapped my hand on my head as Temari and Kankuro jumped and looked at me.

"Pretty boy?" Temari blurted out in laughter as I shrugged.

"What? He'd be more cocky if I called him sexy again- DARN IT GAARA YOU'RE SO! OOOOOO!" I snapped and jumped to my feet and put my index finger in his face and narrowed my eyes.

"You, little man, are so . . . so"

"What?" He whispered, forgetting Temari and Kankuro were there.

"So . . . Well, I can't think of the word but it's big and insulting!" I growled playfully. He shrugged and got to his feet and walked out the window as I glared at him walking out. "THAT'S RIGHT PRETTY BOY, WALK AWAY! I'LL THINK OF THAT WORD SOON! JUST YOU WATCH!" I shouted as he stopped and looked at me as I nodded and began to pace.

"DEVIOUS!" I shouted as Gaara went wide eyed and knew what happened next and his siblings were watching with full intent. He intended to make a show of it. I walked up to him and put my finger in his face.

"You are so devious and conniving" I mocked, "Ha, I can use big words-" My eyes went wide. He kissed my finger. Not just that but he kind of did it in a sweetly gesturing way. Then I glared at him and went to say another word but like I had done three times before, he just barely kissed me on the lips and left. "I can use big words too" I whispered as he left in a swirling of sand. I looked to the ground then glared and pointed at the sky.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS SABAKU NO GAARA! I know you can hear me!" I shouted as I glared before jumping out the window with Temari and Kankuro staring at each other.

Gaara.

Kissing . . .

GAARA! The guy who only loved himself. The guy who said he'd kill anyone who got in his way. Let a girl like me get up in his face, point a finger and call him names and then . . . Kissed me.

No way anyone would believe this back in the sand village.


	18. Chapter 18: Well, what had happened was

_Average Everyday Seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

I sat on the roof that night with the moon knowing what day it was.

"Tomorrow" I whispered as Gaara joined me. I jumped. And Guess what?

"Hi mr. Ant, seems we meet too often" And guess what?

"It's okay Liz-chan!" Argh! I wish I had a camera because I swear to god he talked back. Maybe he didn't move his lips but he sure as hell said something along those lines. I was swung back up by the sand onto the roof as I glared at Gaara.

"Thanks to you I almost squished Mr. Ant again"

"Oops" He mocked in a Mono-tone. He was making fun of me and my imagination.

I had told him abotu Mr. Ant and he still called me Crazy. I thanked him for calling me crazy but that wasn't the point.

"Oooo' You're so lucky you're hot or else I would- Darn it" I growled and Glared harder. "You mister, you planned this!" I whispered and sat down in a pout.

"I had nothing to do with it" he mocked again in a mono-tone, his brow (That was fur-less) was arched in a quirky fashion.

"And what was this morning for!" I pouted my lip out like a puppy dog.

"What?"

"You kissed me"

"And?"

"You kissed me!"

"And?"

"YOU FREAKING KISSED ME!"

"And?"

"I enjoyed it . . .darn it" I growled.

"I win" He chuckled to himself as he looked to the moon as I glared.

"We'll finish this later"

"No, we'll finish this now" He mocked and the sand grabbed me and pulled me in front of him, "Now explain" He ordered kind of mockingly.

"No" I pouted

"Yes"

"No" I stuck out my tongue

"Explain why you're annoyed"

"Because it goes like this-" I growled, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him forward, his head straight forward but mine was to the side. Our lips touched and kind of split but out tongues didn't touch for the first second then they did the second one then I slid my hands form his shirt and pulled from his lips. I looked down with a blush as I patted his shirt from the wrinkles of my grip as I stood. "I'm going to bed" I whispered and turned and jumped down on the balcony. Landing gracefully I walked inside without looking up. Once inside Temari and Kankuro were asleep. I sighed and crawled under neath the blankets and sat there with my eyes closed but for the longest time I couldn't sleep when the familiar scent sat beside me. The one I was too tired to recognize before I knew now was Gaara's. I felt his hand across my cheek then left and I could hear Tou.

"So . . . You kissed him and didn't further it?" I could hear the growl in my head.

_I didn't want to further it' _I thought

"Why not?" It laughed.

_Because I don't want that'_ I thought again

"Sure . . . But what do you plan to do now?"

_Fight in the competition and win_

But against whom was the question.

I woke that morning and quickly pulled on my original clothes and put Gaara's in a clean stack on my bed as I pulled my hair back with the beads and Spiked scrunchy, pulled my belt on but this time I had sewn spikes on them and my right wrist was a spiked bracelet(The bracelet was made of the same material my belt was but had spikes sewn on it). Running after them Temari smirked at me.

"Wow, aren't you spiky today?"

"Precautions" I laughed

We got to the stadium and were stood in the middle, and of course Gaara was beside me but surprisingly it wasn't awkward like I would have thought it would be. Words just slipped out like they always did.

"You think some of these people are from sand?" He shook his head as I smiled,

"You're right, but do you ever wonder if some of the other countries care? I mean sand has a good reason and all but what about Grass and waterfall? Why not see it for the show?" He shrugged. I got used it. It **IS** Gaara we're talking about. However he looked at me and said something that made me shut up and look to the ground with a blush making Temari smirk and Kankuro whisper

'Bow-chicka-wow-wow'

"So . . . Was it a good first?" He meant the kiss but Kankuro took it for sex and Temari knew it was the kiss because I told her.

"Wow Kankuro, you are extremely simple . . . We kind of . . ." Temari sighed.

"She kissed him this time and by the look of it she got some tongue" Temari explained as my mouth dropped. "What? You weren't going to say so I might as well" She laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Great" I mumbled as I saw Gaara shaking his head and his exterior turn to calm again then to pissed as we looked up.

"Gaara . . . That's not him" I whispered in his ear as he looked to me. "It's Orochimaru" I whispered.

Yes. My plan was working.


	19. Chapter 19:Plan Backfired

Average Everyday seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

It Worked. Because the Proctor heard, turned to me and remembered they warned him I was some kind of Psychic and Duh-Duh-Duh! He jumped up to the Hokage with three ANBU operatives.

The skies growled.

Yea.

I screwed up with the story maker.

I grinned.

For once my planning had worked.

For long hours I had planned out the ways to stop the exams from starting so that all the Ninja were at their fullest. Also so more people were not even at the coliseum so more people were there to fight at the gate.

People ripped out in screams as they fell into deep sleeps. I looked around as the Kabuto and his gang of ANBU dress alike's attacked the Ninja. I turned to Gaara who went wide eyed

"I guess this means go!" Kankuro shouted as Baki jumped down.

"SORRY! I'm sorry, I was just saying that's Orochimaru up there not the Kazekage and the Proctor heard and raced off. . . I was trying to Calm Gaara down" I lied.

"It doesn't matter, it's better we start sooner while the Gates are still open, GO!" Gaara grabbed me with sand as we raced into the woods as Kakashi and Sasuke appeared. Sasuke glared at me as I stuck out my tongue and put my hands to my forehead and made a moose face thing as he growled and got past Baki and raced after us, Sakura following suit with Shikamaru in hand, Naruto appearing out of no-were and racing after us with Neji.

I, for once, am a Genius.

As we raced out into the woods towards the gate there was blood everywhere and guess what the writer used to fix his/her story. Someone tried to nail me with a Kunai and it missed, Horribly, and before the sand could grab it and keep me from it hit him . . . Nicked him more like it but it got deep before it fell.

"MY BLOOD!" Gaara screamed.

"Oh no!" I muttered tapping my finger against my arm and rolling my eyes as I readied to be dropped. Yeap. I fell to the ground but I looked to the sky and shook my fist.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET US GET FURTHER?" I shouted as it growled and I jumped slightly. "Jeez, no need to get fuzzy, I was just askin'" I Mumbled then ran over to Gaara who was in shock from the blow and the blood dripping down his chest.

"I got him, you guys block the rear, I can't fly in trees but I'm pretty fast on my feet now" I whispered and slung Gaara's hand on my shoulder and pulled him closer then began to run. Blood was mussing onto me but I ignored the creepy crawlies on my skin as I ran as fast as I could with him on me.

Think, Liz, Think.

Save the Leaf village.

Well, they win in the end and maybe the old man will survive since he got an early warning.

Think

"Put me down!"

"No . . . You need to heal and we're too close to civilization!" I snapped as we continued to fly across the ground.

Think Liz! If He battles Sasuke then Naruto he'll loose in the end that's a definite. But If I keep him from fighting and the leaf wins and I tell them what really happened that means they can race to help the Leaf.

Yes!

That'll work!

"PUT ME DOWN LIZ"

"DAMNIT GAARA YOU NEED TO SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" I snapped at him and grabbed a handful of hair and pulled backwards as he gasped. "Gaara shut up or I'll make you, I'm not going to take orders from you right now" I growled and let go as I whizzed through the woods and for a minute or so he was quiet until I heard a crack.

"Sasuke get your emo-asskicking somewhere else" I snarled and skidded to a stop to glare at him.

"I was to battle him-"

"And you'll lose, Naruto will save you and Sakura end of story . . . Now go home!" I snarled

"Let go Liz"

"No Gaara" I whispered as I looked to Sasuke.

"Liz- Move" and for the first time Gaara hurt me. He pushed a hand between my breasts and slammed me away from him, using sand to hold me like a giant hand against the tree like he had Sakura in the episode. I cringed as it began to tighten slightly.

"Gaara . . ." I whispered as my eyes got fuzzy.

"It's getting dark . . . I hate the dark" Tou.


	20. Chapter 20: It's Dark

_Average Everyday Seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 20: It's Dark

Sasuke and Gaara had there battle as I fought from death until I heard a scream.

"LIZ-CHAN" Lee.

Amberly.

"_Nee-Chan"_

No.

No. I'm not finished.

No.

I began to tremble as Sasuke lay behind a tree with the curse mark at it's fullest and he was out of breath. Lee had some how joined the group and Neji stayed behind to Battle Temari, Shino for Kankuro. Kakashi had caught up with them and told them the mission somewhere in between. Sakura was helping heal Sasuke and Naruto was beginning to battle Gaara in his half form when Lee was trying to get me from the sand. Kakashi tried everything but it just continued to tighten and my body whined and there was a small sickening crack. My hip bone had gotten a small fracture.

"NO!" Lee screamed. The sand tightened again the more Gaara got frustrated by Naruto.

"STOP, YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

_Lee_

_I remember. I was training with you, we became like siblings. I showed you my science and you showed me how to kick and punch like you, how to go about it. You're laughing, I'm laughing. I kissed you on the forehead then smacked it hard when you pinned me to the ground during a practice fight. _

"STOP, YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Gaara final realizes me. I'm being held against the tree, my head hanging slightly, my bangs hanging over my head. The sand tightens and another crack. A small bone connecting to my right wrist snaps.

"STOP IT!"

Sand.

It's gone.

It falls.

It's dark, don't like the dark. Suddenly I can feel something extremely cold. It's watery and extremely cold but it is calming. I'm emerged in water, but I'm not wet.

Lee stares at me as my eyes open but my eyes aren't there. . . Or atleast the amazing blue and my pupil are gone, it's just white.

"OWW" My voice screams but it's not me.

I hate him.

No I don't.

He hurt me.

I can't forgive.

It hurts.

My body arches weirdly as my hands slap the ground. Tou is a spirit from the earth Monk and the animal is the bull. The bull with three tails. Lee grabs my shoulders and shakes me and my eyes snap shut.

No.

Gaara.

No!

NO!

"NO!" I scream as my eyes burst open and my pupils and blue are back.

"LIZ"

My body hurts, my hip is killing me and my wrist is at a weird angle. I look to myself but I still rip from Lee and push on my good Wrist to get to my feet. I walk limping but then my hip pops back into place but it still fractured and is bleeding now. I can see the blood seeping out of my pants but I still walk out to where Gaara is. Gaara's on the Racoon and Naruto on the frog.

"No!" I cry out.

Naruto Punches Gaara.

"NO!" I shout.

They begin to fall and I shield my eyes with my arms as the large wind flies at me.

"NO STOP IT!" I scream.

My feet won't take me quick enough.

"STOP IT!" I'm screaming louder.

Naruto nails Gaara and they begin to fall to the ground.

"STOP IT!" I'm practically making my own voice used microphone I'm screaming so loud.


	21. Chapter 21:I hate you

_Average Everyday Seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 21: I hate you

I slid to my knees by Gaara as he stopped looking up and looked to me.

"Liz-"

"Don't say anything! You're nothing but an arrogant and obnoxious brat! You pushed me aside and almost killed me because I cared for you! I Played your little kill the leaf village game and Kissed you and you try to-" I had to say another curse word"-To Fucking kill me" I snapped as his eyes widened. I just about never cursed out loud. I had tears in my eyes as I stared at him. His hand went up to wipe my tears from my face but I swat it away and glared at him, not playfully, but seriously.

"I Hate you Sabaku No Gaara . . ." I whispered.

He stared at me wide eyed. No in anger. But in Pain. I could see the cringe of his heart when it came from my lips as I got to my feet and I glared at him. Temari swooped down almost out of breath and grabbed me and pulled my arm above her shoulder and raced off. Kankuro pulled Gaara onto him as Temari kept me a couple of feet away from Gaara.

_I Hate you Sabaku No Gaara_

It wouldn't leave either of our minds. Gaara, if he wasn't so damn proud, Would be on the brink of tears. I however, was already crying and gripping to Temari harshly.

We got to a Hotel room (One of the Hotels outside of the country of fire) and Temari instantly laid me down to fix my wounds. I kept my eyes on the pillow as She wrapped me from side to side, then wrapped my wrist as I rolled onto my good hip and closed my eyes. I am pretty sure my tears soaked the pillow that night. I have a Memory now of Gaara standing by the side of the bed and reaching for me with his hand but retreating and walking away.

I woke that morning and continued to lay there. I stared across the room and realized it was mid day and There was only one person in the room.

"Don't talk to me gaara" I whispered as I saw him try to open his mouth but he shut it and glared out the window. I Sniffed and tried to curl up but my Hip shot a thing of pain up my side and I gasped and clenched the pillow as I told myself to breathe. I saw Gaara tense. He was trying not to come over and see what's wrong. His left arm which was crossed with his right was gripping the right arm of the relaxing chair.

Hours went by and my stomach began to growl but I was just staring at the wall, ignoring the pain in my stomach. The tears seemed to hollow me out and I wished how much longer I could lay like this before I lash out. Suddenly I looked up and Gaara laid a tray on the table beside me before going and sitting in his chair. I pushed myself slowly onto my butt and pulled the bread off the tray and ate it while still staring at the wall. He had his arms crossed but his face was blank as he stared out the window and his lips were quivering slightly. He was thinking about the kiss.

"It meant a lot to me, you know" I broke the silence and he turned to me, everything still in him as I kept my eyes on the wall. "Everything you do effects me more then it should. It shouldn't but it does." I stated and turned to him, my eyes still puffy-ish from crying but slightly calm.


	22. Chapter 22:It's war

_Average Everyday Seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 22:

"Liz I. . ."

"Gaara, I didn't mean to be so harsh, but . . . You were being exactly what they think you are, a monster, and you're not! And I'm not, but you can't forget about who you are because some kid tried to show you up! Killing isn't how you stay alive Gaara . . ."

"Then how do you stay alive?" He growled.

"I love . . . And I shouldn't but I do and I love fast and deep and when I told you anything at all I meant all of it" I stated, "No matter what comes after it" I added.

"You?"

"It's too late now . . ."

"No it can't be!" Gaara shouted and jumped to beside me and pinned be back against the bed as he looked at me. "I want it . . . What heals the wound" He whispered as I eyed him. It was almost as if his inner child had jumped out. I wanted to smile and hug him but my heart heaved when I saw his face when he pushed me aside.

"But can you give it back?" I whispered. He looked at me.

"Give . . .-"

"Yes, Gaara! Can you love me back" I cried out.

He looked at me and for a few seconds we were silent until he climbed from me and went to walk away when I thought I had gotten my answer when he whipped around and pulled my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. Gently of course. At first it was a peck until he pushed himself closer and let his hands travel to my back and pull me up to him as our mouths split at the same time and I couldn't help but let him explore my mouth. I slowly climbed to my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly pulled his lips from mine as I went red and pulled my hands from him and in a flash I was under the blankets.

"GAARA! That's unfair, It's war now!" I peeked from the blankets as he gave me that sly smirk that I fell for over and over again.

"As long as it's just me and you" He whispered and fell to his knees and pressed his lips against mine as the blankets slipped to my shoulders and my arms pushed against the bed to keep my head up as I could taste his mouth. I almost moaned when his hands went around my head and his hands slowly slipped the scrunchy from my hair and slid them aside as he ran his hands through my hair. I slowly lost breath and broke apart from him with a smile until I heard something I wish I hadn't.

"BOW-CHICKA-WOW-WOW"


	23. Chapter 23:BowChickawowwow

_Average Everyday seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 23:

Kankuro and Temari wouldn't stop bugging me about it. They had walked in just as I let the blanket fall from my head and watched it and Temari kept saying she saw a lot of tongue. I had a blush on the whole time. Slowly it hit dinner and they finally gave it up as I opened the window and sat on the sill and for one second I was there eating my mashed potatoes and wincing at the pain of sitting. They looked to each other. Then looked to me,

I was gone.

Sand grabbed me gently by the ribs and set my food aside. Laying me down on the flat roof top, Gaara smirked at me as he was laying to my side but he used his finger to pull my face to face him. He kissed me, more like a peck.

"So am I returning it?" My face went red then I glared playfully.

"What would you do to prove you are?" Then his index finger and middle finger made a walking person as he strolled it up my stomach then slowly down past my belly button. It went to my pants and stopped just above my crotch and I got the point. I nodded with my eyes slightly wide. "Okay then" I whispered as I looked to him, Red on my face as I instantly looked the other way in the cold air.

"What?" He whispered lying beside me.

"He won't shut up . . . He keeps calling you sexy and your offering so I should take you up on the offer and as pleasing as that sounds I- . . . Crap! Darn you Gaara you made me do it again!" I growled and poked him playfully. He laughed slightly.

"Am I that tempting?"

"You have no Idea . . ." I whispered then slapped my forehead then groaned as he jumped up and grabbed my arm gently and held it as he felt up my wrist.

"What happened?" He whispered as I smiled gently.

"I was being me . . . Stupid." I laughed as I wanted to sit up but I couldn't. Suddenly I remembered something at the bad time.

I'm ticklish at my left side waist. My good hip.

When Gaara put my wrist down he gently ran his hand across my hip to the other and.

Wahoo.

I jumped and this building was huge but it's flat roof, yea, not so flat. Just the very tip was this long strip of flat ground then it was all hill.

Damn gravity.

Damn Gaara and his sexiness and tickle-spot detector,

Once again I almost met the ground but I met Mr. Ant's wife. Mrs. Ant.

"Hello Mrs. Ant, how is the home and the kids?" I joked.

Yea I must be going crazy because she smiled and two smaller ants followed her into the small ant hole as I was being lifted back up onto the roof.

"You're danger prone"

"You're devious and delicious- Oops" He smirked and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach when his hand ran up my right side and left his hand under my right arm as he kissed me again. This time I was allowed to taste his mouth again and I did moan.

"Yeap . . . Still Delicious" I laughed but groaned as he eyed me, "Laughing is my weakness".

"Get some sleep" He whispered as I smiled and sand swirled around us and soon I was laying in my bed with a grin. I felt extremely warm in just my blanket.

However I got up and practically screamed when I jumped to my feet. I fell crumpled to the floor.

I had forgotten.

I promised to help the leaf village and here I was making out with Gaara. Not doing anything.

Damnit.


	24. Chapter 24: Extremely Well informed

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 24:

"What are you doing?" Gaara groaned rubbing his temple. Temari shot from her bed,

"Is Liz-Chan alright?"

"I'm fine . . . It's just, I made a promise to the leaf village and I'm not holding up my end" I growled as all three looked at each other then Baki lifted me to my bed and looked me in the eye.

"What? You betrayed us?"

"No . . . Orochimaru betrayed you! He killed the Kazekage then posed at him and is using you people like pawns. Your village means nothing to him!" I explained as Gaara slid beside me, Kankuro and Temari jumping to the other bed near mine. I closed my eyes as I could hear the cackling of the Tou.

"They'll never get it"

"Shut up you fur bidden fouling creature" I snarled as everyone looked at me as Gaara rolled his eyes. He's bin there done that.

"What I'm saying is you guys need to go back, make up with the leaf so we can stop Orochimaru and his legion of freaks-" I ordered as Baki glared at me.

"I knew it, you were not to be trusted-"

"Let her finish" Gaara snapped and everyone jumped as I smiled.

"Thank you, well . . . will you join me or not, If not I'll go there myself and fix it!"

Baki crossed his arms as Temari eyed me then stood

"Lets get that bastard"

"Hey, why not" Kankuro stood as Gaara helped me to my feet and a smile grew across my face. I looked to Baki,

"Come on Baki . . . You know you want to join" I grinned as he rolled his eyes and stood with a grunt and I stood up straight with a proud grin on my face. "Well! Lets go! We have lots to do and small amounts of time to do it"

We began to race back to the Leaf village. Ignoring the threats We got to the Hokage's office and something surprised me. Tsunade was there healing Saritobi.

"Ohh Thank God you're alive" I sighed as the sand Ninja followed me into the office with Shifty movements.

They weren't exactly used to apologizing for their actions.

"What are you five doing here?" Tsunade growled.

"We're here to. . . To . . ." I rolled my eyes, Baki surely has no idea how to apologize.

"We're here to make peace" I finished for him.

"How can we trust you won't betray us?" Saritobi whined, his voice harsh and almost dead like.

"For I know you guys become a great country, this village will prosper from this!" I

"I know who you are, you're that Sand Ninja girl. . . . You're the one they call a Psychic." Saritobi whined as I rubbed my ears at the ringing. "The One Kakashi gave the Tou" Tsunade eyed me as I smiled.

"That's me!" I laughed as I rubbed my upper arm. "But Saritobi-Hokage, Sir, The Sand had no idea Orochimaru would kill the Kazekage and pose as him"

"But you did"

"Yes and I had to stop it but if I had stopped it any sooner Orochimaru wouldn't have been injured and had to retreat all actions until he comes back with Sasuke" I explained as both shot up, Saritobi fell back instantly in pain

"Oops. . . You weren't supposed to know that" I whispered and bit my lower lip. I turned to Gaara and them and he waved me to continue.

"Well, Actually there is another thing . . . Saritobi you were supposed to die and I wasn't supposed to interfere so not only did I screw that up . . . I no longer know exactly when something is going to happen but I do know something that will happen no matter what" I walked straight to Gaara who was eyeing me as I took his hand and raised it high and turned around.

"Sabaku No Gaara will be the new Kazekage" I announced proudly as all eyes went wide and looked at me, including Gaara who was more astound. Just as They were going to ask how a small Scroll attached to a small boy came flying in.

"For The Hokage!" He shouted as he saw us and instantly flew out.

Saritobi had Tsunade open it. She slowly read outloud.

"To the leaf village,

We of the Sand village in the wind country hope you will forgive our ignorant choice and hope you agree to us helping you grow from this tragedy. We are currently sending over our best Medic Ninja and a few of our top builders to help you out as a sign of peace. We have been informed by our own Gaara of what happened just recently." I looked to Gaara.

He had to ability to disappear and appear somewhere else. Maybe he went to Suna to explain while we were asleep. Tsunade continued.

"And we have thus agreed we need a new Kazekage and All three of the Kazekage's children are of age but we have decided Gaara is the most able in strength, mind, and responsibility.

Please respond and Inform Gaara of this

Sunakagure"

I smiled at Gaara and took his hand in mine and laced our fingers together as he took in a deep breath then let it out. I squeezed his hand before Tsunade grinned at me

"Psychic?"

"More like well informed" I laughed


	25. Chapter 25: You're full of it!

_Average Everyday seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 25:

She gave us a scroll and sent us off but as we split up to help out the others who were sent to retrieve Sasuke.

Gaara kept my hand I in his as we raced through the trees. Well more of, I ran then he got tired of having me lag behind so grabbed my hand and had Sand under me to let me fly. I was still jittery because I was flying but still.

"I love the ground, I love the Ground" I whispered as Gaara continued to shake his head. Just then we found the grass field were Lee was. He was just about to be stabbed when Gaara blocked it and I ran over to Lee.

"LEE!" I screamed as he shook awake and Gaara continued to battle the bone guy. He was awake and I still continued to shake him and he began to shout out.

" LLLL-IIIIIIII-ZZZZZ-CHAAAN! I'M AAA-WAAAKE" He shouted, and I pulled into my arms and smiled.

"Nice to hear it" I whispered and jumped to my feet to turn to Gaara already sending the guy into defense.

I turned back to Lee and pulled him to his feet as Gaara won the battle, OF COURSE, and turned back to us.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We were given a mission to help out" Gaara explained mono-tonely as I grabbed his hand and grinned to Lee. He eyed me as I continued to grin and pulled Gaara.

"Come on, we have to get back to Tsunade-Sama!" I shouted and pulled them with me. Gaara had gotten used to me pulling him around but Lee was extremely confused and not ready for he lagged behind slightly until Gaara used his sand and dragged him with us. We soon got to Kohana MY WAY! On the ground!

No air!

Stupid flying!

We got back to Kohana and dropped Lee off with Gai and Gaara convinced me to not go to Tsunade and dragged me to the hotel room to grab the things we had left behind. We got into the room only for him to shut it behind him and lock it.

"Gaara, What are you doing?" I whispered as he got up close to me and I began to blush as I could see the ideas in his head.

"I just didn't want to be interrupted" He whispered as I nodded and turned to grab some of the pants left behind. We were silent for a moment before I sighed and turned to him.

"Gaara, What did you really want?" I whispered as he piled the clothes on the bed and looked to me. I saw he wanted to say something but his lips stayed in place and he just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and dropped the pants on his pile of clothes and got up in his face. "Tell me" I added in as his hands went to mine and he held my hands gently in his.

"I . . . Today I just remembered back to the Exams and how much it hurt to see your face and . . . I never want to see you hurt again . . . Especially if it's me" He whispered.

"You wouldn't do it again on purpose would you?" I added back as he shook his head and I smiled and put my face right in front of his.

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Me . . . I don't want you to hate me again"

"Then don't do something stupid" I added in with a slightly laugh as I saw the small humor on his face and he looked to the side with a shrug. I sighed and pulled my hands around his hips and kissed his nose. "I promise to try and be less injury prone, if that helps" He laughed out loud and I smiled.

"You? You're the queen of Suicidal accidents" I glared at him playfully.

"Are not!" I pouted and put my arms across my chest and pouted.

"Want me to ask Mr. Ant?" He mocked back as I glared again.

"I Told you he talks, I swear it! He talked to me"

"Sure" He whispered as he put arms around my waist and I smiled at him. He poked me slightly and I smacked him across the chest as I giggled. Soon I was on the ground laughing my heart out and he was poking and tickling me on the stomach. Soon he lifted my shirt and blew on my stomach making me laugh harder. Then he kissed it which made me giggle until he kissed it again but extremely gently and pushed himself up to my face as he smirked a gentle smirk to me.

"He talks, I swear" I whispered as his hands held my cheeks as our noses were touching.

"And you're extremely gullible" He laughed as he kissed me, our tongues just gently touching before pulling back. "And cute"

"I think you're full of it" I mocked back as he chuckled.

"Look who's talking, Psychic" He mocked as we kissed again his hands slipped to my side as our tongues raged war the lock was un-locked with the room key and Kankuro walked in with Baki who went wide eyed and they both turned around with nose bleeds.

They cleared their throats as Gaara ripped from me and pulled me to my feet in an instant. I was blushing completely as Gaara was trying to pull off confidence as the two turned back around.

"We didn't interrupt anything?" Kankuro mocked as I glared to him.

"Yea, me and Gaara were having sex" I laughed as Gaara looked to me wide eyed. He had the face of 'We were? Holy shit' kind of way. I laughed as I shook my head. "Kidding," He sighed with relief. It would be kind of weird for the guy not to know something like that.


	26. Chapter 26: It's so Hot Gaara,

_Average Everyday seems Psycho:_

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 26: OMG! Chapter 26! This is amazing! Not very detailed, but you get the point.

I put Gaara's hand in mine as I pulled him from the room with Kankuro and baki in hand.

"We best be going back to Sand" Temari stated as she caught up to us by the stair case.

"Sunakagure here we come" I stated with a smile as I turned to Gaara and winked before we began to run off. He decided to torture me again and pull me up into a sand diskette and laugh when he saw me glaring.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS SABAKU NO GAARA!" I screamed.

"As long as it hurts" He smirked as A giant blush ran across my face and I laid back against the diskette.

Authors Note: Might contain some Mature nature, not a lot.

It got dark and we were in the middle of the desert. I couldn't sleep, weird as it was. I sat beside Gaara and stared at the moon until he pushed a hand a hand against my shoulder and pushed me against the sand gently and pulled himself on top. My eyes went large and my face burned.

"Hi Gaara" I blurted out stupidly but he gave me one of those smiles that was barely there but was there.

"Hi Liz" He whispered as our lips collided again.

And Again.

And Again.

He pushed my shirt from my body and some how I pushed his from him, Then came both of our pants, then my panties and his boxers as he massaged around my body but did nothing. I could hear the mad laughter of the Tou but I just growled which made Gaara laugh just slightly.

"Drives you mad doesn't it?" He whispered as his hands ran across my ribs just barely before sliding up to my Bra. "How he's always there and never leaves you for a moments peace?"

Some how Tou shut up then and there and before I could stop myself I was gripping Gaara for dear life, covered in sweat and our lips barely split for short breathing breaks. The moon the only thing lighting his hands and him. All of him. What forced us to do this did not come to me. I could feel all of him in me. The thrashing in the sand, the gasps for air, the feel of his kissing on my neck. How big he was inside me, the exploding pleasure.

It was an hour before I fully took a break from his lips but I could still feel him. I laid back against the sand with wide eyes as I realized what we had just done. He slipped from me and pushed himself to his knees still above me. I panted as I gasped and gulped for breath.

"Gaara . . . Did we . . ."

"You said you'd get me back" He whispered as I looked to him as he took my hands and helped me to sit up. "Well Get me back" He whispered as I looked him in the eyes which glowed in the moon. My hips burned from the sand scrapping against me and from him. Some how I felt warm. Too Warm.

I fell forward against his chest and he put arms around me and sat down against the sand, both naked and My body trembling. Everything broke. My forehead burned and my vision got blurry by both tears and the sickness coming over me.

"What did you do to me! Gaara!" I cried He went wide eyed and let go as I fell face forward into the sand my body shaking.

The Laughter. The Terrible Laughter.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed as my hands covered my ears and everyone woke up to my screaming in pain. Kakashi didn't read me the warning label. I slept with another carrier.


	27. Chapter 27: Damn Unpretty

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 27:

Temari ignored the fact we were naked at first but when she saw blood running from in-between my legs she saw it and saw Gaara pulling on clothes with tears in his eyes. He wouldn't even look at me. My body felt weak.

"Liz . . . Liz can you hear me! LIZ!" I could hear her, but a lump in my throat kept me from speaking as I stared into the distance before I gasped and my eyes shut.

"LIZ" Gaara shouted.

And that was all I could remember.

When I woke was a whole different story. I was first blinded by obnoxiously bright white light.

"OH MY GOD, IT BURNS!" I screamed as laughter burst out beside me. I turned my head with a gulp of air. Temari sat there with a smile, until I closed my eyes.

"What happened?" I whispered as my stomach churned and I flopped onto my stomach and whatever was still in my stomach came up but then I began to cough up small amounts of blood.

"Liz!" She shouted as I fell back to my back and things began to blur again and I was spinning as my hands slapped to my head.

"GAARA!" I screamed without knowing why.

I screamed in pain as everything spun together and suddenly I couldn't breathe. Hands blurred to my chest and pushed as it felt like I was floating underwater. Breathe Liz! Breathe!

"Hold her down! We have to slow down her heart beat!" I gasp and began to breathe as a needle pierced my skin and my eyes burst open with tears as my body threw myself here and there as I screamed.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" I screamed as suddenly my body pulsed and my chakra flew like a bomb and pushed everyone into the walls and my body jumped to my feet and suddenly the horrible Laughter drove me to run from the room, ripping the broken tubes and patches from my body as I continued to run with tears in my eyes as I searched for the one person I wanted to see. I needed to see him. He was the only one who could stop the Horrible laughter.

Ahh! The Laughter, it doesn't stop!

I screamed my lungs as I ran across the sand in a flimsy white gown, my hair flying behind me even with my stiff muscles I ran as fast as I could with tears in my eyes. I needed to see him for no reason. My chest heaved as my body grew extremely warm. Everything outside of the building in my eyes began to blur.


	28. Chapter 28: You used me!

Average Everyday Seem Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 28:

I tripped and fell to my knees, breaking the skin but I just got up ignoring the blood and pain as I got to the building and burst through the door and searched for the voices I heard.

"He's betrayed you!" The Tou continued to Laugh as I shook my head. It couldn't be true, how could Gaara know I would react like that?

"He betrayed you!" I found the door that was slightly crack and I stopped at the door about to burst through when I heard the voice from inside.

"Gaara, We are trying to harness her power the best we can but she is getting restless" A woman said

"I didn't want this! You made me hurt her!" I heard Gaara growl.

"This will be best for the Sand village, if we harness her power and put it into weapons like the ancient people did we might survive" A older man said I eyed the door, my heart racing.

"You said she wouldn't be hurt" My eyes went wide.

He knew!

HE KNEW! He knew about the feverish feelings I'm having. He didn't do that out of love or out of need. He did it to help the Village. He was using me

"Gaara will you please stop acting like a child and look at the facts, she is nothing to you" Baki's voice, I knew it for sure.

"ALL OF YOU STOP IT!" I screamed as I pushed the doors open and both Gaara and Baki turned to look at me, the two elders staring at me with wide eyes.

"Liz" Gaara whispered as all I could do was glare at him.

"You used me and you three are just horrible people! HOW COULD YOU!" I cried as Gaara walked to grab me but I shook my head and ripped from the room and ran for the outside.

"LIZ!" Gaara shouted as He ran after me, Baki after him. My eyes burned

He used me.

How could I not have seen it. All of it Lies. All of it just to sleep with me once I got the Tou for power!

Because if I were to get intimate with a demon carrier like Gaara, the Tou would be fully released inside of me and his powers unlocked.

The burning of my body was his power surging through out my body.

The pain in my chest, however, was because of Gaara.

All of this was his fault.


	29. Chapter 29: Forget it

Average Everyday seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 29:

I couldn't run anymore. It hurt too much. The sun was now setting and I had been asleep for a day and they had taken me to Sunakagure hospital and now I was at the gate of Suna. I blew the Doors open and closed, then ran into the desert. I was now lying in a patch of sand when the memories ran back. The whole night, I could remember the feeling of him inside of me, the sweet kisses and the feel of his hands on me.

My heart ached as I continued to cry but no noise came from my lips. I breathed deeply before getting to my feet and about to run again when I turned to the far off city and the tears doubled. He wasn't chasing after me.

My knight in Shinning armor.

He no longer was coming to save me.

I closed my eyes as I let my tears say my goodbyes to the sand village. Suddenly the fiery sensation in my body surged into my veins and I burst through the desert at a hyper-sonic(ish) speed. I say 'ish' because I wouldn't know if it was Hyper-sonic but it would make Lee Jealous.

I was soon in trees as the memories of the nights with Gaara, the emotions I had felt gripped at my chest. Everything he said to me was a lie. I knew once Baki learned of my new power he acted differently. I would have to apologize to Temari for pushing her into a wall with my Chakra, and tell Kankuro he needed a hair cut and I was sorry for my resentment to him. Nothing for Gaara.

As all of this came to mind I began to speed up and into the gates of Kohana without anyone seeing me and before I could stop myself I pushed myself into the arms of the only other person who was like a brother to me.

I found Lee quickly and before he could say my name I pushed myself into his arms with tears and sobbed into his shoulder. He was shocked at the tears but hugged me back non-the-less, Tenten and Neji eying me like I was crazy. Gai saw the tears and me sobbing and whispered something I heard.

"Neji, Go get Tsunade . . . She'll probably want to see Liz-Chan right away"

I hic-upped and gripped Lee's tight clothing and cried into his shoulder.

I needed to forget this.


	30. Chapter 30: 4 in the morning

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 30:

That night I slept on Lee's couch in his small apartment. It wasn't the best but I fell asleep instantly. My dreams consisted Gaara mostly which meant I woke up lots of times during the night drowning in tears. Once I had a dream about the past and finally stayed asleep. It was peaceful and few bodies and fire. It was sitting in a field, grass blowing. A old monk just sitting there as birds flew above and soon I put myself in the Memory. I laid on the grass as I watched the sky flow.

Clouds flew by.

A butterfly landed on my stomach and a smile came to my lips as it climbed onto my finger and I brought it to my face and I smiled bigger.

"You won't hurt me?" I asked it and it fluttered it's wings as a gesture of No and I let it fly into the sky as my heart felt healed for once but I woke up later and my heart began to ache again. I had loved him.

I had fallen for Sabaku No Gaara.

I pushed myself onto my feet as I took a deep breath.

He didn't case after me, he didn't want me anymore.

So I had to stop thinking of him.

"You'll never get over him" The Tou as I glared to the floor.

"Watch me!" I growled as I pulled myself together and walked into the bathroom.

I was washed up and pulled on a pair of pants and a tank-top Tenten had given Lee to let me wear. Tsunade was coming over.

I looked to my waist to pull of the sand head band when I remembered. I had not been wearing it when I woke up before.

I slid out of Lee's house and left a note on his door saying thank-you. I walked slowly to the Hokage's office when Naruto saw me and smiled.

"LIZ-CHAN!" He shouted as him and lee raced from the Ramen stand and came over and hugged me. A tired smile came to my face as I hugged them back.

"How are you feeling, Liz-chan?" Lee asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I could be better, I feel invisible kind of . . . You two wouldn't know what that's like though" I whispered as they eyed me. "Empty would probably describe it better" I added as I walked past them.

"Liz-Chan, have Ramen with us?"

"Later! Maybe Dinner okay!" I waved , "I have to go see Tsunade" I added and continued down the road as everything seemed to slip away and my smile grew as I saw Tsunade standing outside her office watching the clouds.

"Ahh, Liz-chan . . . You seem to be the point of Attention these days" She laughed as I nodded.

"I wish I wasn't though" I whispered as she nodded and handed me a scroll.

"This is everything I have on the Tou . . .It might help to know some things, well since you've help us before lets just call you a Kohana Ninja" She smiled as she handed me a head band and I laughed slightly.

"You're kidding?" She shook her head as I smiled brighter and pulled it around my belly and slid the scroll into one of the belt loops to read later. "Anything else?"

"We want you on a mission, With Our Hinata, and Shino" I nodded. I looked to the two coming out, Kiba was probably too tired or wiped out to go on the mission.

It turned out we were helping a farm that Naruto's team once helped out. Me and Shino mostly debated on wither there are some bad bugs or that there just misunderstood, and that Mr. Ant could really talk.

When we got back Lee dragged me to the Ramen shop where him and Naruto raced to see who could eat 10 bowls of ramen first. I just ate there and watched them eat and for once that day I felt complete. It was like having the brothers I wanted when I looked to my feet and closed my eyes. I had to do it now. I had to go home.

I knew how too. I ran to the Hokage office after dinner and found the Crystal that all the Hokage's, especially the third, to see things. I needed to see the portal.

I closed my eyes as I found the crystal and put my hands against the crystal as the world around me blurred away and I saw images. I felt myself drained but if I were to go home I knew it had to be tonight. Some how I just knew it. I took a deep breath as I focused on the Image I wanted. I flew back and ran from the room and out of the Office as it began to rain and lightning flashed.


	31. Chapter 31:Home not so sweet

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 31:

Author'sNote: Sorry but this one is extremely short.

I always feared of disappearing fully but now that's all I wanted to do. Tears flooded my face covered by Rain as I screamed at the rain. I ran into a direct circle where the rain could reach me, Flung out my arms and pushed my face into the rain. I let it soak me just a second before I heard the rumbling and the words just tumbled from my lips.

"TAKE ME HOME! YOU TOOK ME HERE! TAKE ME HOME-" Just then lightning flashed as I fell backwards.

Darkness filled me and all I could hear was the screech of the Tou before he fell into darkness like I did.

"LIZ!" I heard a voice as my eyes burst open and I felt a hospital bed. "Finally, It's been days!" I looked around and glared at those who said my names. My brothers.

I was home.

Why had I come home?

I had to stop ruining things for everyone.

It was raining outside of the Hospital.

"Looks like the rain month changed you . . . Damn, we're going to have lightning storms for days" I eyed Arthur before looking to the window as tears filled my eyes.

"Aww, She's crying! Stop, we want your signature before we forget" I looked to them and Glared.

"Fuck that" I snapped and jumped to my feat as I heard a voice in my head as I ran from the room. I kept my cool but inside I was freaking out. I thought I had left him with Naruto in Kohana.

"I thought you didn't like to curse that much?" My eyes burst open as I almost fell down.

"You're still there?" I whispered as I heard laughter and began to run down the stairs in the flimsy gown.

"You really are stupid"


	32. Chapter 32: Clumsy is back again

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 32:

The boys lied. It was going to storm forever until I went back. Tou told me once I was apart of the Naruto realm I always was.

I didn't believe him at first but the first few days living off of my separate bank account in a hotel room (Mopping of course), I realized he was right.

What surprised me the most was this:

I pulled my jacket closer as I walked threw the ran with Tou complaining I never kept myself warm. I had been out of the Hospital four days and the new Naruto episode was coming out. I slid into the T.V. store. I had to know what Tou was ranting about with Naruto before. He kept saying something about I was ruining it more that I was gone.

I slid into the back with the Cheap T.V's and flipped it to Cartoon Network as Naruto came on. I Watched as Naruto and Lee ran to the hospital and I gasped as there I was. My hair spread across a Hospital bed.

"_She was struck by lightning and now she's in a Comma . . ."_

"_Does Gaara know?" _Lee asked as She nodded.

"_He's coming as fast as he can," _It flipped to Gaara run through the sand with Temari and Kankuro running in terror to catch up.

"_Gaara wait up, she's not going anywhere!" _Kankuro growled as Gaara snapped and looked to him.

"_Silence . . . I won't lose her again . . . I was stupid before"_ I began to hyperventilate, I looked around as my Heart burned and pulled, heaving and throbbing.

What was wrong with me?

I know. . . actually.

I wasn't over him.

Never will be.

Especially after I think the intercourse . . . He did something to me.

I've never felt this weird before.

"He betrayed you, but I rather him have you then you be in this awful place!" The Tou whined as suddenly I went to step forward to touch the screen but remember.

I'm Danger Prone.

And not the brightest.

I tripped.

But as I did so the sky lit up in bright fiery lightning and I hit the screen and

Swoop

I was back again.


	33. Chapter 33: You Two are screwed

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 33:

I woke to lights and voices and the air was racing across my face. I smelled burnt flesh and the stench of my own chakra that healed at my body and kept people from touching me. My throat burned when I even tried to mumble so I laid in silence with my eyes open until someone saw this and I was pulled from my chakra barrier into familiar arms. Arms I had once wanted to hold me but now burned at my chest with such pain.

"You really are prone to Danger" I heard the familiar voice but my heart began to hurt.

No.

No more lying.

My arms slammed into the person's chest and with a pulse he was up against the wall as I fell back against the bed. I felt the air as if I was falling in slow motion and I saw his eyes. Those beautiful sea foam eyes, they entranced me before but now they burned at my chest as my stomach churned again. My head hit the pillow and all the air was pushed from my body as something other then air was pushed form my lips. A scream. A scream of heart break, not of pain. My stomach gripped and stabbed inside me as my body finally gained average speed and the pain of hitting the not so fluffy bed slowly manifested itself.

"Gaara, I doubt she wants you to touch her . . . She probably knows the secret" I heard Tsunade whispered as I whipped my head to them. To everyone else it was extremely break-neck speed but to me it was still in slow motion.

Secret?

I mean, I had felt sick lately but when I was back in Family life, I had checked myself for everything. I didn't have any diseases. What was the big secret?

"What Secret?" I whispered as I gulped for air and Gaara's face burned with a small, almost unseen, blush but I could see it. Remembering he had pushed into me so hard I had to Gulp for air afterwards.

"This is hard as it is . . . But Gaara got you pregnant on his first try" both Gaara and I looked to each other as my chest heaved again. Pregnant?

I couldn't have a baby! I was 14!

I'M FOURTEEN!

I'm not ready for kids. No! No!

His eyes were just as shocked as mine. He didn't know either.

"I . . . I what?" He whispered harshly as he glared up to Tsunade who rolled her eyes and said it slow as my world went back to slow motion. He now knew why she wanted him here urgent. I now knew why I had felt silk, the weird stomach churning, cravings, mood swings.

"You . . ." She pointed one hand to Gaara who was as freaked as I was. "Got . . . Her" Pointed to me with the other, ". . . Pregnant" she crossed her fingers as I almost died right there on the spot. I let my head lay back against the pillow and I stared up at the blurring lights. I wanted to Disappear.

"The elders knew what they were doing when they said have sex with her, Kakashi sealed it so small amounts of Chakra slip threw her but now everything is free but they can't harness the power because she's going to give it to your baby . . . Good luck" Tsunade mocked and left us to be by ourselves as I looked to him and our eyes locked before they both went to my stomach. I didn't think you got Morning Sickness this soon.

"I'm . . . We . . . Now I'm . . . And I'm going to. . ." Nothing seemed to form into a complete sentence but Gaara knew what I meant. He stood and went to leave.

"WAIT! I'm still angry at you!" I snapped as he stopped and turned to me as in a second I was onto my feet. I wish I wasn't this slow.

You know that feeling after your feet have been asleep for hours and then you wake up and your legs just woke up and aren't ready to move? Yea. That's how my feet are. Pathetic Jell-o legs.

I squeaked as I fell only to barely hit the ground, sand holding me up and gently pulling me to my feet so I didn't have time to see if hospital Dust balls could talk.

But I rather not find out.

I feel bad I've been ignoring Mr. Ant. If I met Mr. Dustball . . . Or Mrs. Dustball, for one time and we have a good conversation then I never see him . . . Or her, again then I'd feel bad.

"Danger prone" He chuckled slightly but when I glared at him and swiped the sand away from me.

"Don't change the subject Sabaku No Gaara" I growled as he eyed me. I had never used his full name in such a hateful way. I was pissed.

He Had done horrible things but this was the worst. Using me, getting me pregnant. What was I thinking? I had done it now. I had officially ruined the story line, the author was going to kill me off I knew it. I waited for the skies to rumble at me, but they stayed clear and sunny. Wait.

They wanted this?

That horrible person, they wanted to spite me back for ruining the story line so they got me pregnant! Actually it's mostly Gaara's fault since it was his sperm, but that's not the point. Or is it?


	34. Chapter 34:What hurts the most

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 34:

He stood there dumbfounded as I closed my eyes before looking to him.

"You used me, how could you! You never really loved me did you?" I growled

"How dare you accuse me of-" I interrupted him.

"I heard you! Don't fucking lie to me" I snapped and he shut up. "Don't you dare fucking lie to me, you said you didn't want me to hate you, well you're doing a grand job!" I snarled

"I'm Kazekage, I had to help my village" He stated as I closed my eyes.

"So is this how you treat everyone? A Toy in your world? Gaara I thought you would be different" I whispered and pushed myself onto my bed and pulled my legs to my chest.

"Liz-"

"I don't want to hear it . . . I might be Baring your child Sabaku No Gaara, and I might be a monster . . . the way you think you are, and I might not understand a word of it . . . But don't you dare pity me!" I snapped and when I said my last word I looked up at him with harsh eyes. "I don't need it!" I added before looking back down and he walked up to me.

"Fine, you want the truth? You're the biggest thing in my world and when I heard that my village needed help and sleeping with you was the only way I was extremely hesitant. . . Baki wanted me to Rape you and I told him if he even tried to make me do it I would slaughter him where he stood. Then I realized that our ninjas are in few numbers and that we needed more and that relieving you of some of the power would be the only way to train some men and women to be prepared for war that would surely fall upon us . . . I had no choice. It was I do it or they would take the monster from you and surely kill you!" He explained. He took a breath as I looked up.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" I hissed.

"Well if you rather not hear my side of the story then there is no point in telling you what it meant to me that you let me do that to you" My body tensed as I bit my lip, letting go of my lip I looked up, keeping the tears from my eyes.

"So . . . What did it mean . . . To you" I whispered as I looked to the side.

"I'll only tell you if you stop looking at me like I tried to fucking kill you" My eyes burst open as I looked up to him as he glared back. I took a breath and closed my eyes as I looked down.

"You used me, how was I supposed to act? Like I like being used . . . I've been used all my life and the one person I thought liked me for me and not to get something from me, when he showed me, I was nothing but a Toy . . . Well, what did you expect?" I stated as he sighed and sat beside me.

"That night I was fighting it, I was going to tell you what they planned to do and that if you were to run I wouldn't mind . . . That I'd come after you as soon as I could. . . But you were smiling and happy and I just wanted you so much to feel me. . . I wanted to be apart of your happiness so much I forgot what it would do to you . . . You just let me in" He stated as I looked to him just slightly.

"And?" I whispered as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"And . . . Kissing you brought up emotions that burst and I just wanted more . . . and when you let me touch you I. . . I guess I was in love, because . . . Because . . ."

"Because no one else knew what you wanted when you wanted? And even if they did they would think you either didn't deserve it or didn't care enough to give it to you?" He jumped slightly and looked at me. "I know the feeling" I whispered.

For a few seconds we were silent, everything still as I took a deep breath.

"I can take the emptiness, and I can take the tears, Because I'm not afraid to cry . . . But wanna know what hurt me the most . . . It was being so close to you then finding out you were someone else and you didn't chase me!" Tears began to choke my words as I stared at the floor. "You didn't even chase after me!" I added as he sighed.

"How was I to know you wanted me too?"

"You always save me . . . And the one time I really wanted you to come after me and be my prince in Shining armor . . . You weren't there" I whispered and stood and pushed my hair from my face. "So come after me . . . When your more then The Kazekage, The man I know you are" I whispered and I walked away.

It hurt a lot.

But I had too.

He sat there and watched me leave. He didn't even know who he was fully, so I didn't expect him to be the man I needed.

He might never be him.


	35. Chapter 35: See what you did!

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Author's Note: I would like to thank my continous readers (Don't know if I spelled Continous right but who cares). Thank you for reviewing and even those who don't review but still add it to your favorites. I love you all! I think this might end out to be the longest story (That I know of). I've already written ahead to chapter 56.

Yea! I pretty much don;t have a life on the weekends after Guard.

Chapter 35:

I stood in my new apartment as I watched Gaara and his siblings leaving the Village. He turned and looked me in the eye, through the window and closed his eyes before they turned and were gone in a cone of sand. My heart broke there.

With those eyes.

He wanted to love me, but he knew if he couldn't be there for me . . . He would only hurt me again.

I looked down to the scroll in my hand and smiled.

Time to get over myself.

I turned to the door and walked out with Lee and Neji, Tenten was off with Sakura and Ino on a girls only mission while Lee and Neji had to help out with the academy students in Tai-jutsu. I was there to fill the third Gennin spot. Lee linked arms with me with a grin.

"Race ya!"

"You're on!" I laugh and he let go of me. Neji waved and we bolted off towards the Academy.

But once more I forgot I was a total Cluts.

I hit a stump and thank god Shikamaru was watching. His shadow grabbed me and pulled me upright before letting me go and I laughed and rubbed my arm. I need to stop being a klutz. I have a Baby on the way.

Remember.

I waved to Shikamaru who was laughing.

"KLUTZ" Chouji shouted as I laughed.

"YOU KNOW IT!" I shouted back and jogged after lee, making sure I watched out for stumps and tree branches. Even rocks.

I got to the Academy with a smile even though there was a cold part of my heart and my stomach hurt but I just continued to smile. Neji and Lee explained certain things while Gai and Iruka stood behind me. Gai rubbed my shoulder as I crossed my arms and hugged myself with a smile still on my face and tears running down my face as I couldn't handle it. I burst off.

I pushed from the crowd and began running their rather large track. People started staring when I got to 10 laps without falter. I took deep breaths as the tears began to double. I just needed to push him from me again. I needed him. No. Yes. I needed him to be a man. Not a child. I needed someone who could hold me and actually make me believe it would be okay.

I ran as long as I could and it hit sunset and I couldn't breathe any longer and I fell to my knees and for once in my Life. I pushed my head towards the grass and Threw up. Lee and gai raced over, Neji still stood at the gate. Gai pulled me to my feet as I smiled and laughed.

"Hehe, Just a little dizzy" I whispered as I dusted off and took another deep breath as I smiled to them and rubbing my belly.

"Hey, I'm hungry . . . What's there to eat?" I asked as Lee burst out in laughter and linked arms with me. I offered my other arm to Neji who sighed and shook his eyes and linked arms as Tenten took the other arm and I winked at her. I saw the blush on her face. We skipped towards the Ramen stand where Sakura and Naruto sat and we piled up in there and I was smiling and laughing away. Naruto got smacked about 6 times before I told Sakura to stop.

"He might get more Brain damage" I laughed.

"What Brain?" Tenten mocked as we all laughed and Naruto huffed until I patted his arm.

"Don't worry Naruto, I think you're pretty smart for all it counts" He grinned.

"Thank you Liz-Chan" I grew a bigger smile as I turned and pushed a piece of Pork into my mouth.

"So Tenten . . . Who's your secret admirer?" I laughed as she blushed and Neji eyed me before looking to her.

"No one" She knew what I was doing . . . I was setting up Neji to ask her and start talking to her. Starting an interest.

My relationship might have ended but who says I can't bug people into new relationships.

"You see, see what you did!" Sakura laughed in my ear.


	36. Chapter 36: Sake & Roses

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 36:

I woke up on my pathetic cot I made. I had to buy Furniture. Tsunade had laid me off serious missions for my Pregnancy but that didn't mean I could do meaningless academy work. I slid myself onto my feet when I saw a rose laying beside my pillow. It had a note tied to it.

_"Just because you don't love me, doesn't mean I don't love you. _

_I'll chase you." _

I eyed it as it slipped me to whom would send me this but I pulled out the only cup I had and slid it in it with water and left it on my window sill as I pinned up the note.

I dressed quickly.

"Please don't tell me you're that stupid" the Tou growled as I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I am . . ."

"You know what . . . I'm not even going to tell you who it was" He growled as I whined.

"Damn it . . . Come on"

"Stupid woman . . . No, You have to figure it out . . ." I stomped my foot as I pulled my sandals on.

"Stupid Male Cow"

"BULL! I'M A BULL!" I laughed as I ran from my empty room and headed for the stairs. I held my stomach as I walked down the stairs. When I got to the bottom and almost tripped I was thankful I hit someone else. I apologized and ran down the street.

Ever have that Eerrie feeling that someone is watching you?

It scares me out of my pants.

I actually sped up and almost slammed into Iruka but I slowed down and just hit him barely. He laughed as I fell to my butt and laughed myself.

"You like to run?"

"Not really . . ." He eyed me before helping me up and handing me a bag full of scrolls.

"Hand these out to the Jounnin" I nodded and saluted him.

"Eye-Eye Capiton!" I made fun of a French Pirate and turned around and marched out of the room making the kids laugh and Iruka shake his head.

I got outside and instantly found Gai and Lee running laps on the track, racing each other while Neji and Tenten followed suit but were running next to each other. I put out the scroll as Gai pulled it from my hand and continued to run. I turned around and found Kakashi almost instantly. They were sitting at the dumpling house. Kakashi was reading like always and took the scroll as I poked him for directions where to find the other teams.

The whole day I was giving, sending, and recieving scrolls, or watching the kids as Iruka had to run off a few times to punish a few others. It was Sunset and I sat with the Jounnins at the Dumpling House, along with a couple of adults of children, laughing and eating with them. Ino's dad was pretty funny, but the Contest Kakashi and Gai for eating the most dumplings had to be the best part. I once more got the eerie feeling someone was watching me but I couldn't find anyone. Kakashi even looked around and found no one besides the random bystanders. I shrugged it off as we continued to have a good time. I had tea while most of the adults had sake. I wasn't going to hurt my Baby.


	37. Chapter 37: Couches are Beds

Average Everyday seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 37:

Author's Note: Sorry, But it's kind of short.

I went to my home with a grin. Gai dropped off the couch and left for his own house as I jumped in the shower. I was so proud of myself. I had a bed. . . Of sorts. Okay, So it wasn't the **perfect** bed, but as soon as I have my baby, I'll trade it in for a real bed.

I was washing the soap from my hair when I heard a small thud before I jumped quickly from the shower and out of the bathroom without thinking about it. A Kunai in hand, I jumped into the rather large Living room (It was a large room with a bathroom and Mini kitchen attached) and looked around.

"NARUTO!" I screamed as Sakura eyed me and turned around in a flash. It didn't register until Sasuke (We got him back, He didn't even get close to Orochimaru, See I screwed that up too!) blushed and looked down. I looked at myself and rushed inside the bathroom and pulled my robe on before coming out again.

"Sorry about that" I whispered and tied it tight as Kakashi finally entered the picture.

"Why are you wet?"

"It was raining indoors . . . What do you think, I was in the shower . . .And people call me slow" I mocked, I knew he must be slightly drunk from the large amounts of Sake, but why did he even come here.

He laughed and a smile broke out on my face but I just pulled my hair back into a ponytail and looked at them. "What's up?"

"Nothing . . . Just felt like crashing your party of One" Sakura laughed as Sasuke shrugged but saw the small note on the Empty walls and eyed it.

"What is that?"

"I found it connected to a rose when I woke up today . . . But no one signed it and Tou won't tell me who it's from" I stated as I crossed my arms and eyed it myself but shrugged it off and turned to Kakashi and Naruto who began to talk.

I probably should have listened to Sasuke and Sakura who were reading the note over and over. I probably would have figured out who it was if I was paying attention to them because Sakura figured it out and went wide eyed and whispered to Sasuke who eyed me with confusion until she Whispered again. I saw them staring but I ignored it.

I went to bed that night by myself, they left only an half an hour before. I don't know what drove me to do it, but I fell asleep in only panties, under my blanket. It was comfortable and just the right temperature.

When I woke I found two roses lying on my chest where a new blanket lay. It was red and silk like and a comforter, I even had a matching pillow with a silk cover under my head. I jumped as I looked to the roses with a note tying them together.

"I_'ll always love you, I'm still Chasing you and always will until I'm who you need"_

I was scared now.

Who was it?


	38. Chapter 38: Water Sucks

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Author's Note: I just wanted to say, I realized I update this storry extremely fast! I hope you all appreciate my love for this story. I love it just as much as you guys do and I'll be sad if I ever end it . . . But yea. I hope you enjoy it, and I want to thank those of you who say this is a good GaaraXOC story . . . I try.

Chapter 38:

That day I almost chopped off my hand. I was cutting things up for a sandwich when I saw a bird at the window. It scared the 'SHIT' out of me. I screamed and pulled my hand away just in time as I fell to my butt. It jumped from the sill and flew away. I pushed myself onto my back as I closed my eyes and held my stomach.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Don't worry, we're both fine" I laughed at the Tou talking as I suddenly felt dizzy again and pushed myself to my feet and let out all I had that day into the sink.

"I'm barely in . . . What's with the morning sickness?" I whined as the Tou laughed.

"You're stupid . . . In your world it would take 9 months for a baby to be born but here it's much faster" I rolled my eyes.

"What? Two weeks?"

"No it's been two weeks since you've been pregnant remember! You were asleep in the Hospital a day or two when you fell back through the T.V." He growled as I sighed.

"So what? Do I have two more weeks? A month?"  
"A month or two I'd say" He added as I could feel my stomach gurgle for food. It was getting bigger. I could see it.

I finished my sandwich and drank a lot of water.

The bad thing about when you drink a lot of water.

You have to Pee a lot.

And I mean a LOT!

I was folding up the blanket and putting it under the pillow only five minutes after eating my sandwich and drinking the gallon or so of water, I had to Pee.

Which made me thirsty.

So I drank more water!

Then as I was sweeping the floor of the dust, I had to Pee again.

Which made me thirsty again!

I feel so much like a Freaking blonde!

You know what!

I won't drink water. . . . I'm thirsty . . .

I took a sip of the water from the sink as I sat on the floor and began some sit ups when my stomach swirled again and I threw myself into the bathroom and over the Toilet.

Remember that Eerie feeling I told you I had.

It came back.

I wiped my mouth and closed the bathroom window before looking around outside but nothing was there. I walked to the living room when I practically screamed.

HOW LONG WAS I THROWING UP?

It was like a whirl wind of rose petals across my floor.

I walked across the petals in my bare feet to the center where there lay a lit candle. It smelled of . . . Of coconut and vanilla. Like my shampoo.

"What the hell" I whispered as I kneeled down and eyed the rather small plump candle shaped as a heart. Whoever was sending the notes was a romantic. Then I saw the message carved into the wax. I blew out the fire and lifted the candle to my eyes as my heart sank.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. It was carved all the way around the Candle. I smiled. "For what? Who are you?" I whispered as the Tou laughed.

"You really are stupid"


	39. Chapter 39: Ready when you are

Average Everyday seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 39: Sorry, It's short

I woke up the next morning and threw myself into the bathroom to throw up. I cleaned myself and put a hand against the wall for support until the dizziness faded away. I pulled my second Bra on and some pants when I heard a shout from my front door.

"OH MY GOD!" I walked out and eyed Sakura and Ino staring at the rose petals on the floor, the second candle with another 'I'm Sorry' carved on it. Plus a new note pinned up next to the others. The girls eyed it then me.

"My lord, who's trying to win you over?" Ino laughed as I shrugged. Their mothers soon walked in and I was not surprised. They looked almost the same as their daughters. They gasped at the petals and then 'aww'ed at it.

"I don't know, there isn't a name on the notes, and call me stupid but I don't know why anyone would want to win over a pregnant woman" I laughed as I blew out the candle and placed it beside its twin. Except this one was red and already had red wax hearts designed on it, same size and same message. Sakura eyed me then the newer notes.

"What's the third one say?" I asked as I began to fold up the blanket.

"It says '_Please forgive me, I hate seeing you in pain'_ Still no signature" I laughed as I placed my pillow over the folded blanket until I screamed when something dropped on my foot. Sakura caught me quickly before I hit the ground. She helped me back up to my feet as I saw it was a dove feather. The same feather to the bird that scared me the other day.

That's when I heard Tsunade talking as she was coming to get me for a pregnancy class. The girls were over just to help out. She was talking to someone.

"Tell him that he can't keep doing this! He'll ruin his Village, and himself . . . Tell him he has to tell her himself and that I will have no more part in this endless charade" She waved someone else as she walked in and smiled at me.

"Well, You ready to have a baby Class"

"Ready when you are" I laughed.


	40. Chapter 40: I love you

Average Everyday seems Psycho:

The Girl who Ruined it all

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 40:

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Who are you!" I shouted as I felt the eerie feeling the eyes were on me again.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" I shouted louder as I could feel wind begin to blow and the petals shifted. I pushed from the bed, not thinking on the fact I was just in my panties with the small white bow on the front.

I covered my eyes with my arms as I figured out the wind wasn't wind. It was sand. I let my arms drop as I saw the sand crawling gingerly up my leg.

"Gaara" I whispered as I looked to him as he stood against the door. He looked to the floor with crossed arms and a worried look on his face. My heart wrenched in place as tears began to build up. I had been pushing him from me as best I could, I didn't think he could be the only one who loved me.

That meant.

The roses.

The blanket and pillow.

The notes.

The candles.

It all made sense now.

"It was you . . . But why the secret?" I whispered as he looked to me and took a deep breath.

"I didn't know if you would ever forgive me, and I couldn't push myself to sign the notes" He whispered as he looked again to the floor. My belly was slightly bigger then usual now, not fat belly. Baby belly.

I walked closer to him as he kept his eyes closed until I was only a few steps from him.

"So all this-?" I whispered, I couldn't finish it as I looked around.

"Was to show you I still loved you and that I was stupid twice in a row now. . . I told myself I wouldn't let you slip from me, I wouldn't let you get hurt so I placed people at the right places to keep you safe if I couldn't . . . But I let you slip from me and it hurt" he whispered as I got closer. My legs pushing me forward, not him or my mind, but my emotions. My hand went to his arm as the tears built up in my eyes.

"The hardest was seeing you walk from that Hospital room, I want your hugs, I want your kisses, your voice and you smile . . . I want it all again, I would trade anything to have it back" He added as he looked to me and took his other hand to hold my hand.

"Then why did you let me walk away?" I whispered, my words choking.

"Because I knew you didn't want to hear it then . . . I knew you were hurt and that no matter what I said I didn't know myself how much I missed it. But now I'm sure" He whispered as his hands went to my arms and he pulled me closer. I found a blush on my face and he looked me full in the face. "I need you, and if you'll forgive me I'll be your knight in shining armor" My heart welded as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer as I took a deep breath and let tears slip from my eyes and I sobbed in his arms which he tightened when I cried.

"Please," I whispered as he let me look him in the eye. "Please . . . I need you so much, I'm freaking out because I'm having a child at 14 and . . . I can't raise a kid on my own. . .And I need you, I miss everything we had even if it was lies" I whispered as I sobbed out when he pulled my face to look at him.

"The only Lie I showed you was acting like I didn't care when you were hurt . . . I don't know most of these emotions, how do you think I know how to Lie" He laughed as I smiled and held myself against him when we both noticed what I was wearing.

He coughed as I laughed and pulled from him and crossed my arms.

"It's not like you haven't already seen me" I whispered as he smiled and pulled me by my hand slowly to the couch and pulled me down on top of him. My smile was gently as he kissed me just barely and ran his hands around to my cheeks and slowly pulled me into a deeper kiss. It was better then anything.

His touch was gently as his hand traced my face structure then ran his right hand across my cheek and sucked on my lip slightly before taking his head back to breathe.

"Yes, but this time you're body is more beautiful then before" He laughed as I looked to my stomach and then eyed him.

"How?" I laughed as he slid me onto my back and kissed down my ribs and kissed my just slightly big belly.

"Because I know we created this and whatever connects us closer must be amazing" Gaara whispered as he kissed it again.

"Put your ear to my belly, the baby kicks" I whispered as he nodded and laid his ear against my belly just barely then went wide eyed with a slight smile that I could see. It wasn't a big kick, but I could feel it. He laughed as I grunted with a much harder shift.

"I hate that" I growled as he slid up to my face and kissed my cheek.

"Say goodbye to everyone tomorrow" I looked to him,

"Why?" I whispered as both the Tou and him laughed.

"I love that" He laughed as he pulled me to him and my eyes widened slightly.

He loved something about me. . . He said the actual word! He said it, I heard it!

"You're coming to the desert to have the baby there, where I can take care of you" He stated as I glared at him playfully in the eyes.

"What does that suppose to mean?" I whined.

"It means your Danger Prone and I want to be the one saving you" He whispered. I crossed my arms and looked to the ceiling when I realized once more. I wasn't fully dressed. I felt redness crossing my face. Gaara, however, pulled my head into his chest and pulled the blanket up to our shoulders and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Gaara. . . I just need to hear one thing-" I didn't even finish, he knew what I wanted.

"I love you"


	41. Chapter 41: Whoa, LizChan U got Big

Avaerage Ordinary seems Psycho:

Chapter 41:

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, my computer refused to upload it. I had to start a whole new document for the newer chapters. Just for my bad computer . . . I'll upload 2 this time instead of one. !

I woke that morning alone but his words were still there, mentally and Physically. I woke up and there was a note on the wall that was bigger then the others. 'I love you' written and posted on the wall making a smile grow on my face. I sat up and instantly bolted into the bathroom. Throwing my head over the toilet.

After throwing up once I drank a small glass before throwing my face into the sink and throwing up again. The Baby kicked and I threw up again. I finally downed a glass of water, pulled on a bra and a maternity top and some pants before slipping on shoes and walking outside. Holding my belly as I walked slowly down the stairs I came face to face with Naruto.

"Whoa! Liz-Chan! You got big" I laughed.

"Thanks Naruto" He grinned as he rubbed his head.

"You're the only girl who's thanked me for that" He laughed as I pulled him into a giant bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you" I whispered as he hugged me back.

"Why?"

"Me and Gaara . . . We're back as a Team and . . . He wants to protect me" I whispered as Naruto grinned largely.

"So can I be it's Uncle?" I laughed again but Groaned.

"Only if you don't call my baby a It, You can" he grinned largely as he led me,

Me!

A 14 year old Pregnant lady,

Threw Kohana to everyone I know.

Really,

Really,

Pathetic I know.

But when I got back to my Apartment there was Gaara in his Kazekage Uniform with Temari and a Suitcase.

"I already got your clothes and things . . . Ready to go?" She laughed as I shrugged.

"I don't know . . . Is Suna ready for me?" I whispered as Gaara smirked and put out his hand as there in his hand laid my headband which I put on my arm. . . It wouldn't fit around my belly. When Gaara wrapped his arms around me I started to laugh.

"What's funny?" Temari laughed.

"Nothing . . . It's just, I wonder if Gaara ever feels like Superman . . . Putting his fist up in the air and flying off using the sand, saving Liz's in distress" Gaara shook his head.

"Danger prone" He whispered.

"Damn straight!"


	42. Chapter 42: Work of the First Lady

Average Ordinary seems Psycho:

Chapter 42:

That night I fell back against Gaara's sheets and closed my eyes. That whole day was hectic. Apparently, whatever the First lady does with the President, the Kazekage's love partner does. I mean. What was Gaara to do now? He was Embarrassed all day when people asked if I was Pregnant and how long I had left.

I had just taken a shower and now I laid in a night gown. I was so drained.

After meeting almost everyone in the village after walking through the village gate, I had to go threw the whole Kazekage place, meet the elders. Once My child was gone I had to go straight into teaching academy.

I got the feeling the Elders didn't like me but it was not my fault I was pregnant. If anything it was Gaara's but I wasn't going to hate him for it. I was actually excited to have a kid.

But I'll be saying it until I go into labor then I'm going to be cursing. I'm surprised I haven't had Mood swings yet. I guess I have had them but I am just a naturally happy person. At least I think I am.

Am I?

Yea!

I am.

I took a deep breath as suddenly I felt a hand run across my belly.

"How are you?"

"Drained! Nauseous" I whispered as I opened my eyes and looked to Gaara who sat beside me and ran a hand over my face and I smiled. "And yourself?"

"I'm content" He whispered as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Suddenly I grunted as Gaara chuckled.

"I swear if he does that all night I'm going to pee on your sheets, sorry Gaara"

"I don't sleep Remember, It won't matter" He laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him only to have him grab it and my eyes open and glare at him.

"'Et OOOO" I whined as he eyed me, arching his brow bone.

"What? Couldn't quiet understand that!"

"Eye ed, . . .'et OOOOO!" I slurred as he chuckled and let go of my tongue.

"Who's the child now?" He laughed as I huffed and crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"At least I don't go around grabbing people's tongues" I groaned as he sat down next to me and ran his hand once more over my stomach.

"I'm sorry" He whispered as I lay still for a second before looking to him blankly. . . Did he just apologize?

"You're supposed to say Thank you" I smiled and took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Thank you" I whispered as I closed my eyes finally tired enough to fall asleep. I let go of his hand as I fell asleep to the Rhythm of him rubbing my belly just gently. He kissed my stomach before leaving me, making sure I was fully asleep.


	43. Chapter 43: DEIDARA!

Chapter 43:

Chapter 43:

Okay . . . This one is. . .

Almost not even a paragraph it's so short.

So I'm sorry. But it had to be done!

My dreams were harsh, but every so once in a while I would feel strong arms around me and the nightmares would slip away. I knew who they were, but until I was closing to being awake, the arms seemed to get further and further away. I swear I was whispering in my sleep for them to return but they never did.

When I woke I forced myself to get up early and pushed myself over the Toilet to feel hands pull my hair back to keep it from my face. I let everything loose until I stopped and groaned. My hearing was impaired and there was something pulling a red flag but I couldn't think what this early in the morning.

I was forgetting something that I needed to remember.

"Are you okay?" a soft worried voice rang in my ear as I smiled after cleaning my face.

"It's just Morning sickness" I whispered as I almost gagged at the taste, then the world was spinning again. I got wobbly so the arms grabbed me and pulled me close, I smiled until I blinked and took a deep breath and realized. . .

It wasn't Gaara.

I ripped from their arms as I suddenly felt my world get dizzier and their face was extremely fuzzy, but I knew exactly who it was. They were blonde and had a long cloak.

Guess Who?

"DEIDARA!" I screamed. Suddenly my light went out and I could barely hold my feet in the darkness.

"Silence her Deidara!"

"GAARA HELP!" I screamed before he could cover my mouth only to feel everything slip from me.


	44. Chapter 44:Pregnant wrath

Average ordinary seems psycho:

Average ordinary seems psycho:

The girl who ruined it all

Disclaimer: Don't own naruto

Chapter 44:

I woke again with the same morning sickness and threw my face off the bed and threw up once again. I gagged at the smell and threw up again, it burning so much more.

"Morning Sickness . . . Geez, Gaara got BIZ-AAAA! Hm" I looked up with a glare as my vision was perfect now. He had drugged me while I slept.

"Don't you dare judge him like you know him you Con-artist!" I hissed as he broke out in laughter. I pushed myself up as suddenly the Throw up sunk into the rock and the smell was gone.

"Let me guess . . . I'm in a guest room of a Akatsuki hide-out" He stopped laughing and looked to me instantly and glared.

"How do you know-"

"Shut up Deidara! You're still a Dick-head!" I snapped as he went wide eyed.

"How do you-" I smirked. I had the upper hand here. This could come in handy.

"You didn't know Gaara slept with a Psychic?" I laughed as I slipped to my feet, studying my stableness before actually standing and holding my belly.

"What? Hm" he gasped as my smirk grew larger and I put my free hand on my hips as I didn't wince, even though I wanted to, when the Baby kicked.

"That's right . . . I get visions but you don't know when I have them because they take seconds in the real world" I lied threw my teeth but I was a great Liar when I was in the zone. If I didn't have my baby to worry about I would be able to get out of here easily but I could barely fight with my darling. I could always brake down that door, then run like hell back into Gaara's arms but with a Baby I would surely not be able to do any of it.

"What do I care, Hm!" He laughed.

"You do care! That's the funny thing!" I laughed, making myself as strong as I could seem during this painful period.

"Try me, Tell me if you were psychic, why didn't you see your kidnaping coming?" He laughed.

"Because, I can't see everything! Just some things . . . .I've seen things about you that would shock you-"

"Stop your lies girl, Hm" He interrupted me. He scoffed slightly before a loud rapping rang out from the other side.

"Here's the gruel for the prisoner," came a snarl from the other side.

"Kisame . . ." Deidara stated in confusion. I sat down quickly and let my head hang. Pulling off my saddest look possible as the door opened and two more walked in. I couldn't see who for my hair was in my face. I began to cry, pushing it as much as possible.

"Stop your sobbing!" came the same snarl I recognized as Kisame.

"GO AWAY, I DON'T NEED MORE MEN HITTING ON ME!" I cried out, making up the story in my head as I flung my head up and mad the hardest glare I could muster towards Deidara.

"Deidara . . . What were you doing to this girl?" Came Itachi, walking out from behind Kisame.

"Nothing! She's lying!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M LYING TO YOU!" I screamed at them. "I want to go home, I want to sleep in my bed and throw up my guts in my own damn toilet and not the sponge floor!" I hissed, glaring at them.

"I thought you had an affair with the Kazekage?" Kisame mocked.

"And since then, his house is mine! I DEMAND YOU TAKE ME HOME!" I snapped. I knew they wouldn't but it was worth a try.

"You know, we were supposed to take Gaara's demon but we might as well take yours" Itachi whispered, narrowing his eyes on me.

"Touch me and face my pregnant wrath!" I snarled, ripping the tray from Kisame and ripping the bread in my mouth and chewing harshly.


	45. Chapter 45: Potty escape

Average Everyday seems Psycho:

Average Everyday seems Psycho:

The girl who ruined it all

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 46:

That night was strange. I couldn't fight the weird feelings in my head. I wanted to piss in my own toilet, I wanted to throw up in my toilet, I didn't like Deidara's. I had the strange feeling it would blow up at any moment just for him to piss me off. Of course, he knew better. I had chewed him out once or twice for pulling things on me. He went to trip me, but I caught myself, turned and basically bitch-slapped him for trying so. Of course, when I did, I fell back on the back and felt like a flipped turtle. So I just sat there until I had to pee then some how, magically, I found myself able to move.

My back hurts more then anything. I keep putting one had on my lower back everytime I had to stand. I almost thought it snapped. Then I went to bed and nearly peed my pants twice because Itachi just randomly walked in to give Deidara specific instructions.

Stupid Uchiha,

As soon as I give birth, I'll find his emo butt and burn it.

Muahahahaha!

I woke that morning groggily, my eyes resisted opening and my body decided to not get up. I was expecting Gaara to have already saved me, but I guess he probably couldn't find me. It took Kakashi's dogs to find the hide-out in the original story, so I'm not panicked. I should be.

But Strangely I'm Not!

I looked up finally and found Deidara leaning against the door coolly, but a peeved look written across his lips and eyes. Stupid blonde.

"Well aren't you the definition of cool" I snarled, rolling on my back to where my feet flung off the bed. I will never make fun of a turtle again.

It is hard as hell to get off your back once you're on it.

I finally pushed myself to my feet.

I decided enough was enough, I was getting out the old fashion way.

I was going to make stupid feel stupider.

"I had a vision you know, last night" I chuckled. He let his arms drop and face gawk at me before pulling himself back.

"So . . . What have you seen, Hm?" He whispered and looked away while crossing his arms. I eyed him as my smirk came back to my face and I looked to the ceiling.

"Well . . . If you must know, you guys loose" I laughed, "You die because you pick a fight with Sasuke while Itachi was at his weakest . . . You don't succeed in taking the Shukaku from Gaara and a few years my son will come and find you all after hearing the heroic story of how his father saved me two nights before I gave labor and kills Sasori, Kisame, and Tobi, Seriously injures everyone else and for years is in a on and off battle with Pein until one night my son finds him sleeping and stabs him before Pein even realizes he's there" Deidara's eyes went extremely wide as I had to hold myself from laughing as he bolted from the room to warn everyone. However, since Deidara was in such a rush, he forgot to completely close the door.

"You are not as dumb as I thought" The Tou laughed as I shrugged.

"I have my days" I whispered

_I have my good days_ I thought as I walked slowly out of the rock room and edged along the walls, looking for any sign of a trap. However, the High and mighty Akatsuki didn't think that one of their own would be so stupid to let a Prisoner out so the only trap was near the large rock that let me out.

"Here, let me show you something, you might, want to show your son" The Tou laughed as he took my hands from my control and began to do hand signs,

Snake, Bull, Dragon, Bull. I memorized the Hand signs as suddenly I felt like jell-o and suddenly I stepped over the rather small four strings of puppet wire Sasori most likely had booby trapped. I slowly slid myself threw the rock just as Deidara was running to find me. All he saw was there was no Pregnant lady in her room and the traps Sasori had set (four strings, the very last one as low to the ground as possible and very hard to see, but thanks to the rescue Episode, I had seen, I knew this trick all to well) were still set and un-touched.

I nearly fell over laughing as I slid outside and felt my bones come back into form. However, my child kick and I heaved over and nearly threw up whatever I had left.

"Please, don't go into labor now" The Tou growled but I only picked myself up.

"Eh shut up you stupid cow, I got kids to have and a fat belly to fill"


	46. Chapter 46:Explosions

Chapter 46:

Chapter 46:

Last one said it was 46, but this is the real 46.

--

I felt smart. I felt extremely smart.

I slowly hiked a hill, ignoring the throbing in my legs and the searing ache in my back.

Freedom was worth the pain, it was **SO** worth the pain.

I just kept imagining the look on Gaara's face when he would meet me half way,

The feel of his arms.

The feel of his bed.

The feel of a shower.

"I feel a completely different emotion for Blondes now" The Tou laughed as I climbed myself up a dirt hill and laid myself in the dark shade.

"Now, The thing is how far is Gaara behind . . . Or a better question . . . How long until he finds me because I'm starving" I laughed as the Tou joined in. I looked around when It hit me.

What if Gaara didn't know I was kidnapped?

"Ohh god!" I snapped and pushed to my feet and began to run when I heard the sound of explosion. Deidara finally found out I was gone.

I pushed myself to continue running, but I could barely keep on my feet, all my energy was gone and my world turned dizzy as the Explosions got closer.

No.

I have to save my child.

Son or Daughter.

I have to get back to Gaara.

I soon heard it right behind me and suddenly I was blown forward.

NO

I pushed my back to the ground and cried for the Tou to cushion the fall for my baby as the explosion blew ash and burnt at my face.

NO

I covered my face as I began sliding across the ground and into a bush, my face burnt slightly while the Explosions slowly flew ahead of me.

I pushed myself to my feet as suddenly the horrible laughter rang through my ears again. But I finally realized who's voice it was.

It was the Tou's.

"BRING IT ON BLONDIE!"

"NO!" I screamed as suddenly my world went black for a moment then suddenly I was behind bars with a small child in my arms, somewhere dark and damp. The baby had no face and the blanket it was wrapped in was grey. It wiggled and suddenly my stomach, which was flat again, burned and surged with pain. I looked forward only to catch the four tails of the Tou waving back and forth as he walked forward through the damp halls.

"WAIT! COME BACK HERE DAMNIT!" I screamed as it laughed and suddenly the bars were lit up with what was going outside and I pulled the faceless child closer. My voice no longer existed as I watched what was going on threw the bars but I could not control my body.

Deidara landed just as my favorite Red head came flying down on a diskette of sand as I felt my body turn into a fighting stance and his laughter ringing through my head.

"I'll take over for a while"


	47. Chapter 47: Scared of Liz

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Chapter 47:

My eyes burned as fire surrounded me, screams filled my ears and sand burned at my skin. It felt red hot yet my chest was ice cold.

"_I'm so sorry_" a voice whispered. "_But we couldn't save him_"

"_my baby!_" I cried, blood covering my hands, Gaara standing beside me with a down casted view as he watched me cry and scream. Then in a whirlwind of sand, the doctor died and there was a smaller Gaara, his red hair was now black, he had Gaara's eyes but he had a giant scar on his shoulder, a burn mark.

Screams rang out as sand sprayed along the hospital room.

Everyone was split in half, including Gaara who didn't move.

"_WHAT'S GOING ON!_" I screamed only for the child to smirk as me and sand wrap around my neck.

"_Mommy, mommy, I'm not dead! It's just us now! Just us!_"

I cried and scratched at the sand only to hear a chuckle from the Tou, a bull like face appearing at the other side of the hospital room. It's bull and black body filled through the shadows and stood behind the boy who's eyes flashed red.

"_Aww shucks . . . he looks just like you_" The Tou mocked, grinning as big as it could muster before breaking out into mad laughter.

"NO! THAT'S NOT MY BABY!"

I woke up with a gasp in the arms of someone. I whipped around wide eyed to see Gaara looking forward emotionless.

"Gaara . . ." I whispered as he snapped from his trance and looked down at me and gave me that kind of smile that was there yet it was just barely.

"What happened?"

"You nearly slaughtered the blond" He chuckled as a smile came to my face as the Tou chuckled. "But that wasn't you, was it?" He added as I looked down to my rather large belly.

"If I said it was the Tou's fault . . . What would you say-" His lips interrupted me as I was instantly laid down against the sand, air blowing across our faces and for once, I didn't mind flying . . . Even if it was un-natural and extremely terrifying. My hand slipped across his cheek and slowly both my hands were back behind his neck. I slowly slid from him as suddenly I pulled from his trance and saw the ground around us.

I freaked.

What did you expect.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! WE'RE IN THE FREAKING AIR!" I screamed as I jumped into Gaara's arms, trembling and wide eyed as he chuckled.

"Still hate flying" He laughed as I glared at him.

"You shit-fur-brains, Put me on the ground this instant!" I snapped as he chuckled.

"Fine, I was done clearing my head anyway" he whispered as suddenly he dropped from the sky and I came with him, screaming.

"I'M A KILL YOU SABAKU NO GAARA IF YOU DON'T CATCH ME!" I shouted as suddenly I was gracefully swooped into arms and pulled against a chest with a laughing smirk plastered on his face.

"Would I really let you fall?"

"Yes!" I hissed freaking out as he let me to my feet. "You're not a very nice person"

"Ouch, that hurt" He rolled his eyes, "and to think I went all the way to save you and carry your heavy self all the way here" he whispered as I narrowed my eyes and punched him harshly on the arm.

"And guess who did this to me . . . It was your sperm Sabaku No Gaara" I mocked, crossing my arms. Ignoring the fact he was talking more then he usually does. He went wide eyed and looked down with a slight pink shade on his face. He slightly covered himself, "Ohh come on Gaara, I've gone threw Health class, I know the male reproductive organs well, and what comes out of them too" He coughed slightly and walked inside, off from the balcony as I followed him.

"Ohh right, like I'm so stupid! I know there is Sperm in Semen, Gaara" I laughed as I walked in and wished I hadn't.

There sat Kankuro and Temari who looked up at us with surprised faces.

"Well . . . What a conversation" Temari laughed as I shrugged,

"What do you expect?" I laughed and linked arms with Gaara and smiled at him.

Temari just shook her head,

"Was it that easy to get rid of the Akatsuki?"

"No . . . but I don't think they'll be coming after Liz after they see what she did to Deidara" Gaara chuckled as suddenly regret washed over me.

I knew they were enemies and people I was supposed to hate, but I didn't like hurting too many people.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro mumbled, eyeing me like I was stupid.

"I'm such a horrible person!" I cried, tears instantly forming and falling down my face. Gaara went wide eyed and watched me as I cried.

"No! No! you're not" He stumbled on his words out of surprise.

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT!"

"Of course he is, you're freaking out over nothing!" Kankuro spat out as Gaara and Temari quickly got out of the way as my mood changed to pissed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snarled.

"I'm calling you too emotional and a spazz!" He growled.

I narrowed my eyes on him,

"Kankuro, shut up!" Temari hissed in a hushed tone, "You never argue with a pregnant woman!" She added, throwing a small object at him, but he blocked it and glared at her.

"Why not?" But before he could turn back to insult me, I had grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over my shoulder and onto the floor behind me, his face hit the floor. I turned and stepped onto his back and smirked when I heard the groan escape his lips.

"That's why! FEAR MY PRGENANT WRATH!" I screamed at him and jumped on his back. Stepping off after that and marching out of the room,

"Gaara" I whined for him to follow.

The red head quickly gathered himself and followed almost instantly, more scared of me then anyone had been of him.


	48. Chapter 48: The Joys of Motherhood

Average Everyday seems Psycho:

Average Everyday seems Psycho:

The girl who ruined it all

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

After 48 chapters, you would think I wouldn't need this, but just in case.

Chapter 48:

Hours went by and the day slowly dragged on.

I slowly began to get into a schedule of throwing up.

4:20 AM,

5:50 AM,

6:10AM,

6:40 P.M.

9:00 PM,

9:20 PM,

10:30 PM.

I laid against Gaara's bed, him sitting beside me, a small scroll in his hand, his other hand rubbing my stomach.

"I hate vomit"

"Sorry" He whispered, continually reading the scroll.

"Sorry? Is that you have to say?" I cried. Literally.

OMG! MOOD SWINGS!

I'M GOING CRAZY! OMG! OMG! OMG!

He eyed me as tears came to my eyes and instantly snapped the scroll to his side and his face got close and he wiped the tears off my face.

"Shh, Don't cry" He whispered as I glared at him.

"You can't order me around!" I growled and instantly went blank.

"Oh my god, what the freak is wrong with me" I whispered.

"Liz . . . are you okay?" He whispered as I began to tear up.

"NO! I'm going crazy!" I cried, "No one can love a crazy person!" I added and began to sniffle and hic-up, whine about the pain of the baby kicking when I hic-upped, and cried some more.

Gaara freaked.

He didn't know what to do so he did what he thought was best.

"TEMARI!" He whined loudly as I glared at him.

"Are you just going to push me into Temari's arms? You hate me Gaara!" I cried out.

"No! No, I don't hate you" He whispered stated, rubbing my stomach and my hand trying to calm me down.

"Yes you do! You don't want me any more!" I cried as Temari burst through the doors and eyed me before laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING! Being crazy is not a laughing matter" I whined as she came over and patted Gaara on the shoulder.

"She's just having Mood swings, her hormones are out of whack is all" she laughed as Gaara sighed with relief.

"I thought I had done something wrong" He whispered as I glared at him.

"You've done every-" Temari covered my mouth with her hand and laughed again,

"Liz-chan, for the good of both of your minds! Shut up" she helped me under the covers and told Gaara just not to say anything.

"She's going to be on edge because of the baby,"

"Don't talk like I'm not even here, I hate that!" I snapped as she smiled and walked from the room as I instantly changed to sad.

"am I going to die?" Gaara's eyes went wide.

"I hope not" He whispered looking at me before giving me the precious smirk, "My life would be dull without you" He whispered and kissed my cheek. "Now go to sleep" He whispered in my ear and kissed me on the cheek again as I attempted to cross my arms but...

I hate saying this.

But my nipples were sore to the touch so I just huffed and laid on my back.

"How can I sleep when my boobs hurt?" I stated bluntly as he eyed me,

"Your what?" He whispered as I rolled my eyes.

"My breasts Gaara, you know the bumps on my chest you kissed and rubbed when we had sex?" I said without thinking and both of us shut up then. He was looking down at the scroll, clearing his throat for a second before blinking slightly.

"Ohh" He whispered and crossed his legs while I looked the other way.

"Yea . . ." Then I sniffed my hair and groaned.

It was covered in sweat and smelt horrible.

I needed a shower.

"Hey . . . Gaara?" I whispered as he looked me in the eyes.

"Yea?" He asked as I smiled at him and pulled his face down to mine, kissing him before sliding on my back like a turtle and getting to a wobbly standing position.

"I need a shower . . . And I need some help" I whispered as his eyes went wide and he couldn't speak. He nodded and helped me stay up straight.

We got into the bathroom and soon he was helping me wash my hair when he said it.

"Was . . . Was it bad?" I rubbed my stomach.

"Not . . . Not during it no" I whispered as I darted my eyes back and forth. I slid to see him and smiled before he/she kicked and I covered my mouth and rushed from the tub and pushed my face over the toilet.

Ohh, I also now throw up at 11:29 pm.

The Joys of beings a mother.


	49. Chapter 49:Labor Sucks

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

The girl who ruined it all

Disclaimer: Don't own naruto.

Well, here it is . . .

Chapter 49:

I woke to Gaara sitting on the bed, rubbing my stomach while correcting a scroll with the other hand.

"Morning" I whispered as he looked to me and broke off some of the toast he had in his mouth and handed to me.

"Hungry?"  
"Starving, this kid eats my food like a cow," I laughed and began eating the toast and rolling to my side.

I had mastered the turtle roll.

Haha!

I began reading over his hip to see what he was correcting.

"What Cha' planning?" I asked.

"I'm planning on asking the leaf for help to track down Orochimaru" He whispered as I eyed him.

"What did snake head do now?"

"One of his cooperatives rampaged the city then left a note that Orochimaru wanted your baby . . . Everybody wants you lately" he whispered and I laughed.

He smirked and pushed me flat against the bed and pushed himself to be on his hip with an arm around me.

"Does one of person in that everybody happen to be you?" I asked childishly as he smirked and kissed me on the cheek and before I knew it we were full out making out, the scroll on the floor and me laughing in-between kisses.

Kankuro interrupted us.

"Come on, break it up . . . Gaara has work to do and you have a check up with a doctor" I groaned as Gaara smirked and pushed from the bed, grabbing the scroll and walking out emotionless.

"Since you stopped us, you have to help me up" I hissed as Kankuro smiled sheepishly, a sweat drop rolling down his face as he slowly walked to my side and pulled me to my feet with a large amount of difficulty.

I finally got up and smacked Kankuro hard as Temari helped me from the room and into some clothes as we walked to the hospital.

I wasn't in labor but you know the cramps you get with a child in your belly, your belly larger then your whole body,

It was horrible.

Ohh but it got worse.

I got inside and laid down on the cold slab, closed my eyes as Temari left for the bathroom only to have a cold hand laid on my leg.

"Holy Cows!" I screamed and slid to my butt as there stood a rather intimidating man. He was tall, slender and had **THE** worse smile in the world.

It was sickening.

"Sorry, it gets cold in here" he whispered and put out his hand, I shook it wearily just to be relieved as Temari strode in with a grin.

But my mood dropped when her grin turned to a glare.

"Liz . . . Step off the slab" She whispered as I practically leaped from the table and began to tremble as the man glared at her.

"Temari . . . What are you doing?"

"Saving her life you rapist, you leave my family alone" She hissed as I looked to her, she gave me the eyes she would explain later.

"I am not a rapist"

"BULL SHIT! You tried to rape Gaara when he was 8, what do you call that!" She snapped as my eyes snapped opened. The author had not given us that small detail. Pedophile doctors? Dang.

They must have been bored.

Temari pushed me from the room only to slam the door and push me to run when my knees buckled and my stomach lurched.

"Not Now!" I cried as Temari stopped and looked at me as I looked down and almost cursed out again.

Clear liquid fell from my crotch and I watched as it soaked the floor and I screamed.

I screamed as loud as I could.

I screamed the only word I could think of.

No it wasn't Gaara.

No it wasn't doctor.

"FUCK" I screamed.

"You're in labor!" She screamed as I glared at her.

"NAH, Ya think?"


	50. Chapter 50:Birth

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

The girl who ruined it all

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 50:

Before I knew it we had staff chasing after the man, staff running me around and Gaara freaking out. He was pacing and holding his head, he was freaking out more then I was.

That was until I came rolling out in a wheel-chair and grabbed him by the arm, pulled him down into my face and glared at him,

"I'm . . . Going to slit your throat if you don't calm down" I hissed as I gripped his hand.

"I should be the one freaking." I added as I tightened my grip.

The contractions so much worse.

The cramps, yea they have a name.

Want to know my name for them.

Hellian little pin pricks pulling at my organs making me piss my pants in blood and have a baby pushed from my crotch.

That's what I call them.

I hate this crap.

It is un-nessisary for a pregnant woman to go through this crap!

If your listening Eve.

I'm going to shoot you, you had sex with Adam then ate a Apple from a tree a snake told you to eat?

Any way.

Why did it have to be Eve?

Huh?

Does that make us weak?

And why a freaking apple?

If it was Chocolate cake then maybe. . . .

Ohh god, I want chocolate cake.

Ohh god.

Blood.

Oops, that's right, I'm in Labor.

Crap!

Mrs. Ant! Help me!

Mom!

MOM!  
"MOM, THIS ISN'T FUN!" I screamed as I slid myself back against the pillow as I began to push.

Temari was screaming and Gaara was on the ground.

He fainted and woke up then fainted again and woke.

It was kind of funny.

Think me stupid but I began to laugh as the baby began to slide out without any pain.

That was until his/her shoulders came out and I screamed making Gaara faint again.

He wasn't ready for this.

The doctor slapped him awake as I gave Gaara a death grip on his hand.

"STOP THAT!" I shouted and he gulped, nodding as I laid back crying in pain as the pain began to double and double.

"Did I miss it-"

"KANKURO, I'LL CHOKE YOU!" I screamed as he bolted to the ground, cowering in fear.

"You didn't tell me she was screaming?" He whined as Temari rolled her eyes.

"You dip-shit. . . " She laughed as suddenly the Baby slid out, all ten toes finally out from me as I shouted out in pain then I was out.

Everything turned black.


	51. Chapter 51: I promise

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

The Girl who ruined it all

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 51:

OMG! 51 and theres a kid! Isn't this eventful, and trust me the doctor will come back sooner or later.

I woke to seeing Gaara looking into the face of a body wrapped in a blue blanket.

Ohh God!

It's a boy!

I told Deidara it would be a boy!

Ohh god!

What if my little white lie actually come true?

I blinked then smiled as Gaara realized I was awake and he slowly slid the object into my hands. I had seen babies before but the minute I saw him everything melted away. The boy could scream all night if he wanted, he was adorable!

I began to tear up as Gaara rest his head on my shoulder.

"Oops" He laughed as I rolled my eyes.

He meant for getting me pregnant.

"This is your best mistake yet" I laughed.

"He's not a mistake" He laughed as I nodded, he ran his finger across the small boys forehead and I could see the emotions in his eyes as he stared at the small enfant.

"No . . . He's a present" I whispered as Gaara furrowed his brow line and looked to me.

"It's my birthday today" I whispered as his eyes went wide.

"What!" He snapped as I smiled brighter and snuggled the child closer.

"I love your present Gaara . . . it's perfect" I whispered as he eyed me like I was crazy.

I forgot to tell him of my birthday.

I'm now Officially 15 and a mother.

How great is that? He glared at me playfully.

"I'm not kidding . . . I don't tell anyone my birthday because then I get hoarded with presents and what if I don't like something, I'll feel bad because it wasn't my stupidity it was someone else's . . . and what if I loose their gift? Then I'll feel horrible." I explained with a smile on my face.

Everything else was sore and killing me.

I couldn't help watch the small child sleep in my arms until he opened his eyes.

There staring back at us were bright- and I mean bright- jade green eyes with sparkles that made you want to stare into them for days.

I looked to Gaara who was wide eyed.

"He's yours all right" I laughed as he (our baby) began to giggle the cutest giggle until he wiggled his arms and my eyes burst open.

When he waved his arms the sand from outside shifted then flung up and squashed some kids poor kite.

Gaara and I exchanged glances before looking back and looking at our son wiggling his arms with a giant grin on his face.

We felt a rumble as sand came spraying from the ground and swirling around us as I broke out into laughter.

"Most definitely my son" Gaara sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"I reproduced another me" he groaned as Temari and Kankuro sat in a tremble of terror in the very farthest corner.

"Come hold your nephew" I whined as they shook their head.

"We'll hold him when he's asleep" Kankuro stated as they watched the sand settle.

"Chickens" I growled.

"Smart Chickens" Temari laughed as they both left in a hurry.

I sighed and looked down at him, he was such a cute one.

I had never felt so much air in my chest since the first time Gaara told me he loved me.

Taking a deep breath I cuddled him closer before looking up to Gaara who studied the sand outside,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He whispered.

"You're a horrible liar Gaara" I mocked, looking down to the small child and making a funny face so he giggled.

"I . . . I just don't want him to have the same past that I did" He mumbled, looking down at me in the eyes only to have me smile at him.

"As long as there is air in my chest and my heart still beats, I promise you . . . this child will be happy and have the best childhood I can possibly let him have"


	52. Chapter 52: Cool, Beleive it!

Average Everyday seems Psycho:

Average Everyday seems Psycho:

The girl who ruined it all

Chapter 52:

After our little discovery of Gaara sharing his powers- which were doubled by the Tou's powers. Well I took a nap while Kankuro and Temari went with Gaara to get food for them.

Want to know something?

When I woke both me and the Baby were hungry.

I knew when he was hungry and I knew he was because I heard the Tou from inside his belly.

Want to know another thing.

Not only is breast feeding extremely embarrassing, It HURTS!

I bit my lower lip and pulled off my bra and he bit me!

It hurt!

I was tearing up but once he got a hold of it . . . It stopped hurting. But it felt odd.

I wasn't made to do this at 15.

It was so-oo-o weird!

Not only that, I was laying back and holding him close when Naruto and Lee came busting in to surprise me in visiting me after giving birth.

Ohh guess who followed them?

Gai and Kakashi, Sasuke and Neji. Sure Sakura and Tenten were there but they already knew of this.

They walked in and waved high to me and instantly went into awe while the guys went red at seeing me flashing my child.

"You perverts, She's breast feeding" Temari hissed as she pushed them out and locked the door.

"Keep Gaara out there!" She added as she followed the girls. I waited a few minutes before he let go.

I shivered as wiped off my boob.

"To think our mothers did this?" I whispered and pulled my Bra back up and waved for Temari to un-lock the door as the guys inched inside.

"Yea . . . Does it hurt?"

"Surprisingly yes! For something so natural it hurt" I groaned and rubbed my boob without a care everyone was watching.

I shifted into a sitting up position as everyone filed around me.

"So . . . What's his name?" Tenten whined.

"Yea!" Naruto added as I looked to him then up to Gaara with a smile.

"Gaara, what do you think of Aiji?" I asked as he eyed me then it hit them what it meant. He shrugged as I rolled my eyes.

What did I expect?

Nothing really.

But it was perfect.

Aiji meaning (according to a certain hyper friend of mine when I was young) beloved child.

I smiled as I ran my hand across his slightly haired head.

There wasn't enough to see if it was red or brownish black like mine.

Speaking of my hair. My blonde tips left me right before the Chunnin Exams.

Weird.

It just wasn't there anymore. Maybe the writer didn't like the look.

I smiled and looked to Gai who was giving me a thumbs up.

"What a youthful child" He grinned.

"That's nothing" I laughed.

"You should see him when he giggles" Gaara groans as I began grinning and giggling myself as Aiji stared at me with his big bright jade green eyes.

"Come on Aiji, my son, make daddy proud and show our friends your powers just this once?" I pleaded as Aiji broke out into a giant smile and began to giggle and frantically wave his arms around.

What can I say?

This kid took on my naturally happy attitude!

Everyone watched in awe as the sand began furiously attacking kites and bugs from the outside until Aiji got tired and laid back with a giggle.

"That was awesome, Believe it!" Naruto blurted out.

"That is scary" Temari mumbled as I just continued to smile at them.

"What did you expect?" I laughed.

"I was hoping with two insane people a sane one would pop out" Kankuro joked only to be nailed with a open tube of yogurt.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed only to be nailed with my other one.

"I'm staying out of this" Neji whispered, smirking and rolling his eyes.


	53. Chapter 53: child In the room

Chapter 53:

Chapter 53:

.

I slowly walked beside Gaara with Aiji wrapped tightly in a blanket to keep the blowing sand from his face as the gang trailed behind us.

It was kind of awkward but what did I care?

I was past Awkward when I fell through the TV.

I kept Aiji close with a smile, my arms hooked with Gaara's as we slowly got to the Sabaku house hold.

I don't know if that was what they actually called it but it sounded fair enough.

As we strode inside the older two siblings dispersed to show the others were their rooms were.

I Stood in the living room with Gaara and the sleeping Aiji in my arms. I leaned against his arm and closed my eyes, I could barely keep them open.

"I love you" He whispered to me, catching me off guard.

I looked up at him with surprised eyes before smiling and nuzzling close to him.

"We love you too" I giggled, seeing the laughter in his eyes as he rolled his eyes while looking at Aiji.

"You two, aren't you going to bed?" Naruto yawned, leaning on the wall at the top of the stairs.

"No Naruto, after giving birth I'm going to stay up for the next few weeks" I mocked.

"Wait, wouldn't that. . ." He trailed off.

"Sarcasm Naruto" I laughed slightly, ruffling his hair slightly before following Gaara back into his room.

I sighed with relief to see Gaara's bed again.

I laid the sleeping child beside me as I flopped against the bed and grunted with relief to be rid of my baby belly and sore boobs.

Guess who doesn't know how to keep her thought to herself?

Me.

"Why are you so happy?" Gaara mocked as he slowly slid his shirt from his body as I pulled my face from his pillow and smiled at him.

"I can lay on my belly and my boobs don't hurt" I sighed with relief when he eyed me and I broke out in silent laughter.

"That was meant to be something completely different but who cares . . . it's a bed and I have my belly back to normal and no more kicking and contractions." I added with a giant smile as he nodded and sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand gently across my hair while I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You okay now?" He whispered as I shrugged.

3 worded sentences.

What else?

"Yea . . . Not crazy anymore." I laughed and rolled to look at Aiji who had himself spread out in his blanket and across the bed spread in a cute manner.

"Cute" He mocked as I smiled.

"He's as cute as you are and were." He eyed me as I smiled and shrugged.

"Just stating the obvious" I whispered as I kissed the small child's head and suddenly finally felt the full effect of my tiredness.

"Good night" I whispered as I slid myself under the blankets and slid Aiji closer to me as Gaara rubbed my temples.

"Sweet dreams" He whispered in my ear.

Sweet dreams.

The dreams he never had.

"Love you" I whispered as my hand slid across his hand before slipping into a deep slumber.

-time skip-

I woke to the wiggling of Aiji. I smiled and looked to the small boy wiggling around and beginning to cry.

I jumped to a sitting up position and slowly slipped off my shirt. He was hungry, I could hear the Tou yelling from inside about his malnutrition.

"Ohh hush, Tou, I'm hurrying" I groaned and slid off one of my Bra pads and let him bite onto me.

I winced slightly and clenched my teeth at the slight pain before relaxing.

It kind of got natural after that.

I sat there for a few minutes until I heard the bathroom door open. I pulled Aiji close as Gaara walked out in his pants while his hair dripped against his face.

I shouldn't be blushing, or embarrassed but I am.

Who wouldn't be?

He looked at me and gave me his famous nod of acknowledgment until he stopped and looked back to me feeding Aiji.

"Is . . . Huh?" He mumbled as I laughed and looked to the side with a bright red blush on my cheeks.

"Are you . . . How . . . What?" He couldn't form words.

"It's how you feed babies, it helps them grow better" I explained slightly as I felt Aiji slowly loosen his grip.

Ignoring the fact my upper torso was bare, I pulled him to my shoulder and patted him on the back, pulling a small cloth from the table and slipping it on my shoulder. After a few pats on the back and slightly humming a tune I heard him burp twice and just a small amount of spit up. I smiled as I laid him down and cleaned his face.

"That's a good boy, Isn't it?" I baby talked him and nussled my nose with his before grabbing my Bra and shirt. Gaara looked back down to his papers and coughed that he needed to talk to me.

I smiled and poked Aiji's tummy.

"Be right back" I laughed, him giggling making the sand outside shift and swirl around.

I slid over beside Gaara as I ripped my shirt over my chest and down to my hips.

"What's up?" I asked as he looked to me.

"What . . . What was that?" He whispered, confused and embarrassed as well, I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek making him stop dead in his tracks.

"It's breast feeding and like I said . . . It's how you feed a baby" He looked to me.

"Do I . . . Well?"

"No . . . You don't have boobs" I giggled and poked him slightly on the chest, "I do, so I feed him" I laughed and pecked him on the lips before he could react to my affectionate ways, I skipped back and began to undress and change Aiji.

"But, Gaara, Here is something you need to learn"

He looked at me with worried eyes before watching me change Aiji quickly and setting him down.

Gaara slid beside me and in a second I had my arms around his neck and sucking air from his mouth, our lips tingling together.

"Whoa, the child might have nightmares now" Neji laughed as we broke apart and found the Kohana chunnin &Gennin standing in the doorway.


	54. Chapter 54: Tall Shadow

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

The girl who ruined it all

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 54:

I sat outside with Aiji in my arms in his cute infant shorts and Suna tee-shirt, I watched the kids at the playground run around laughing and having a blast.

Aiji giggled and waved his arms and suddenly the kids were flying around and laughing even hard at the ticklish sand. I smiled and continued to smile and laugh along with the kids until the adults saw what was happening and rushed over to stop it.

Jumping and knocking the kids down, they all glared at me.

The women that had once seen me as a slight person, now saw me as their enemy.

"STOP"

"LEAVE YOUR DEMON CHILD AWAY FROM OURS"

"KEEP THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM OUR KIDS"

My mouth went dry.

What?

"What did you call my child?" I hissed, laying Aiji into the gentle hands of Sakura who was talking to Tenten.

"You heard me, keep your monster where he belongs, in a cage" a man hissed and got into my face as I got up close to him.

"Ever seen what a momma Lion will do when her cubs are insulted or threatened?" I snarled as his eyes went wide but he only narrowed them down on me.

"I don't want to see that thing near my perfectly good-"

I exploded.

This. . . Idiot, did not just call my beautiful baby boy a THING!  
Ohh, he was going to get it.

"You did not just call my Son a 'THING'!" I snapped and before I could slam my fist into him, Naruto got in front of me and pushed me to the ground, giving the man leverage to run away in terror.

Naruto looked me in the eyes with intense set eyes, daring me to stand.

I couldn't breathe, my mind was buzzing in 6 different directions.

I couldn't tell up from down, my heart hurt and my world was spinning from it.

"Liz-Chan!" Tenten cried as her and Sakura stood from their small chairs on the porch.

"Naruto, Why did you stop me!" I cried, tears threatening to spill.

He looked me in the eyes,

"If you stoop to their level, you're no worse then them" He whispered as I suddenly felt guilty.

"Oh lord, I almost hit someone!" I cried and laid myself down in the sand only to feel it lift and fly me closer to the house.

It took me a second to see Gaara without his gourd, talking to a construction man about a building, and another second to looked back and see Aiji with a scrunched face.

"Oh my" Tenten blurted out.

"Is he...?" Lee started.

"Yea, he is" Gai added as they stared as Aiji turned the sand into a hand that gentle placed me on my feet in front of Sakura.

She slowly handed Aiji to me as I grew a giant smile on my face, he was smiling and giggling.

"I would squeal but I can't" I laughed and poked his nose making him giggle more.

Sakura rolled her eyes slightly,

"He is most definitely Gaara's child" She laughed, looking to Lee and smiling.

That's when it hit me that there was something there that the two didn't see.

Lee wasn't a good looking boy, but he was sweet and strong and loyal. He was willing to change, and if Sakura got a good hand on him, she could make him look good without changing him.

That's when I got a devilish idea for my own mission.

I looked up to see Gaara with a face of amazement. He nodded toward Aiji as I smiled bigger and nodded, and I could see the happiness in his eyes as he turned back.

He had a heir to the throne, someone who he could fix his mistakes of his own childhood.

I took a deep breath as I began to sway this way and that as Naruto came up and looked over my shoulder.

"So I'm an Uncle?"

"Yes" I laughed and kissed his nose and looked back to Aiji only to stop cold in my feet when I saw a shadow behind Naruto's and it was freakishly tall.

"Aww, how cute"

But this wasn't a compliment.

In fact, in the speakers eyes, it was an insult.


	55. Chapter 55:Memory Check

Chapter 55:

Average Everyday Seems Psycho:

The girl who ruined it all

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 55:

I whipped around and lodged my foot harshly into the stomach of Orochimaru, Gaara instantly appearing by my side in a woosh of sand.

Or what I thought to be Orochimaru.

"What are you doing here" I snarled as he got up and rubbed his stomach, the obnoxiously tall pedophile doctor beside him. Gaara's eyes went wide as suddenly I realized what Temari had said was right.

"Hello Gaara" The man Laughed, his smile growing large.

"Oh MY GOD, MICHEAL JACKSON" I shouted and with that Aiji got mad and a pulse of sharp sand and my chakra slammed into the man, forcing him back yard and yards.

"Wow, the boy grows fast" Orochimaru laughed as I narrowed my eyes.

His golden eyes were staring threw me, he wanted something.

This wasn't just a laugh in your face visit, he had an evil plan.

"If you as so much, try to touch a hair on his head I will slaughter you" I snarled and pulled Aiji close, Gaara standing behind me with arms wrapped around me.

"I will kill you" Gaara growled, his evil tone I had fallen for, dripping from every letter.

"Why so Violent, I was going to train the boy" Orochimaru laughed, his sadistic smirk written across his face. Something was off about him but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I narrowed my eyes and said words I told myself were worth nothing by speaking them.

"Go fuck yourself" I snapped and without even knowing what I was doing, I punched my palm out into the air as a pulse of strong Chakra whipped into his face, cutting at his skin and flipping him harshly into the sand as my Chakra pulled at his wrists and ankles, trying to cut off circulation.

Since Sarutobi didn't die, Orochimaru still had his Jutsu, and there-for, his Arms still working.

Orochimaru stood in a quick flash and went to use his biting jutsu but two large hands of sand caught him by the neck and yanked him down before one turned into a spike and began drilling into his head. I saw Aiji clenching his fists and shaking viciously, Gaara just standing still naturally but his right hand, his index and middle finger, swirled around.

I Smirked to Orochimaru who slithered from the sand and sat there with skin falling and blood dripping from his forehead and mouth.

"That jutsu isn't going to work, I know if I shoot you through the heart or the forehead, you'll die" I laughed as Tenten stood beside Gaara with a bow and Arrow, ready to shoot on my command.

"You win this time, but You won't be so lucky next time" The tall man snarled as Gaara narrowed his eyes, Tenten using this and began to shoot at the two of them but they sank into the ground before her arrows touched them.

"Damn" She snarled.

"It's okay, He won't survive" I whispered as they all looked to me.

"Psychic?" Lee laughed

"No, But It's a promise" I smiled and pulled Aiji into a warm hug and leaned against Gaara who kept his hands at my waist, staring down at me as I stared at the horizon where people began to hussle and bussle around.

-Time skip-

Night time came, the moon was full and not one of us could sleep. I meant the Sand Trio, Me and my Baby, and Naruto. Everyone else was knocked out cold in Gaara's room. Naruto sat on the bed, Kankuro and Temari sitting on the edges as I paced in my small line beside the bathroom. Gaara was downstairs in a meeting with the elders, a meeting about quickening the war on Orochimaru.

"Calm down Liz-chan," Naruto stated.

"Yea, Either way we're going to war" Kankuro added.

"I know, but . . . I can't help thinking there is something bad going on . . . Something I over looked and forgot" I explained as I continued to pace.

"Huh?" Temari whispered.

"It's Maddening" I snarled as I ran my fingers through my hair. I looked to Aiji on the bed in the middle of the trio, fiddling with his rattle and toy. I had expected him not to be able to sleep on a full moon night. I mean, look at all the things that happened on full moons, . . . I'm not going to get into it but yea.

"What is?" Naruto asked.

"I know something bad is going to happen . . . But I can't put my finger on it" I whined and whipped to the door.

There was something off.

"Don't let Aiji from your sight" I snapped and whipped from the room and practically leapt down the stairs but I'm not so bright.

"GROUND!" I shouted only to feel sand around my waist and I saw the clean floor.

"Hmph. . . . No mr. Dustball to talk to" I whined as I heard the small chuckle of Gaara's as I saw the elders leave.

"Did I give you the talk about jumping down the stairs?" Gaara mocked as he set me on my feet.

"No, but now seems about a good time" I laughed as he looked down.

"What?" I added and pulled his chin with my finger only to have his hands pin me against the wall.

"Whatever is wrong, I like it" He whispered in my ear, my brain completely stopping as I felt his hands running down my arms, "I'm shaky and all I can think of is that voice you used when speaking to Orochimaru," He added, kissing my ear lobe as I suddenly got shivers.

What was he doing?

I needed to find out what was wrong today.

Something was off and seduction wasn't helping.

"Gaara" I whispered, my lips quivering only for him to cover them with his. My hands clung to the cloth covering his upper arms as his hands felt up my sides, pulling me up then lowering me before he slowed down a bit, sucking on my bottom lip for a second before letting go.

"Well . . . That . . That wasn't what I meant to talk to you about when I got down here" I laughed as I felt his smirk against my cheek.

"I . . . I have this weird feeling something bad is going to happen . . . Like a red flag is going up but I can't seem to figure out why" I explained, letting him pull me close to him and run his hands up and down my back.

"You're so serious" He whispered as I nodded.

"Who wouldn't be?" I asked as I felt him kissing at my neck, sending shivers down my back. But they felt amazing, I closed my eyes for a minute or two when I remembered.

No.

I had to figure out what I was forgetting. And I was supposed to have photo-graphic memory.

So much for that.

I'm the woman who falls down stars and talks to inanimate objects... or ants.


	56. Chapter 56: Charlie horse

Chapter 56:

Chapter 56:

I was almost breathless as he hit a small spot on my neck that sent shocks of pleasure down my back.

"Gaara. . . I can't"

"Then don't" He whispered, continually sucking on the spot. I clenched to his shirt, my legs beginning to buckle. What was wrong with me?

He was kissing my neck.

Why was I enjoying it so much.

I took a deep breath and tried to force it from my lips.

"Gaara, please stop"

"You're not enjoying it?" He asked, pulling from me as I couldn't help but feel guilty. He was trying to make me feel good and I just ruined it.

"No . . . I . . . Actually I liked it a lot . . . It's just-" He rolled his eyes. I could never finish most things when I was nervous. I took a breath.

"I . . . I forgot something important, I know it's not Deidara coming to try and kill you, and I know it's not Orochi. . . Maru" I finished my statement as my eyes burst open and I ripped from his arms and bolted up the stairs. I now knew what it was.

Sasuke, Since he had not fully gone to orochimaru, Orochimaru had to change forms!

He looked the same today.

HE WAS PRETENDING TO BE SOMEONE!

I knew Naruto was acting weird.

"OROCHIMARU, DROP MY BABY" I hissed as his eyes went wide and then a smirk crawled onto his face.

"How did you figure it out" He laughed as he jumped from Temari and Kankuro, they hit the floor unconscious. The Naruto slowly grew short shaggy blueish hair and the bright blue eyes changed to Orochimaru's snake like eyes, growing a size larger or two.

"When I finally realized that Naruto was still awake . . . He sleeps like a rock, and you had a serious face . . . He's never serious around me" I snarled as Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "Now hand over My baby" I snarled.

"Did you really think he would?" I looked to the window were Kabuto crawled in with a giant smirk on his face.

"Traitor"

"Slut" He laughed as I narrowed my eyes.

"I slept with one guy, Not a slut" I snapped as he laughed.

"Sure" He mocked.

"I would hand Aiji over" I whispered, my voice darkening, a smirk rising on my face when I saw Gaara rising on his sand from outside the room with a death like glare at the two men.

"Why" Kabuto mocked, "You going to shoot your Chakra at us?"

"No . . ." I whispered as I clenched my fists at the voice of the Tou whining, he was hungry. "Aiji is hungry, and he gets kind of mad when he isn't fed by Mommy, and I doubt Daddy enjoys seeing his little boy in the hands of you two" Kabuto snapped around and almost cursed as Sand shot into his and stabbed him from the stomach and up against the wall as Orochimaru went to sink through the floor but Aiji began screaming and kicking as the sand kicked up and stabbed at Orochimaru. I pulled on Aiji's torso and slammed my foot into Orochimaru's face. I could now kick my foot up and put my face to my knee without falling. But it hurt like hell.

"OHH CRAMP!" I whined as I fell onto my butt with Aiji in my arms and sand throwing the two out into the night where kabuto puffed them away in a large cloud of smoke.


End file.
